to be or not to be that's the question
by kiwoui
Summary: Constat de ma vie :16 ans,frère jumeau inconnu,sang pur, parents mangemort, fiancé inconnu, future mangemort par obligation Constat de ma vie :16 ans plus un jour, frère jumeau connu, sang pur, parents mangemort, fiancé…aucun commentaire
1. Chapter 1

**Nda :**_et bien voilà c'est ma premier fic alors soyez indulgent !et puis sinon et bien bonne lecture ! Voilà ! bon le début c'est normal si c'est très vague !ne fuyez pas ! lol le deuxième chap. sera beaucoup plus clair c'est a dire dialogue et tout ! celui la c'était pour l'intro !_

Resumé:

Constat de ma vie :

16 ans

frère jumeau inconnu

sang pur

parents mangemort

fiancé inconnu

future mangemort par obligation

Hum hum… c'est « amour gloire et beauté » dite moi !!! mais hier en recevant une lettre, j'ai décidée de me secouer les puces, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix en fait.

Constat de ma vie :

16 ans plus un jour

frère jumeau connu

sang pur

parents mangemort

fiancé….aucun commentaire j'ai plus rien dans l'estomac

but ultime dans la vie : se trouver un vieux croulant très riches qui meurt « accidentellement » quelques jours plus tard le pleurer pendant 3 jours pour faire plaisir a ma belle famille et me casser aux Bahamas.

**

* * *

**

Une lettre !

Qu' est ce que une lettre ? Un objet anodin me diriez-vous. Et pourtant moi je vous dirait Attention !

Pour quoi attention ? Et moi je vous répondrez oui attention ! Et je vous rajouterais : il ne faut jamais se fiait aux apparences !

Et la vous me rirez aux nez !

Pauvre naïf !

Et vous me jetterez a la figure qu'une lettre est une lettre qu'elle ne peut pas nous faire de mal !

Et la c'est moi qui vous rirez aux nez !

Vous, vous demanderaient pour quoi je rie ! C est complètement débile !

Je rirais de votre inconscience et de votre naïveté !

Une naïveté qui me donne envie de vomir !

Vous m'écoeurez avec votre saleté de naïveté

J'ai envie de vous crachez dessus, de vous tapez , vous et votre visage au trait marqués par la joie de vivre ainsi que vos yeux dans lequel brille l'incompréhension, l'innocence et encore cette foutue naïveté !

Une lettre ! Un objet anodin ? Un simple morceau de papier ? …Un bout de parchemin ?

Mais vous ete malades !

Qu'est ce que une lettre ?

Maintenant moi je vous donnerez ma réponse !

Une lettre est tout sauf un objet anodin !

Une lettre est une chose puissante !

Ce simple morceau de papier comme vous dîtes peut exercé un pouvoir sur son lecteur !Elle peut le rendre joyeux, heureux, épanouis ou le briser en un instant ! Oui le briser !

Ce bout de parchemin peut briser une vie !

Riais comme des demeurés si vous le voulait ! Moi je vous aurez prévenus !

Vous ne comprenez pas mais un jour ce sera votre tour de recevoir cette… objet anodin et ce jour là , je me délecterez du spectacle !

Lorsque je verrais votre visage devenir livide pour certains comme le mien l'était devenus !

Je vous avez dit de faire attention mais vous ne m'avais pas écoutée.

Votre arrogance et votre prétention vous avait aveuglez !

Mais tout humain tels qui soit, pour comprendre doit avoir son lot d'expériences bonnes ou mauvaises, je l'ai compris à mes dépends.

Cette lettre, c'est comme la fatalité, on ne peut y échappé !

Et lorsque vous l'aurais reçut cette fameuse lettre, vous commencerais à comprendre la sagesse et la mise en garde de mes paroles !

Ainsi que mon amertume et mon dégoût de la fatalité.

Vous comprendrez aussi comment cette lettre peut exercée son pouvoir.

Son outil, à la lettre, est une chose, elle aussi d'apparence anodine.

Vous aussi vous vous en servez de cet outil, inconsciemment ou sciemment, vous les utilisez tout les jours puisque c'est la base de notre culture, de notre langue !

Ah ! je vois que certains commence à comprendre.

Oui, vous avez devinés ! Ce sont bien les mots !

Etonnant n'est-ce pas ! Pourtant si dangereux les mots utilisés avec inconscience !

Cela aussi , je l'ai appris à mes dépends !

Mon histoire, ma vie a vraiment débuté le jour où j'ai reçu La lettre, celle qui a fait prendre un nouveau tournent à ma vie !

Celle que tout les enfant de sang-pur reçoivent un jour ou l'autre !

Celle où j'ai apprise ce que serait mon funeste destin, un destin qui ne m'appartenait pas, qui ne m'avait jamais appartenue, qui appartiendrait à un homme vil si je ne faisait rien !

Mais qui m'appartiendrait désormais !

Car lorsque j'ai reçue cette lettre dans laquelle mon avenir était écrit, deux choix déterminant s'offrait à moi !

Celui que j'avais toujours fait jusqu' à maintenant , qui se tenait en deux mot : obéissance et soumission ou un nouveau choix.

Celui de se rebeller pour la liberté, ma liberté, choisir ce que serait ma vie, ce que je voulait devenir !

J'ai fait mon choix.

Voilà maintenant une ptite rewiew pour dire ce que vous en penser et aussi m'encourager ! lol

Bsxxx

La suite arrive bientôt !


	2. Comment Ana luci fit son entrée à poudla

Nda :voilà la suite ! j 'espère que ça vous plaira !et merci elo de m'avoir aider pour quelques fautes d'ortho ! lol je suis fâchée avec les s !

Et merci à miss la muse pour m'avoir corrigée mes fautes d'orthographe! car on m'a dit que j'en faisais énormement!mille excuses je ne m'en rend pas compte, je ne l'ai vois jamais les fautes! donc voila j'y est remediée avec elle voila.

Et merci beaucoups pour les review , ça m'a trop encouragée!( c'est pas de l'ironie!) merci

Ah et aussi je voulais dire que sur ce site, on peut voir le nombres de personnes qui lisent mon histoire.

Je trouve ça incorrecte de lire anonymement sans mettre de review à la fin pour dire si on a aimé ou pas.

Je poste pour avoir votre opinion et vous ne me la donnait meme pas.

J'accepte toutes sortes de remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, tant qu'elle sont constructive.

Une review à poster, sa ne prend que 2 sd et sa me permet de voir si vous avez aimé ou pas , qu'est ce que je dois ameliorer par la suite et sa encourage enormement l'auteur alors pensez y svp!

Sur ce

bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2: Comment Ana luci fit sont entrée à Poudlard et comment se fit de nouveaux amis

Dans une rue se trouvait entre autres un bar bruyant, avec une enseigne sur laquelle était marquée « trois balais » remplis de bruits, de festivités, de pots cassés, de rires hystériques, et de chansons, ainsi que des passants flânant dans cette rue, d'autres assis sur quelques bancs -la plupart des amoureux-, d'autres un peu moins sobre tibutaient le long des murs pour rentraient chez eux, pour retrouver la chaleur de leur lit douillet .

Et tout cela était éclairé par les doux rayons argentés de la lune qui se cachaient par instants derrière de gros nuages noirs.

Voilà ce que tout passant observateur pouvait voir.

Il peut aussi apercevoir au bout de cette rue commerçante (vi parce que quand même vous avez reconnus Pré-au-lard !) une route menant après d'interminables virages à

une imposante grille et au delà à un somptueux château digne des contes de fées pour les rêveurs ……… ou de films d'épouvante pour les trouillards .

Mais revenons en à ce majestueux portail.

Maintenant s'y tenait un bus mais pas n'importe lequel, le magicobus ().

Duquel descendit une personne frêle, qui semblait porter une lourde valise.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit on n'aurait pu voir son visage heureux qui était de toute façon caché par une cape !

Tout ce qu'on voyait qui aurait pu nous renseigner un tant soit peu, c'était ses long cheveux brun dépassant de sa capuche.

-Au revoir miss Sauvanet, au plaisir de vous revoir à bord du magicobus !

Ouais ouais, c'est ça pour vouloir encore vomir !

NON MERCI !

Et puis, cris encore plus fort, je crois que la vieille mémé du coin là-bas ne t'a pas entendue !

gnia, crétin, crétin, crétin !

Heureusement que je n'ai pas donné mon vrai nom sinon je vois d'ici le tableau, je fais à peine dix pas et mes parents seront déjà là pour me ramener !

Pffffffffffff pathétiques ceux la !

STOP ne pense pas à eux !

Au loin, j'entendis un roulement de tonnerre.

Suivit d'un sinistre craquement.

Et une pluie diluvienne me tomba soudain dessus, me trempant en deux secondes !

Ne faites pas cette tête !

J'adore la pluie et rien ne pourra gâcher ma bonne humeur ce soir !

Toutefois, je préfère rester à l'abri, au chaud sous ma cape.

Faudrait pas que j'arrive là-bas trempée comme un chien mouillé jusqu'aux os et que les gens me prennent en pitié !

Manquerait plus que ça !

Tout ce qu'ils gagneraient, c'est mon poing dans leurs gueules de tarés compréhensifs ! niark!

Bon toi le bus !Casse-toi voilà ! HE mais SANS me salir avec la boue triple buses !vieille chouette bigleuse (insulte sorcière lol) !Un petit sort de récurvite et c'est bon !

Bon maintenant direction poudlard !

Elle se retourna pour passer le portail mais resta figée sur place dans la boue (hum …un bain de boue ?) et son regard se noyait dans la beauté du spectacle que lui offrait cette nuit !

Dans les lueurs de la lune se détachait la silhouette d'un somptueux château.

Des fenêtres étaient encore éclairées malgré l'heure tardive !

Les tours se détachaient du château dans le clair de lune, tout cela donnait une image presque irréelle, magique (sans mauvais jeux de mot bien sur lol !)qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier !

-Et voilà je tombe dans les sentiments là, vraiment faut que je me reprenne !

Bon c'est pas que j'ai que ça à faire mais là je suis entrain de me tremper !

Donc en premier temps faut rentrer ! Génial le portail est fermé !

Après avoir gesticulée pendant des heures, criant toutes sorte d'insultes possibles sur les vieux portails rouillés stupides qui ne veulent pas s'ouvrir et à lancer tout les sort qui lui venait en tête,une ombre s'avança vers elle !

Mais c'est quoi ça !Le bossu ? nan sa ne se peut pas, le bossu ,quand il marche ,lui il ne grogne pas !

Ma baguette !Elle est où ? A la voilà ,on se sait jamais ! je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour me faire avoir comme une gamine, aussi stupidement !

Ahhhhhh mais c'est quoi ça ! wouaaa la tête qu'il tire celui la ! Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié d'être réveillé à cette heure la !Il doit m'en vouloir un petit peu !

-Eh , vous, qu'est ce que vous faite dehors à cette heure là !haha vous avez voulu sortir cette nuit et vous êtes bloquée maintenant !J'en peux plus , les délinquants comme vous devraient être suspendus au plafond ! Comme avant !

Bouche bée ! Qu est ce que il me raconte celui là !Et mais comment il me parle !A j'y suis, il me prend pour une élève !

-Hum Mr …!

Tout en parlant,il ouvrit la grille avec des clés !DES CLES !putain ! j'avais pensé à tout sauf à la façon moldue !dégoûtée !

Ah non n'essayez pas de vous expliquer !me coupa t il, vous avez dépassé les bornes !Maintenant c'est chez le directeur que je vous amène !Avec un peu de chance vous serez renvoyée !

-Mais !

Hein ! Comment je peut être renvoyée sans être inscrite ?

-Taisez vous ! Vous êtes suffisamment en tort pour cette nuit ! N'en rajoutez pas !Suivez-moi !

Et mais il marche vite celui là !Il n'a pas dû remarquer ma valise !

Encore un abruti qui ne connaît pas la galanterie !Quoique avec sa face cela ne m'étonne pas !Au fait c'est qui ?on va essayer d'être polie !On m'a toujours dit que sa marchait !

-Hum Mr ?Excusez moi mais ….vous êtes qui ?

-Petite insolente !Ne faites pas l'innocente amnésique!Et avancez plus vite !

Ok c'est bon lui !Aucune sociabilité !Et aucun respect !Ca se voit qu'il ne me connaît pas !Faudrait peut être que je lui dise !humm ? naaan on va attendre encore un peu, la tête qu'il fera quand il découvrira qui je suis !Même en Angleterre, ma famille est connue !Normal vu la réputation qu'elle a !Elle est aussi connue que les Malefoy ou les Black !C'est pour dire !

-Chocopop's !Montez !

Hein ?lala le bond que j'ai fait !perdue dans mes pensées j'avais pas vu qu'on était arrivés !

Haaaaa quelle horreur ces gargouilles !Elles me font penser à Dumstrang !berkk !

Ah nan pas encore un escalier à monter !J'en peu plus !Ma valise est super lourde !

Cool ça monte tout seul !ahlala la technologie de nos jours !faut toujours en mettre plein la vue aux autres !-soupir- Remarque, ça m'arrange là donc…. Je me tais !

Une porte,il frappe !

-Oui Mr Russard ?

-Bonjour Mr le directeur !je voudrais vous parler !c'est au sujet d'une élève que je vous amène !

berkk la vieille voix mielleuse qu'il a !Sa me dégoûte toujours autant l'hypocrisie des adultes !

Mais vas-y referme moi la porte aux visage !

Avec un air contrariée (il a réussit a m'enlever ma bonne humeur celui là) elle s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche, respira longuement,le regard perdu au loin.

Distraitement ,elle plongea c'est mains dans ses poches. Ses doigt rencontrèrent un morceau de papier !Un frisson lui parcourut le dos !

Je l'avait presque oubliée celle là !

Elle le pris et en passant ,rabaissa sa capuche et recommença à le lire en diagonale pour la centième fois au moins !

C'était une lettre .

Par merlin !Comment j'ai pu en arriver là !Pourtant je m'en doutais que je la recevrais mais pour moi cela avait toujours été un fait abstrait !Comment EUX on osé vouloir me donner cette avenir !

-Miss, vous pouvez rentrer !

J 'enfouis vite la lettre dans ma poche !Pas très discret !pas grave !

J'entra .Russard était toujours la dans un coin de la pièce, l'air satisfait.

Le directeur se rassit derrière son bureau. La pièce était magnifique !

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil bien droite comme on me l'avait appris. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mais mon visage resta impassible, presque froid.

Je détaillais rapidement la pièce puis le vieil homme. En suivant son regard je vis qu'il jeta un regard soucieux à ma valise.

Ah! Enfin un observateur mais c'est normal vu sa réputation d'ailleurs c'est ce qui m'a amené à lui !La rumeur qui a été plus d'une fois vérifiée dit qu'il est le seul que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craint !C'est exactement la personne vers qui je dois me tourner.

Finalement ,il posa ses yeux sur moi, me détailla rapidement comme je venais de le faire pour lui et la pièce.

-Je ne vous connaît pas miss...

Sans blague !

C'était une affirmation ! je vois du coin de l'œil Russard ouvrir grand les yeux, il semble comprendre !Enfin il ne faut pas trop le surestimer non plus !Je sentais l'heure de ma vengeance envers Russard proche ! niark

-En effet Mr Dumbledore, mais Mr Russard m'a apparemment confondue avec une de vos élève !

Russard semblait passer par différentes couleurs !PARFAIT !Rouge, vert, jaune, blanc pour finalement revenir au rouge. On se croirait à Noël !

Je lui lance un regard narquois où brille une lueur de vengeance !Attend encore quelques secondes et je t'achève toi !héhé !

Le pire se doit être comment je parle! neutre avec mon air calme presque froid!

-La raison qui m'amène ici est que je dois vous parler! En privé en lançant un coup d'œil à Russard !

Dumbledore semble comprendre, il congédia Rusard !

Oupssss je crois que je l'ai contrarié !Le regard qu'il me lance avant de sortir! Me suis fait un ami ce soir !

-Je vous écoute !Miss…

-Mckinon ! Mr, je m'appelle Ana Lucia Mckinon !

Ah je vois qu'il a entendu parler de ma……..hum chère famille !

-Qu'est ce qui vous amene ici Miss Mckinon,et…hum ne connaîtriez vous pas, par hasard Mr Alessandro Mckinon ?

Mon cœur rate un battement ! Mon frère !

-J'en ai entendu parler en effet, c'est mon frère. Mais la n'est pas la raison de ma venue Mr !C'est beaucoup plus délicat !

Tout en parlant je déposa la lettre sur son bureau.

Il la prit, la lut, puis me regarda intensément.

-Pourquoi me montrez vous cela Miss ?Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé !

-J'ai besoin de vous ! Je refuse de devenir ce que mes parents voudraient que je sois !

Je lui raconta ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où j'ai reçu la lettre. Ainsi que du pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu mon frère , le fait que je sois scolarisée à Dumstrang ou plutôt étais et aussi que je suis fiancée, je ne cita pas son nom , il n'a pas besoin de le savoir!Et il ne me le demandait pas !De toute façon je ne le connais même pas, mon fiancée, juste son nom,élégant comment ils se sont débrouillés, mes parents pour m'apprendre une chose aussi importante quand même !Dans une lettre ! Encore et toujours par des lettres !

Dumbledore semblait comprendre mon problème et trouva la solution !M'inscrire à Poudlard, moi aussi j'en était venue à cette conclusion depuis longtemps !Ainsi , je ferais mes deux dernières années d'études ici !Et je serai sous la protection de Dumbledore.

Chose faite, il ne me restais plus qu'à passer sous le Choipeaux qui était apparemment l'objet qui répartissait les élèves !Ma répartition se déroulerait le lendemain matin devant tout les élèves et professeurs !Il m'expliqua le rôle des quatre maisons, des fondateurs, et me laissa devant un tableau qui menait à une chambre !

Fatiguée , je me changea rapidement, et me coucha l'esprit enfin un peu en paix !

Mais le trac commençait à me prendre au ventre au fur et à mesure !

J'allais enfin rencontrer mon frère ! Tout ce que je connaissais de lui, c'est ce que j'avais pu entendre en écoutant aux portes de chez moi !Et c'était vraiment peu !juste que c'était mon frère jumeau !Et que l'on se ressemblait énormément ,il paraît. Etant donné que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre avec les mêmes yeux que moi et qu'il doit être mon sosie je pense que je le reconnaîtrais facilement !

Et si je ne le reconnaissais pas ? naan pense pas à ça !

Mon autre partie de moi ! Depuis des années je me sens vide, pas entière maintenant je comprends !Mon autre moitié !J'ai peur qu'il me rejette !

Stop faut pas que j'y pense !j'avais réussi jusque là, ce n'était pas pour stresser la veille !

Je m'endormis en pensant avec appréhension au lendemain !

Et voilà j'ai enfin mis les basses de mon histoire !dite moi se que vous en pensez !et aussi pour m'encourager ! sa fait toujours plaisir une ptite rewiew !voila bsxxx

La suite arrive bientôt !


	3. Comment AnaLucia joua au chat et à la so

**Nda** : ben voilà, me revoila, merci bcp pour vos review ! et merci de me lire donc ! lol

Bon je suis dsl si ma nda est nulle mais c'est pas ma faute, au moment même ou je vous écrit, une folle furieuse est entrain de me déranger à me tirer les cheveux, me mettre pleins de fluo vert partout dans le cou et tout ! alors l'eviter et écrire en même temps !TT

De plus , le comble, c'est que je dois faire une argumentation qui doit vous faire venir les larmes aux yeux !oe, dégoûter ,je dois m'excuser ! pour un truc qu'elle n'a pas appréciée ! pffff elle l'a prit au 1er degré aussi , fallais le prendre au 2 sd degré ! ôÕ

Breffff je vais essayer de trouver un truc, en plus, j'ai la music de elton John qu'il chante pour diana, (lady) en fond bon…………. Je trouve riennnnnnnn à dire.

**...:_ A ma sœur que jaimeuuuuuuuuuuuuh :...…………..……………..._**

(Qu'est ce que c'est mignon et pour sa sœur OO c'est adorableuuuuh, le premier qui dit ça, je lui pete la gueule !)

hum hum !

**...:elo :...…………………….………………………...**

je suis désolée pour mon sens de l'humour ultra debile, je ne le pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit ! et je le dit devant tout le monde ! ce n'est pas vrai ! le plafond d'elo n'est **_pas_** jaune, je l'avoue, j'ai mentis, mais c'était pour te donner le sourire, pour moi tu sais, tes la seule sœur que j'ai jamais eu ! Je veux pas que tu me detesteuuuuh, si tes triste , je suis triste et puis ton plafond , ben il est magnifique et puis de toute façon, il ne peut pas être pas bô vu que je tes aidée à le frotter pour que môman puisse le peindre en blanc et que toi aussi, tu le peigne ! C'est un magnifique blanc en plus pi ton plafond , c'est le plus bo de tout les plafonds du mÔndë ! si si je te jurë !

et aussi je présente mes plus plate excuse à ton plafond aussi, si je l'ai offensée , j'en suis navrée !

Di tu me pardonnera un jour ?Bien voilà je n'ai pas pu faire mieux que ça, j'en suis dsl.

**Ps** : pour ce qui comprenne pas et bien voyez vous quand on offre une rose jaune à quelqu'un, c'est pour lui passer un message qui est : tes cocu ! simpa hein !

**...:Fin :...……………………………………………**

Bien voilà apres cela je passe à autre chose et dite vous avez eu les larmes au yeux ?

Ah et aussi merci bcp miss la muse pour avoir le courage et la patience de corriger toutes mes fautes d'orthographes .

J'espere que je n'ai rien oubliée , ah si et merci kaleyna pour tes conseils !J e vais les mettre en pratique enfin un pour le chapitre d'apres !

Et aussi le titre de ma fic vient de moa mais le resumée vient de ma sœur ainsi que les titres des chapitres! et Ana lucia et son frère, et ses parent viennent de moi mais le reste vient d'un auteur ultra mega genial !lol

Voilà et bien il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire apres ce long spitch que je pense que peu d'entre vous on du lire et bien

**...:Bonne lecture :...……...**

**Chapitre 3 : Comment Ana Lucia joua au chat et à la souris avec son frère et rencontra le grand mechant loup.**

Mondieumondieumondieu !Par merlin qu'est ce que je fais là !

Je me trouve devant une petite porte en chêne, dans une pièce adjacente à la grande salle, une vieille dame à l'air sévère m'avait dit de rester là avant que l'on vienne me chercher .

Lala !j'ai peur ! je n'aurais jamais cru ça de moi !pourtant là !

inspire !expire !inspire ! expire !

Si quelqu'un passe par là vaudrait mieux pas qu'il s'approche je ne sais pas s'il s'en sortirait indemne .

En fixant mes pieds, je secouais énergiquement mes mains comme pour m'aérer .

Mon regard est attiré par un éclat sur mon anulaire gauche, une bague, celle que mon fiancée ma envoyé, sans m'avoir jamais vu . Elle est toute simple,il ne s'est pas cassé le cul !Remarque moi non plus j'ai pris la plus simple, enfin pas n'importe laquelle non plus mais aussi,je n'avais pas vraiment la tête a ça, à ce moment là .

De penser à ça, ça m'a calmée un peu. Mais mon cœur refit un bond en pensant à la répartition. Et à mon frère !

Dans un instant, je vais enfin voir mon frère, par merlin !Dans quelle maison est-il?Et dans quelle maison je serais !est ce que il va m'aimer ?quel âge a-t-il? à quoi ressemble-t-il?

Hein ? qu'est ce que je viens de dire là ? oula faut que je me calme !J'en arrive même à me poser des questions débiles .

Il a 16 ans ,et il me ressemble mais dans quelle maison est-il? Ca Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit ! raaaa il l'a fait exprès !

-Bon calme toi ! tu ne dois rien laissait transparaître de tes sentiments !rien !

voilà c'est bon ! parfois le mieux, c'est de se parler à haute voix .

Le seul défaut de cette technique, c'est que si tu croise quelqu'un ,il te prendra pour une folle, a parler toute seule devant une porte .

C'est sur que si c'est moi qui trouve quelqu'un parler tout seule ,jme fous de sa poire .Evidement !

A c'est a mon tour de rentrer, apparemment Dumbledore m'a présentée .

-Miss Mckinon venez, me dit la vieille dame.

En essayent de paraître calme je m'avance vers le tabouret d'une démarche fluide et rapide et en jetant de rapide coup d'œil à la salle, cherchant en vain mon frère .

Comment le retrouver dans cette masse d'élèves !

On me posa le Choipeaux miteux devant les yeux puis, trou noir... quand soudain j'entends une voix dans ma tête .

-A Miss Mckinon ,j'aurais dû vous répartir ,il y a 6 ans en même temps que votre frère !

Nan sans blague !Comme si je ne le savais pas !J'étais autre part !

- bon voyons voir, où vais-je vous mettre. D'ores et déjà ,je peux écarter Poufsouffle !

Ca m'aide pas à savoir quelle sera ma maison !

-hum oui je me dépêche, tu n'as décidément pas la patience et l'humilité des Serdaigle toi !

Mais je rêve ! Un Choipeaux me donne des leçons de morale !J'aurais tout vu ici !

-Ca y est j'ai trouvé dans qu'elle maison tu seras, malgré tes convictions. Et ne te fis pas à se que l'on en dit! Elle correspond tout à fait à ton caractère... hum disons bref je vais t'envoyer à …

-Serpentard

Ce mot résonna quelques instants dans ma tête, le temps d'assimiler.

Non !

non, je ne veux pas y aller ! Après tout ce que l'on m'a dit dessus au réunion familiale . Je ne veux pas devenir mangemorte !Si j'y vais, je… je quoi ! Rien du tout ! C'est ma vie, mon choix ! J'ai décidée que je ne le serai pas, c'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que ça détermine mon avenir !De plus le choipeau a dit « Et ne te fit pas à se que l'on en dit ». Serai-ce une allusion à ça ?Sûrement !

-hum Miss !Allez vous asseoir à votre table !

Oups, encore une fois, perdue dans mon intense réflexion, le temps a passé … et moi je suis restée sur le tabouret à réfléchir !LA HONTE !

Je me lève calmement et me dirigea vers la table qui venait de m'applaudir bruyamment. Une Mckinon à Serpentard, cela semble normal pour eux !

Je m'assis à la seule place libre tout en jetant de lourds regards noir à quiconque oserait n'émettre un simple sourire ,cela marchait et jeta un froid sur la salle.

Malheureusement pour moi en face se trouvait Black ! Cette fille, je l'ai rencontrée à une réunion de famille et rien qu'au premier regard , je ne l'apprécie pas. Tout en elle me révulse ! Pas qu'elle soit moche à ce point non, elle à les trait fin marqués par l'aristocratie des Black ……….ainsi que l'arrogance , la suffisance et le mépris et c'est cela qui me révulse !

Au premier coup d'œil ,cette fille, Bellatrix, on voit qu'elle peut être dangereuse néanmoins je sait déjà que je ne la verrais pas en cours !Elle a un an de moins que moi !

Tout le contraire de sa grande sœur, Narcissa !

Elle, c'est autre chose ! certes ,elle est un minimum sociable et sympathique du peu que je la connais mais elle n'est pas non plus pour rien a Serpentard !Pourtant à la seule réunion de famille où je l'ai vu, on s'est à peu près bien entendue !Et comme ,elle était à Poudlard comme mon frère je lui avais posé des questions.

-Bienvenue à Serpentard, Mckinon !me dit Bellatrix en insistant bien sur mon nom.

je fis une grimace et sans lui jeter un regard commença à manger.

J'essayais de trouver mon frère, mais encore une fois en vain.

Je fus coupée dans ma recherche par Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

On s'adore trop !

-Je m'incruste !

-Nan sans dec !

-Bon ok !En fait je savais que je te manquait alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas squatter un peu à Poudlard !

Elle me lança un regard mi amusé mi exaspéré et se remit à manger.

Elle a compris que je ne parlerais pas !

C'est fou comme en une soirée on avait appris à ce connaître un minimum !

J'eûs à peine le temps de manger une tartine de nutella avant que Narcissa, partie chercher mon emploi du temps, revienne.

-Arrête de t'empiffrer et suis-moi je t'emmène en cours.

Je lui lançai un regard de chien battu en lui montrant ma deuxième tartine à peine entamée mais rien n'y fit, je dûs lâcher ma tartine avec un air de dépit qui la fit marrer.

Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres

Je lui lançai un regard noir, elle rigola de plus belle.

Je commence a douter de mon regard !

-Bon tu m'emmènes en cours ou pas, il y a tout le monde qui est en train de partir lui lançai-je agacée.

Arrivée devant la salle, on avait 5 minute d'avance. Les Serdaigle arrivèrent puis peu apres les Serpentard. Tout en examinant mon emploi du temps, j'envoyai balader les serpentards qui essayaient de faire amis amis.

Nan mais sans blague comme si je ne voyais pas clair dans leur jeu.

Il y en a un même qui a eu l'audace de me demander ce que je pensais des « sang-de-bourbes »!

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'au moment où mon poing aterrit sur sa figure, je lui lançai un regard glacial. Il partit sans demander son reste.

Le professeur arriva sur ces entrefait et je me précipitai tout au fond de la salle.

Narcissa me rejoignit.

Je la regardais avec un étonnement feint.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?Par merlin, aurais-tu pitié d'une riche fille qui est contre les idéaux de sa maison ?

-Mon dieu, heureusement non !La pitié ,c'est pour les peloyes ! ( paumés pour les incultes qui ne connaissent pas les expressions de ma région ) dit-elle sarcastiquement

Je rigole, elle me suivit rapidement.

-N'empêche tu cherches à te faire haïr par tous les serpentards !

-Rien à foutre si ça les dérange !dis-je rageusement

-Bon et sinon, t'as repéré ton frère ?

-Non, il est dans quelle maison ?

-humph, Gryffondor, d'ailleurs ça a dû lui faire un choc de te voir !

-Tu m'étonne apprendre comme ça qu'il a une sœur !

-Oh non ça il était déjà au courant, enfin je suppose puisque mon cousin et lui sont amis !

-Qu'est ce que ton cousin vient faire là !je…

-Miss black et Miss Mckinon trêve de bavardage et appliquez le sortilège que je viens d'expliquer !

Pendant les 2 heures de cours , on ne pût reprendre notre conversation, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce cousin, qu'est ce que il vient faire là ! Le cours prit fin.

C'est pas trop tôt ! Je voulus reprendre notre conversation là où on en était mais en sortant de cours, dans un couloir, je croisai mon regard.

Hein ? mon regard ?

Je restai figée et lui aussi. C'était un garçon, assez grand.

Je crus voir mon reflet mais en masculin. Mon cœur battait tellement vite et mes mains était devenues moite.

Par merlin, mon frère, mon reflet à quelques exceptions près!

Brun comme moi mais lui avait les cheveux très court tandis que moi ,il me tombe au niveau des hanches. Le même regard, la même forme de visage avec les traits fins et son regard, comme le mien, le même mauve améthyste, j'y lus de l'étonnement.

Et en moi je ressentis une bouffée de chaleur, mon jumeau, qu'il est beau (lol elle tombe pas amoureuse ! je précise en cas , pas d'ambiguïté !) .Je suis euphorique , un sourire émue se dessine sur mes lèvres, ma vue se trouble, des larme de joie coule sur mes joues et sans réfléchir plus longtemps ,je me jette dans ses bras, ma tête contre son épaule, il est grand ! Puis soudain, toute mon appréhension me reviens et je me rends compte de mon geste, ma peur me reviens. Et s'il me jette ? Non je ne lui en laisserait pas le temps ! Et sans plus attendre je parti en courant.

Hébété , il resta planté là.

Toute la journée, fût un calvaire, je l'évitai le plus possible. Heureusement Narcissa est là.

Elle m'aide à faire le ni vu ni connu, on est très forte sauf quand ma maladresse reprend le dessus et que je me prends les pieds dans ma cape et que je m'étale de tout mon long par terre !

Et elle, au lieu de m'aider, à chaque fois, elle se marre !

Apparemment, c'est très drôle ! Moi je ne trouve pas, mais a la fin je ris quand même.

Heureusement qu'elle est là ma Isa !

Avec tout ça ,on s'est encore plus rapprochées. Elle me fait rire quand elle voit que j'ai le regard dans le vide et la mine triste et moi je la fais rire en m'étalant par terre !

Chacune sa manière !

Et avec tout ça , je ne pense plus à notre conversation que l'on a eu en sortilège.

Enfin, les cours sont terminés, Isa est à la bibliothèque et moi je cherche la bibliothèque !

La garce ,elle a fait exprès de me lâcher comme ça, je suis perdue !

J'ai encore vu mon frère de loin,cette fois accompagné de trois autres garçons. Les Maraudeurs, d'après Isa.

Je me suis empressée de me baisser et de faire semblant de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac près du mur.

Ca marche à tout les coups, on ne peut pas me reconnaître comme ça. On voit juste mes cheveux bruns et ma cape .

J'attends encore quelques minutes puis me relève sauf que devant moi se trouve quelqu'un !

Oh non, cette fois-ci ça n'a pas marché et il m'a reconnue et il est venu me demander des comptes, m'engueuler, me taper, m'injurier, me lancer le pire sort de magie noir.

Pire il est venu me dire qu'il s'en fout de moi, qu'il a très bien vécu sans sœur pendant 16 ans et que ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changera.

Dans la panique, mes yeux s'embuent, je veux fuir . Je n'ose pas lever les yeux.

Je tente de l'éviter mais il me retiens.

-Faut qu'on parle.

Je relève la tête pour affronter son regard accusateur et croise deux beaux yeux gris.

Gris ?

Je me rend compte que ce n'est pas mon frère,encore entraîné dans mon délire psychopathe, paranoïaque, je n'ai même pas vérifié si c'était lui ou pas !

Idiote! Idiote ! idiote !

Je détaillais rapidement le garçon en me redressant le plus dignement possible !

Merlin, c'est un beau gosse celui-là !

Brun , les cheveux tombant sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte, il est vraiment beau !

Pendant ce temps, il me regarde avec une lueur d'amusement et d'exaspération dans le regard.

Je haussai un sourcil .

-T'es qui toi ? dis-je sèchement.

Il eût un sourire moqueur.

-Sirius Black.

J'ouvrai grand les yeux, Black ? Sirius ? Naaan pas lui !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux !

-Tout doux !T'énerves pas, je viens mettre les choses au clair ! Toi et moi, il y a rien entre nous.

-Nan sans blague !J'étais pas au courant !

-Tu n'as pas compris. On fait ce que l'on veut sans avoir de compte à rendre à l'autre !

-C'est cool mais au passage, au cas ou tu aurais oublié, on est fiancés au dernières nouvelles lui crachai-je à la figure .

-Tu te calmes, je sais que ça doit être dur d'entendre celà de la part d'un gars tel que moi mais ne te fais pas d'illusion !J'aime pas ma famille, je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir à leurs ordres.

-Mais je m'en fous complètement de toi et de ta famille tu t'entends parler ! Ton arrogance me répugne, sombre crétin !

Il m'a mis hors de moi !Des gars comme ça, j'ai envie de les claquer avec leurs prétentions et leurs airs arrogants !

Tiens ! je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié le « crétin » ! Il s'approche de moi en ayant l'air menaçant.

-Je suis sympa pour cette fois, je laisse passer les insultes. Je le mets sur le compte d'une déception amoureuse mais la prochaine fois je te jette un sort qu'importe que tu sois une fille ! Et tu peux aussi aller dire à mes parents qu'ils arrêtent leur manège. C'est pas en me fiançant à une serpentarde qu'ils réussiront à me soit-disant remettre sur le droit chemin. Et …

Je lui mets mon poing dans la figure, je tremble de rage. Je lui aurais mis plus tôt mais j'étais bouche bée, figée.

Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte celui là !

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ta famille à la con !Je m'en fous de toi, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne te connaissais pas et je m'en portais beaucoup mieux ! crétin !

Et je pars en courant avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui lui était arrivé.

Je ne sais pas ou je vais, je m'en fiche complètement. Comment, ils ont pu me fiancer à un crétin pareil !Il m'énerve ! Il est peut-être beau mais alors je sais déjà que je ne le supporte pas avec son air de suffisance. Il parle de lui comme s'il était un dieu !

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je m'arrête et me trouve devant les portes de la grande salle.

Comment suis-je arrivée là ? mystère et boule de gomme (Oo).

J'entre, Isa n'est pas là, celle là ,elle ne va pas s'en sortir indemne !

Oh non, il y a les Maraudeurs sauf Black évidemment, ouf ils ne m'ont pas vue.

Au cas où vous vous demanderez qui sont les Maraudeurs, je reprendrais les mots de Isa : une bande d'immatures dans laquelle se trouve ton frère et mon cousin ainsi qu'un certain Remus Lupin, préfet de Gryffondor, assez raisonnable et discret et James Potter, lui c'est le plus arrogant avec Black- au passage, elle me dit que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance par rapport à Black-( sa compassion aurait pu m'atteindre un peu si elle avait pris la peine de cacher son sourire moqueur !).

Elle m'avait dit aussi que James Potter était attrapeur.

Bref Isa arrive peu de temps apres moi.

Grrrrrr enlève tout de suite ce sourire, toi, je lui jetai un regard noir (je suis une spécialiste pour ça !)

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Black arriver en me jetant un regard noir (tien c'est la mode) !

Je le suis du coin de l'œil et le voit s'asseoir à la table des lions, puis parler. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon frère se retourne, me regarde puis se lève et se dirige vers moi. Naaaaan ,il m'en veut d'avoir claqué Black ,si ça se trouve, c'est son ami. Drôle d'ami aussi !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de venir me voir , je me lève et chope Isa au passage et me barre le plus vite possible.

Je prends la première porte que je vois, ah, c'est la sortie , pas grave ! On sort et on marche un peu dans la nuit, je lui raconte « l'histoire Black » et aussi vis-à-vis de mon frère, ma peur.

-Toi ? avoir peur ! après la baffe que tu as mise à Rosier ? ben dit donc ! ma vieille !

-Ouais comme tu dis !ben dis donc ! dis-je lasse

-Mais, tu sais, la seule façon de régler tout ça, c'est d'aller le voir !faut pas avoir peur !

Piquée dans mon ego

-Mais je n'ai pas peur !

Et là, la phrase qui tue !

-Ben prouve-le !

-Quand tu veux ! ( mon ego ! vous comprenez !)

-Ok,maintenant !

Et elle se casse je ne comprends pas tout là ! Soudain j'entends des pas, je me retourne et vois une silhouette avancer vers moi ! Qui est ce ? et derrière l'inconnu je vois Isa se retourner et lever le pouce vers le haut en signe d'encouragement!

Je me retourne vers l'inconnu avec un mauvais pressentiment et je croise deux améthystes.

Je deglutis mais ne baisse pas les yeux .

Il me regardait durement.

-Il faut qu'on parle !

Décidemment ,ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche !

**...:Fin :...**

**voilà et bien maintenant vous savez ce que vous reste à faire ? attendez je vais vous aider, lol me dire ce que vous avez pensée de ce chapitre ainsi que ma « trop belle argumentation » pour ma sœur et voilà !**

**bsxxx**

**ps : vous savez quoi ? ce chapitre, sa me prend 10 page wold , je suis trop fiere de mi lol et c'est la que vous allez me casser en me disant d'une voix hautain pfffffff que ça ! Moi j'en fais 80 ! '**

**Oõ heins ? 80 ? naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !**

**Lol ÔÔ**

**Bye bye les ziguiguis (c'est pas une insulte !) lol**


	4. Comment tout s'explique et comment PamPa

**Nda : **me revoila lol, ben que dire wouaaa merci bcp pour vos review ! vs zavez aimé ma ptite declaration d'escuse lol

Bref merci bcp a kaleyna pour tes conseils lol ,almadora, elo, takinza, oceane, mangel, ptit nana ( ? dsl je ne t'es pas reconnue !) et babylily95 !

Bref voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture

**…………………………………………………………………………..:Chapitre 4 :………………………………………………….………………………**

-vlammmmmmmmmm

-argggggggggggggg, mais putainnnnn, t'es folle tu es super lourdeuh!

Elle venait de se jeter sur moi.

-Nan ! allez Annie ! dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

argg Annie ? il est mal passé surtout après le réveil qu'elle m'a fait, elle est suicidaire !

-heinnnnn !tu redis Annie encore une fois dans ta vie, t'y survis pas (dsl pour les rimes c'est pas fait exprès !)

Elle a l'intelligence d'esprit de prendre un air penaud.

-ok mais dis moi ce qui s'est passé, hier soir alors. Moi je m'inquiète pour toi, tce c'est un honneur, moi une Black m'intéresser au problèmes d'autrui.

-Tu parles, t'es juste trop curieuse.'

Elle fait une moue boudeuse mais naan je marche pas là, elle m'a plantée là comme ça hier et pour s'excuser ,elle m'écrase le matin !

-Mais n'empêche, tu lui à enfin parlée et c'est lui qui est venu tout seul, d'ailleurs ,il avait l'air un peu en colère je crois ! Dis, il ne t'a rien fait, pas de blagues, de sortilèges et tout ?

Elle a l'air vraiment inquiète , bien fait, c'est ma vengeance .

-Ouais ben hé !

Elle me regarde bizarrement là !

-Ouais ben hé quoi ? tu es sûre que ça va ? dis ça s'est bien passé ?

Ca fait bizarre de la voir si expressive là parce que devant les autres elle est bien froide la isa ! Elle cache bien son jeu ! C'est ce qui me décide à tout lui raconter.

**..……………………………………………………………..:Flash back :………………………………………………………..…………………..**

_Je me retourne vers l'inconnu avec un mauvais pressentiment et je croise deux améthystes._

_Je déglutis mais ne baisse pas les yeux ._

_Il me regardait durement._

_-Il faut qu'on parle !_

_Décidemment ,ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche !_

Je fais un pas en arrière face à ce regard, c'est pas le fait qu'il soit en colère qui me fais reculer, c'est le fait que ce regard vienne de lui. Ca me blesse, inconsciemment, j'y tiens à lui.

Il me retient par le bras.

-Nan , tu vas nulle part, tu m'as suffisamment évité durant la journée, dit-il toujours avec la même voix dure.

-Pas la peine de me parler aussi durement, je ne t'ai rien fais ! Et puis lâche moi !

Il me jette un regard soupçonneux. Je comprends le message.

-C'est bon, je ne vais pas m'enfuir, soupirais-je.

Il me lâche, il me fixait toujours, moi aussi, ça fait trop bizarre de voir son sosie en face, enfin sosie, on voit bien que c'est un garçon et moi une fille ! (naaaaan **Oo **sans blague !) mais on se ressemble tant ! C'en est déroutant.

Il a toujours ce regard dur.

-Pourquoi , tu me fixes comme ça !

-Je peux te retourner ta question !

Je détourne le regard, il me gêne. Je fais quelques pas pour bouger un peu, cacher ma gène, j'ai froid, j'ai peur. Je croise les bras devant moi, pour me réchauffer et je regarde les étoiles.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois qui me fixe toujours mais soucieux cette fois. J'attends qu'il commence son interrogatoire.

Il pousse un soupir, puis fait quelques pas aussi.

Il faisait que se passer la mains dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux !

-hein ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne te connais même pas et encore heureux puisque tu es à Serpentard mais…

-Nan mais tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! m'écriai je, tu vas pas faire comme ton copain Black là , te baser sur des préjugés et dire que simplement parce que je suis une Serpentard, je suis mauvaise ! Pour l'instant, c'est vous les Gryffondor , qui étiez cons à juger les gens par rapport a leurs maisons !

-Nous cons ?

-Ouais, vous cons, parfaitement !

-Tu ne me connais même pas !

-Je ne demande que ça, murmurais je ,mais il ne m'entendit pas.

-et ne critique pas ma maison. tu t'es vue toi à foutre des baffes à un de mes meilleurs amis et à qui va ! continu-il.

-Mais tu l'as vu d'abord, comment il est, arrogant et prétentieux…

-Je ne te permets pas de le juger, c'est mon ami et je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

-A oui parce qu'il faut je te demande avant de donner mon avis ?

-Exactement !

-Ok , laisse tomber, tout compte fait, je n'ai plus envie de te connaître, je me casse !

-Ouais ,c'est ça, casses-toi, de tout façon , c'est la seul chose que tu sais faire : fuir, pâlit-il.

-Je ne fuis pas !

-Si

-Nan

-si

-Je te dit que nan !

-Et bien moi si !

-TU M'ENERVES !dit –on en même temps.

On se regarde, amusés, puis je me renfrogne en me souvenant de ce qu'il venait de me dire, je lui tourne le dos.

-Tu boudes ?

-Nan

-Si

J'esquisse un sourire mais ne me retourne pas.

-T'es têtue me dis-il.

-Pas autant que toi !

Finalement , il reprend son sérieux.

-Qui es tu ?

-Ana lucia.

-Oui, ça je le sais, à force qu'on me répète ton prénom en me demandant si je te connais, je m'en souviens rigole t il.

-Mais ce que je te demande, tu le sais très bien mais tu évites la question, alors répond moi une bonne fois pour toutes!

Je me retourne et le fixe longuement avant de répondre. Je met mes mains dans mes poches et recroqueville ma tête entre les épaules !

-je… euh… j… je…

J'arrive pas à lui dire, je tremble, j'ai peur.

Il voit mon regard perdu, veut me prendre dans ses bras, je me recule.

-Non, ne t'approche pas, j… je …

-Qu'est ce qui il y a ? me demande t il gentiment.

Je me recule encore plus.

-Pas ta pitié, dis je durement.

Il est surpris par mon changement de ton, il se renfrogne.

Je prends une grande respiration en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ta sœur murmurais-je.

-Pardon ? pâlit il.

Je détourne la tête.

-Je suis ta sœur jumelle répétais-je clairement.

**..….…………………………………………………………..……..:Fin Flash Back :………………………………………………….………………………**

-Et voilà tu sais tout ! dis je sadiquement.

-Hein quoi ? et naan tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là, panique isa.

-Si si je peux, la preuve ! ajoutais je avec un sourire sadique.

Elle se fait menaçante avec sa baguette pointée sur moi.

-Crache le morceau !

-Nan

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire une formule.

-Ok ok c'est bon, je te dis la suite.

La garce, elle est capable de me jeter un sort en plus, et pas des plus innocents !

**..……………………………………………………………………..:Re Flash back :………………………………………………………………………………………..**

_Je détourne la tête._

_-Je suis ta sœur jumelle répétais-je clairement._

Il me regarde avec deux billes à la place des yeux ( deux belle billes mauve )

-J … je… co … com… co… comment ça ? bégaye-t-il à son tour.

Il doit s'appuyer à l'arbre le plus proche.

-Ben ça alors !

Ca tu l'as dit bouffi ! Je préfère taire mes sarcasmes.

-Mais, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ? dis je agacée

-Ben nan, enfin si,….. pas vraiment en fait, bafouille-t-il penaud.

-Pourquoi ? toi oui ? s'étonne-il.

-Nan pas vraiment ! rien nada jusqu'à ce que je rencontre isa.

-Isa ?

-Narcissa , rectifis-je distraitement.

-Ah oui ,c'est vrai, t'es une Serpentard !

-hey ! fis-je vexée

Il rigole. Je sens une bouffée de bonheur envahir mon ventre, je me jette dans ses bras

Au début surpris, il répond ensuite à mon étreinte.

**..…………………………………………………………………………...:Re Fin Flash back :……………………………………………………………………….**

-Mais c'est trognon !

-Hey ! fis-je agacée si tu veux savoir la fin, tu ne me coupes pas !

-Dac au dac mais avoues que c'est mignon !

-ISA !

-ok ok motus et bouche cousue !

Malgré moi je souris, je lui lance un regard d'avertissement, elle se mime en train de se coudre la bouche et de jeter une aiguille invisible. Avec un regard d'ange.

En souriant, je repris.

**..………………………………………………….….………..:Re re Flash back :……………………………………………………………..……………………..**

C'est l'histoire d'un p'tit lapinou tout mimi! Il s'appelle PamPam, il aime gambader dans les près et quand il voit un crapaud, ben il lui demande si ça va et le crapaud à chaque fois lui répond :

-Sa craaaapote !

et il adore chanter la chanson ♪:

♪ Ce matiiiin ! ♪

♪Uuuun lapin ! a tué un chasseuuuuur ! ♪

♪C'était un lapin quiii, c'était un lapiiin quiiiiii ♪ ♪ ♪….

**..……………………………………………….…….……..:Re re Fin Flash back :………………………………………………………………….……………………..**

**-**Naaaaaaaaaaaaan, c'est pas çaaaaa! Tu te fous de ma gueule !

Je la regarde feintant la surprise, coupée en plein dans ma trop belle histoire.

-Hein ? qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je me suis trompée ?

Elle me regarde horrifiée.

-Mais ouiiiii, c'est pas cette histoire ! t'en étais quand toi et ton frangin vous vous serriez dans vos bras ! Tu sais le passage trognon !

Je lui fait un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ah oui qu'est ce que je suis bête ! dis-je en faisant semblant de me frapper le front .

Elle me regarde exaspérée. Je secoue la tête et reprend mon histoire .

**..………………………………………………..……….………..:Re re re Flash back :……………………………………………………………..**

_Il rigole. Je sens une bouffée de bonheur envahir mon ventre, je me jette dans ses bras._

_Au début surpris, il répond ensuite à mon étreinte._

Je me sens bien, dans ses bras, je me sens vivante, je vis enfin.

-Ben toi en fait t'es une sentimentale ! dit-il moqueur

-Pas du tout, répondis-je en le repoussant.

-Allez va, vient dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, mais tu caches bien ton jeu , t'es une gentille toi en fait.

Je rigole la tête contre son torse. Je la relève un instant et lui jette un pseudo regard noir.

Amusé, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffe.

Je me dégage brusquement. Faussement vexée.

-Nan mais dit, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi jusqu'à maintenant ? Pourtant Black, lui me connaît.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est cet été , quand tu as été fiancé à Sirius lui aussi, a été surpris. Il n'a fait que me poser des questions, je pensais que j'était fils unique. D'ailleurs , j'y crois pas, ma sœur, fiancée à mon ami ! lala le monde est petit !

-Tu veux dire le monde des sang pur !

-Oe, mais au fait tu vis chez qui ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois là à Poudlard, t'étais où av…

-Hola, chaque chose en son temps ! dis-je amusée. Tout d'abord, je vivais chez nos pare…

-Vivais ?pourquoi ? me coupe-il.

-Je suis partie, dis-je évasive.

-Partie ? pourquoi ?

-Pour tout, pour rien , c'est sans importance et toi chez qui tu vis ?

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas me répondre s'inquiète-il.

Je fais un geste évasif de la main et hausse les épaules en détournant la tête.

-Ana…

Surprise, je le regarde, il y avait tant de chose dans ce simple mot. Mal à l'aise, je me tortille les mains et prit une grande inspiration.

-Nos parent vivent en Italie, d'après ce que j'ai compris, on y est nés tout les deux.

-Comment sont-ils ?

Je hausse les épaules, je n'aime pas penser à eux.

-Grands, hautains, débiles, froids… et toi chez qui tu vis ?

Il n'est pas dupe, mais répond quand même.

- pffffff moi ? ben chez les Parkinson, des sang purs, ils ont un fils, Roger , il est à Serpentard en 6eme année aussi. Apparemment,c'est des « amis » à nos parents.

Il grimace.

-Tu ne les aimes pas ?

-Pfffffffff, des mangemorts, crache-il, tce qu'ils ont osé m'envoyer la lettre.

-T'en as fait quoi, demandais-je avec appréhension.

-Mais je l'ai brûlée cette lettre à la con !explose-il.

Je pousse un soupire de soulagement.

Soudain, il me regarde intensément.

-Et mais toi aussi , t'as dû la recevoir ! T'en as fait quoi ? pâlit-il.

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et la lui montre. Il recule.

-Tu… tu l'as gardée ?

-Oui, dis-je simplement.

-Tu veux devenir mangemorte ? crache-il.

Il me regarde avec dégoût alors j'éclaircis la situation.

-Je l'ai gardée, oui mais attends avant de me couper et me juger, je l'ai gardée pour la montrer à Dumbledore.

Il me regarde pendant quelques instants, bêtement puis son visage se fend d'un large sourire et il me prend dans ses bras.

-T'es trop bête de m'avoir fait marcher comme ça ! parce que moi là je courrais carrément, j'ai eu trop peur, me confis-il.

Il commençait à faire froid , je tremble un peu.

-T'as froid ?

J' acquiesce de la tête.

-Tiens, me fait-il en souriant moqueur.

Il me tend son écharpe au couleurs de Gryffondor. J'eus un sourire un coin.

-Tu sais que ceux de ma maison, la plupart y sont allergiques.

-Je sais, je sais, on va voir si c'est pareil pour toi ! sauf bien sur si t'as peur !

Je le regarde, amusée , et lui prends son écharpe.

-Ben si tu veux mon avis, ça te vas beaucoup mieux que le vert et argent !rigole-il.

-Dis ce que tu veux mais je suis fière de ma maison.

Il me regarde choqué.

-Me regardes pas comme ça, je ne suis pas folle ! MOI je suis rusée, maligne…énumérais-je avec un air hautain et crâneuse.

Il rigole.

-Avec un très mauvais caractère aussi s'exclame-il

-Pas du tout, tu t'es vu toi, comment t'es têtu !

-C'est pas moi qui donne des baffes comme je respire.

-J'en donne à ceux qui en méritent.

-Sirius ne la méritait pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcil.

-Tu parle ! t'aurais vu comment il me parlait ! Il se prend pour un dieu comme s'il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds ! C'est abjecte !lançais je degoutée.

-Il t'as fait son numéro , s'étonne Alessandro avec un grand sourire.

-Ouais, dis-je en mettant mon coude dans ses côtes.

-AIE, mais ça va pas !

-Oh excuse moi je n'ai pas fait exprès !m'exclamais-je avec un regard d'ange, et merci de te soucier de ma santé ! ça va bien là.

Il me regarde exaspéré. Je lui fais un grand sourire innocent.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais, il est minuit et si on se fait choper dehors à cette heure-ci, on est mal, lâche-il en regardant sa montre.

Je hoche la tête et le suis.

Dans le hall, je m'arrête brusquement réalisant un truc.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas où il est mon dortoir avouais-je penaude.

Il eut un sourire

-Allez va, viens je t'y emmène dit-il d'un ton bourru en me prenant le bras.

-Tu sais ou c'est ? m'étonnais-je

Pour toute réponse, il me fait un sourire énigmatique et m'entraîne dans les sous-sol.

Arrivés devant un mur de pierre, il s'arrête. Je le regarde bizarrement.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes devant un mur de pierre ? tu sais je veux bien que tu sois bizarre mais quand même !

-Nan nan tais toi et observe le grand maître.

Je leve un sourcil narquois.

-Cokola

Je le regarde comme s'il était fou. Mais pour lui donner raison le mur se déplaça sur le coté, et j'y vis une grande salle au couleurs verte et argent.

-Et voilà Miss, vous êtes arrivée !

Il s'approche, me prend dans ses bras et me fait un bisou sur le front.

-Bonne nuit ptite sœur !

Je m'étrangle.

-T'en sais rien si sa se trouve, je suis ta grande sœur !

-Nan nan impossible Anita !

-Anita ? tu redis ça t'es mort !... alexou !

Il s'étrangle à son tour . Il me regarde effaré.

-Ok j'arrête abdique-t-il.

-Bon maintenant va , moi faut encore que je me tape toute la remontée des escaliers et tout !

-Oui, ok , ….hé! attends ! ton écharpe !

Je la lui rends, lui fais un grand sourire et le mur se referma sur lui.

**..………………………………………………………………….……..:Re re re fin Flash back :………………………………………………………………………..**

-Wouaaa! Ca se finit en happy end! S'exclame isa

Je lui fais un grand sourire heureux. Puis, elle fronce les sourcils.

-Hey mais attends, ça veut dire que depuis hier soir je m'inquiète pour toi, pour rien ?capte-t-elle.

Je lui fais un sourire de pétasse et me casse vite dans la salle de bains, évitant un sort de justesse.

Quand, j'en ressors, elle s'est calmée mais me lance quand même un regard glacial. Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil, puis on sort.

Une belle journée commence, mon frère est super génial, mes parent me foutent la paix, mon fiancé…. bon ok TT sans commentaire mais mise à part ça, tout va bien !

Noubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

La suite arrive surement samedi prochain reprise de cour oblige

bsxxx


	5. Comment Ana lucia rencontra le grand hib

Nda :me revoila ☺☻

,lol, apres une semaine d'absence, je suis fière de vous présenter un nouveau chapitre !

très pompeux ! ♫

lol bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ah et le « chanter soprano » ne vient pas de moi mais d'un copain à ma sœur et le titre de ma sœur et de moi.

Wouaaaaaaaaaaaa qu'est ce que je ferais pas sans ma sœur !lol

Et merci à miss la muse pour me corriger mes fautes ! elle aussi qu'est ce que je ferais pas sans elle ! des fautes lol Õo humour bidon a moi

Et merci bcp pour vos review ! ca me fais trop trop trop plaisir !

Et pour la partie en italien, la traduction, c'est avec orange traduction, je ne parle pas italien lol déjà anglais je suis catastrophique alors voilà !

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5**

**Comment Ana lucia rencontra le grand hiboux noir, une rousse au yeux vert et ses géniteur.** ♣

Isa me boude tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la grande salle . Et moi, il me tarde de retrouver mon frère. Mais je garde mon visage impassible, je n'aime pas quand on peut voir mes sentiments, je me sens impuissante, fragile, atteignable, vulnérable et puis, depuis toute petite, on m'a toujours appris à faire ça. Maintenant, c'est un réflexe, même si je trouve ça lâche, hypocrite, ce masque est mon seul bouclier derrière lequel je peux me réfugier.

On rentre dans la grande salle, je vois mon frère alors je laisse tomber mon masque quelques secondes pour lui adresser un sourire discret puis je vais à ma table.

La journée s'annonce magnifique.

Je commence à déjeuner quand soudain résonne dans toute la salle des bruissements d'aile : le courrier. Le petit rituel du matin, rien d'anormal quoi ! Sauf que ce matin, je reçois une lettre.

Un hiboux se pose devant moi. Grand, noir. Je ne reçois jamais de courrier alors si en plus quand j'en reçois le hiboux est noir, et la lettre d'un rouge cramoisi il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Juste une beuglante envoyée par je ne sais qui ! Je la regarde fixement, sans oser la toucher. Les bords fument, elle ne va pas tarder à exploser mais je n'ose pas la prendre comme si elle allait me brûler les doigts. Isa est silencieuse aussi. Je regarde à la table des Gryffondors, Remus me regarde soucieux, je le vois parler, puis les maraudeurs me fixent. Mon frère m'interroge du regard, je ne lui réponds pas.

Soudain, la lettre explose, une voix à glacer les entrailles commence à hurler.

Ana lucia

Come avete osato fare ciò ! Avete fatto vergogna in nome dello Mckinon, vi proibisco di restare più a lungo alli. Non è andando alli che stringete al riparo dal vostro futuro, stringete ciò che dovete essere e se lo occorre, ve li forzeremo. Si è il vostro genitore, si ha la vostra guardia, essete sotto la nostra responsabilità. Avete gettato la vergogna sulla famiglia. La nostra reputazione è in gioco. Ancora felici, avete scelto Serpentard ma non vi restereste. La vostra crisi d'adolescenza è abbastanza durata. Si pensate di avere istruito adeguatamente. Ancora un passo falso come quest'ultimo, e si finisce la vostra istruzione alla casa. Ora, ritornerete finire la vostra scolarità a dumstrang. Viene a cercarli tra il giorno. Questa è la vostra ultima possibilità di recuperare il vostro errore!

Vostro padre

Marcus Mckinon

Puis la lettre s'enflamme. La grande salle est silencieuse.

Mon cœur rate un battement, comment a-t-il osé me faire ça! Je dois être pâle comme un fantôme. Je suis sonnée, je continue à fixer le néant n'osant pas lever les yeux.

-Qui était-ce ? demande isa.

Je ne réponds pas, et recommence à manger lentement, sortant de ma torpeur. Je me prépare chaque tartine de nutella avec un soin extrême.

La cloche sonne, je finis tranquillement puis je me lève. Je n'ai toujours pas les idées claires mais bon, je dois aller en cours . Isa est à coté de moi et me jette de fréquents coups d'œil inquiets.

Dans le hall.

-Qui était-ce, redemande-elle.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Sais pas.

Mes mains tremblent. Soudain, je sens une pression sur mon épaule.

-HAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa! ( c'est un cri ptdr')

Je fais un de ces bond ! Je suis tellement tendue faut dire. Je me retourne, c'est mon frère.

-Hé Ane-lou ! C'était qui ? demande-t-il soucieux.

Super sympas, il « oublie » de me faire remarquer qu'il m'a fait la peur de ma vie !

Je re hausse les épaules, la tête ailleurs. Derrière lui, je vois les maraudeurs me regarder moi et mon frère bizarrement, avec incompréhension, ils ont loupé un épisode faut dire aussi.

Je lui fais un pâle sourire.

-Rien d'important.

Je regarde autour de moi, paniquant un peu, de voir quelqu'un venir et m'emmener de force. Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore.

-Hé tu m'écoute ? s'impatiente Alessandro, c'était quoi ce charabia.

-Hein de quoi ? rien du tout, on a quoi là, on va être en retard !

-Ane-lou réponds moi !

-Hey pourquoi tu lui parles ? c'est une Serpentard , demande Black à mon frère.

Le blaireau ! …….OO…TT Excusez moi les Poufsoufles, vous ranger dans la même catégorie que cet abruti….

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard marmonne-t-il .

Pendant ce temps je tente de m'éclipser.

-Hé nan toi tu ne vas nul part dit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

-Mais lâche moi putain de bordel de merde ! On a cours, ça a sonné, on va être en retard, explosais-je.

La lettre m'a super énervée, j'en ai marre.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit qui c'était ! hurle-t-il à son tour.

-Mais Alex pourquoi tu lui parle ? putain réponds moi !

-Hé elle a raison on est en retard, fait remarquer Lupin.

-Faut y aller s'exclame Potter parlant pour la première fois.

Ils commencent à partir, Alex me tient toujours la main.

Isa les suit.

-Pourquoi, on les suit? demandais-je à Isa.

-On a cours avec eux.

Mon frère s'impatiente d'avoir à me tirer.

-Putain, cours ! m'ordonne-t-il.

J'obtempère. On court dans un dédale de couloirs lugubres, sombres , on descend des escaliers, des torches sont accrochées au murs éclairant les nombreux couloirs.

Ils s'arrêtent devant une porte, Potter frappe puis rentre, on le suit.

-Ca fait 5 minutes que ça a sonné, qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?

Je regarde d'où vient la voix. Arggghhh, ça un prof ! Mais, on dirait Russard !

Il nous regarde avec ses yeux plissés en deux fentes. Il remarque Isa au milieu des Gryffondor puis son regard se pose sur moi.

-Miss Black allez vous asseoir, Potter, Black, Lupin et Mckinon, j'enlève 5 point chacun pour avoir retardé Miss Black.

Ils ne bronchent même pas , comme habitués, néanmoins Black ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Lupin lui donne un coup de coude.

J'ouvre les yeux scandalisée, mais c'est un abruti fini ce prof !

Puis il me fixe menaçant, je prend aussitôt un visage neutre autant ne pas se le mettre sur le dos des le premier jour.

-Qui êtes vous, aboie -t-il.

-Je suis nouvelle et…

-Votre nom, me coupe-t-il.

Je pousse un soupir d'agacement, il commence à me saoûler celui-là.

-Mckinon fis-je d'une voix glacial.

Il ne s'offusque même pas de mon ton.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez, allez vous asseoir.

-C'est ce que j'aurai fait si vous ne m'aviez pas interrogée, dis-je froidement.

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites miss, je ne vous enlèverais pas de point puisque vous êtes dans ma maison, mais la prochaine fois, c'est la retenue.

Je m'assois à côté d'Isa qui m'a gardé une place.

Pendant tout le cour, je réfléchis à la lettre, ils ne peuvent pas venir ici, je suis en sécurité à Poudlard mais faut quand même que j'aille parler à Dumbledore. Et s'ils venaient quand même ?

Alessandro ne fait que me jeter des coup d'œil. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant, je ne veux pas. Mais il ne va faire que me questionner. J'ai toujours été très indépendante, je me confiais à personne et lui je ne le connais pas vraiment, pas encore. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, mais j'ai toujours tout gardé pour moi avant. Alors, c'est pas parce que j'ai retrouvé mon frère que je vais tout lui confier !

Puis en plus, de me confier ça me fait trop penser au spy … pti… merde j'arrive pas à le dire, vous savez le truc chez qui on va pour se confir euh ah oui psychologue ! je suis fière de moi lol ! ils sont bizarre aussi les Moldus d'inventer des noms aussi tordus ! donc vous savez quand on veut pas dire qu'on voit un psycholomagie ( euh équivalent de psychologue ' je sais ça veux rien dire ) bref donc quand on ne veut pas le dire ben on dit :

je vais voir quelqu'un en hochant la tête gravement

ou sinon on dit :

je me fait suivre ! tout en hochant également la tête avec un air super grave

Isa me ramène sur terre avec un douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je lui jette un regard furieux, qu'est ce qui lui prend.

ça fait maaaaal !

Je ne suis une chochotte mais elle n'y est pas allée doucement aussi !

Elle me regarde exaspérée.

-Tu es grillée murmure-t-elle

Elle regarde un point devant elle, je suis son regard, le prof. Aïe

-Miss Mckinon ma classe n'est pas un lieu pour rêvasser.

Tu m'étonnes !

Avec toute les horreurs qu'il y a dans les bocaux sur les étagères, j'en ferais des cauchemars. Et puis je ne rêvassais pas je réfléchissais ! Nuance ! Je ne tente pas de lui expliquer, je ne pense pas qu'il soit apte à me comprendre.

Je pousse un soupir.

-Me saoûle le prof soufflais-je à isa.

-Vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire à me rendre pour la prochaine fois, miss Mckinon, me hurle le prof.

Je sursaute violemment, l'abruti, je ne l'ai même pas entendu s'avancer.

-Et vous allez changer de place puisque vous dérangez Miss Black qui, elle, travaille.

Il regarde la classe.

-Allez à côté de Rosier.

J'obéis de mauvaise grace, Il m'énerve. Je regarde le gars, Rosier. Ca tête me dit quelque chose, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Il me jette un regards mauvais, déjà c'est pas un amis

nan sans blague t'as découvert ça toute seule, ben dis donc ma vieille chapeaux

( ma conscience je me parle à mon moi intérieur ).

Nan mais sérieux, je le connais !

( en intense réflexion ')

-T'es qui toi ?

Autant être directe.

Il me regarde avec dédain, m'énerve !

-Rosier, on s'est déjà vu, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ta maligne toi mais je te mets en garde si tu recommences encore ne serait-ce que une fois ce que tu m'a fait l'autre fois, je te ferais chanter soprano.

Je le regarde quelque minutes puis explose de rire.

-C'est plutôt l'inverse hoquetais-je.

Il me regarde avec fureur.

-Miss Mckinon sortez de ma classe, j'en ai assez, hurle le prof.

Je le regarde avec des yeux rond, il est tout rouge, on pourrait presque voir la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles. Comme s'il avait avalé des bonbons fumant. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon fou rire augmente encore plus , j'ai du mal à ne pas tomber de mon tabouret. Je me l'imagine trop avec la fumée.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Vous me rendrez deux devoirs supplémentaires pour votre insolence ! s'égosille-t-il.

Je hoche la tête tout en rangeant mes affaires.

J'ai le hoquet.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites, déballez vos affaires et faites moi votre potion, vous serez notée postillonne-t-il. ('z'avez vu la diversité de mot égosiller, postillonner,…. ')

Je le regarde perplexe, il me dit de sortir puis de faire ma potion ?

Bon, Je me remets à préparer la potion avec Rosier, gênée par mon hoquet.

J'évite de regarder le prof au cas où ça me reprendrait.

Là, je suis hyper concentrée à compter les gouttes d'une fiole dont je ne préfère même pas savoir la contenance, rien qu'a la couleur………berkkk.

1……………2………….3…………hic

merdeuuuh, surprise, j'en ai lâché la fiole.

Je regarde le chaudron, inquiète.

Hum je sais pas si les grosses bulles verte kaki qui viennent d'apparaîtres sont à considérer comme inquiétante ou pas dans le doute je ne dis rien.

Je regarde Rosier, c'eeeeest bon. Il ne m'a pas vue.

Ni vu ni connu, je m'attelle à une autre tache comme si de rien n'était .

Quand enfin Rosier les remarque les bulles, il me regarde bizarrement, je prends mon air le plus innocent possible.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu! s'exclame-t-il.

Nan mais sans gène celui là, rejeter la fautes sur les autres, ça m'énerve à un point …! Même si pour ce cas là, je n'y suis pas tout à fais innocente .

-T'occupes, j'ai…hic…. rien fais moi.

Mon couteau tombe par terre, je me baisse pour le ramasser en grommelant. A ce moment là, la potion explose.

Et Rosier se prend tout !'

Je me relève le couteau à la mains, je dois me pincer les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire en plus mon hoquet à décider de se faire entendre.

Le prof me regarde, regarde Rosier tout vert, puis moi, puis le chaudron.

-J'ai rien …hic… fais, dis-je au cas où en levant mes deux mains

Il me regarde avec fureur, la classe est morte de rire.

-Mckinon sortez de ma classe, je ne veux plus vous voir, vous serez en retenue ce soir pour tout nettoyer hurle-t-il tout rouge.

Je hoche la tête, secouée par le hoquet et range vite fait mes affaires puis je pars.

Le prof claque la porte derrière moi.

La porte se réouvre pour laisser passer Rosier et un mec de Serpentard, il doit sûrement aller à l'infirmerie. De grosses plaques apparaissent sur tout son visage. J'éclate de rire en le voyant. Il me regarde avec rage.

-Toi t'es morte, me menace-t-il.

Je lui fait un geste vague de la mains avec le regard « mais oui c'est ça !».

Puis je pars.

La matinée se passe sans événements majeurs. Isa me rejoins mais j'évite les maraudeurs.

J'ai été voir Dumbledore à la recrée, il m'a assuré que je n'avais rien à craindre.

Là , maintenant, je suis assise sur un banc, attendant la fin de la recrée, Isa lit un livre.

Les maraudeurs, nous rejoignent.

Mon frère me regarde intensément, je soutiens son regard.

Il pousse un long soupir.

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas me le dire?

-Parce que c'est pas ton problème, dis-je du tac au tac.

-Si ça l'est, tu es ma sœur et la beuglante venait de notre père, s'énerve-t-il.

-Laisse, c'est une Serpentard, elle ne te dira rien. Elle a juste peur, dis narquoisement Black.

Je le regarde furieuse.

-Je n'ai pas peur m'exclamais-je.

-Si t'as peur, je suis sûr que ton père t'as menacé et toi, trop lâche, tu t'enterres dans ta peur. Digne d'une serpentard. Ajoute-t-il avec dédain.

- Et toi alors, tu peux parler, tu….

-Ane-lou tu sais que je suis là si t'as besoin d'aide, me coupe mon frère.

Je le regarde longuement.

-Oui, je sais.

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas te confier à moi alors, s'exclame-t-il avec incompréhension.

Je me tortille les mains, mal-à-l'aise. Je lui dis ou pas.

-C'est mon problème et Dumbledore a tout prévu, il n'y a rien à y redire point.

Black renifle avec dédain, je lui jette un regard noir.

La cloche sonne la fin de la recrée.

Je part vite vers les serres pour le cours de botanique.

La prof arrive, on entre.

La serre est constituée de deux longues rangées de tables accolées.

Alex va pour se mettre à côté de moi. Je me lève d'un bond et vais m'asseoir à côté d'une fille que je ne connais pas. Elle me regarde étonnée, je lui fais un petit sourire.

Mais je perds vite mon sourire en voyant Alex s'asseoir à ma droite.

Merdeuuh, j'avais pas calculé ça!

Il me regarde en levant un sourcil narquois, je lui jette un regard noir puis me tourne brusquement pour ne plus le voir. Je me trouve face à la fille qui me regarde bizarrement. Je remarque qu'elle est à Gryffondor, pas grave.

On se regarde fixement.

-Salut dis-je pour casser le silence gênant.

-Euh… Salut, répond-t-elle hésitante.

-Je m'appelle Ana-Lucia lançais-je.

Je la détaille rapidement, rousse, yeux vert avec des tâches de rousseur sur le nez, petite pas trop , ma taille quoi.

-Et moi Lily,... Lily Evans, mais tu sais,… je suis à Gryffondor précise -t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules en souriant. Elle répond à mon sourire.

-Hé Ane-Lou… chuchote alex .

Je perds mon sourire et pousse un soupir, agacée.

-Quoi encore dis-je en me retournant brusquement.

-Faut toujours qu'on parle, puis voyant Lily, il ajoute: Ah! Salut Lily.

Lily lui sourit et hoche la tête.

-Lily ? s'exclame Potter en se penchant en avant.

Elle perd vite aussi son sourire.

-Comment ça va aujourd'hui? ajoute-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Pathétique.

-Ca va répond-t-elle distante. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

Je la regarde, amusée. Elle croise mon regard.

-Tu trouves ça amusant toi! dit-elle faussement vexée.

-Très fis-je avec un air sérieux, rentrant dans son jeu.

Elle me regarde outrée, je lui fais un grand sourire.

-Tu rigolerais moi si c'était à toi qu'il faisait ça à longueur de journée.

-Sûrement rigolais-je.

Le cour commence, on doit tailler des plantes. Elle sont d'apparences ordinaires. Leurs seules défauts sont leurs épines empoisonnées. Elles donnent de grosses boursouflures si on se fait piquer.

On commence donc à les tailler, tout en rigolant avec Lily. Elle est vraiment sympa pour une Gryffondor et pas conne.

Soudain par un manque d'inattention de ma part, je me fais piquer.

-Aïe, m'exclamais-je en attrapant ma main droit avec ma mains gauche (logique ).

La prof s'approche rapidement de moi et examine ma main.

-Il faut que vous alliez vite à l'infirmerie miss, sinon ça va s'infecter.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la sortie. Mais avant de l'avoir atteint, Mme Chourave s'exclame :

-Miss attendait, quelqu'un va vous accompagner.

Elle regarde autour d'elle.

-Mr Black allez-y.

-Quoi ?

-Ne me regardez pas comme cela Mr Black, allez aider votre camarade.

Et moi je reste là impuissante, nan tout mais pas lui.

On marche côte à côte silencieusement, ma mains me fait souffrir, elle a prit une teinte bleutée.

-Faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer !

Je ne réponds pas.

pas envie.

-Ouais , c'est ça, fait la muette.

-…

-Putain mais parle !

-…

-Tu es chiante dit-il dans un soupir.

-Hé me critiques pas, tu me connais pas.

-Je te connais assez pour dire que t'es chiante !

-Et toi tu t'es vu, idiot !

-hum hum Ana Lucia dit une voix glacial.

Je me fige, reconnaissant la voix. Non pas eux.

On est dans le hall.

Je me retourne lentement et croise le regard froid de mon père et de ma mère.

-Père , mère.

Fin

Et voiiiila ! bon j'éspere que sa vous a plut !

L'espoir fait vivre

et maintenan, je posterais en principe toutes les semaine, le week end !

voilà

**bsxxx les ziguigui** !

I♥ ziguigui lol

☺☻


	6. ★Comment Ana Lucia voit la vie en noir

Nda : coucou me revoilà lol ben je suis fière de vous présenter un nouveaux chapitre !

Bon j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant une chanson super belle ! « Speeding cars » de Imogen Heap.

Trop trop belle !

Ensuite ben je suis deçu je poste pour avoir votre avis et la a peu pres 30 personne on lu mon chapitre et aucune n'a pris le temps de dire ce qu'il en pensait.

brefff voila un nouveau chapitre j'espere que vous ferez l'effort de me dire ce que vous en pensez! une review sa ne prend que peu de temps et s'a encourage tropl'auteur alors la quand j'ai vu zero review sa ma trop demoralisée donc voila

Ah et ensuite j'avais dit que je mettrais la traduction de la lettre dans ce chapitre mais en fait je préfère la mettre quand Ana s'expliquera avec son frère ! '

Donc il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire :

☆_**Bonne lecture☆**_

**Chapitre 6**

★**·Comment Ana Lucia voit la vie en noir·★**

_-Père , mère._

Oh non pas eux, pas ici.

-Ana Lucia, suivez nous, m'ordonne-t-il.

-Non, dis-je en essayant de maîtriser ma voix, ouf elle reste calme, froide.

-Qu'avez vous dit? dit-il toujours avec sa voix calme, basse dangereuse.

-J'ai dis que je ne vous suivrais pas! m'exclamais-je en augmentant d'un ton.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix précise -t-il.

-Si, j'ai le choix.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous nous avez répondu cela Ana Lucia? me rappelle-t-il.

Je blêmis et vacille dangereusement, au moment où je vais tomber, Black me retient.

Je n'arrive plus à parler, trop de souvenirs douloureux repassent en boucle dans ma tête. Des flash back repasse devant mes yeux, des cris, des hurlements, les miens, des pleurs, du sang, le sien. Tout cela est trop douloureux et trop récent pour que ça ne me fasse n'y chaud ni froid.

Je suis comme déconnectée de tout ce qui m'entoure.

-Si elle n'a pas envie de vous suivre, c'est son choix. Vous n'avez pas à l'obliger merde quoi !s'exclame Black avec colère.

Moi je tremble un peu dans ses bras, tout ce que mes parent veulent, ils l'obtiennent par tout les moyens. Et pourquoi Black prend pas défense? Je vois mon père sortir sa baguette.

-Jeune insolent, je vais t'apprendre la politesse, moi.

Non il ne va pas oser, pas à Poudlard en plus!

-Marcus et Helena Mckinon, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

Je tourne la tête. Dumbledore.

Un poids s'enlève de ma poitrine, c'est bon, il arrive juste à temps.

Malgré son âge avancé, Dumbledore reste Dumbledore et rien qu'avec sa seule présence je me sens rassurée.

Il me regarde soucieux.

-Mr Black amenez Miss Mckinon à l'infirmerie, je pense qu'elle en a besoin.

-Il n'en est pas question, elle va nous suivre, on est venus la chercher, elle est sous notre responsabilité! s'exclame père.

-Etait. Vous voulez dire, contredit calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

-Je ne crois pas, non, persifle père.

-Et pourtant, voyez-vous, Mr Mckinon, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, dans la loi des sorciers, les jeunes à partir de 16 ans ont le droit de donner leurs avis et Miss Mckinon a choisi de se mettre sous ma responsabilité donc je vous serais gré de partir d'ici car vous n'y êtes pas le bienvenu, Marcus, explique Dumbledore toujours avec sa voix posée, calme, trop calme.

Je vois père lancer un regard furieux à Dumbledore puis avant de partir, il se tourne vers moi.

-Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, Ana Lucia.

-Cela suffit, je vous prie de sortir immédiatement de ce château et de ne plus y revenir! s'exclame sèchement Dumbledore.

Père obtempère non sans un regard menaçant.

Dumbledore se tourne vers nous.

-Miss Mckinon, vous allez bien , s'inquiète-t-il, vous êtes très pâle.

Je hoche la tête faiblement, ça m'énerve !

C'est pas dans mes habitude de montrer mes faiblesses et là depuis que je suis à Poudlard…

enfin bref, pensons à autre chose pour l'instant.

Black m'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Toi, t'as des choses à expliquer, dit Black.

Je ne réponds pas.

Je n'ai pas la force.

Je suis trop lasse.

Et Black, pourquoi a-t-il prit ma défense, ça l'aurait arrangé que je parte.

-Tu n'en parles pas à mon frère soufflais-je faiblement.

-Il a le droit de savoir .

Je me crispe aussitôt.

-C'est mon problème pas le tien, ni le sien, me braquais-je.

-Et bien dorénavant, c'est aussi le mien et celui de ton frère.

Je souffle exaspérée, il n'y en a rien à tirer de lui.

-T'es chiant Black, si je te dit de ne pas en parler, tu n'en parles pas, point. C'est mon problème, c'est personnel, tu entends! P E R S O N N E L !

-Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre tout d'abord et ensuite, Alex a le droit de savoir donc il saura.

-……..

-T'es vraiment une chieuse de première, tu as un frère et il veut t'aider et toi comme une conne, tu lui caches tout !

-Lâche moi Black, c'est pas ton problème !

-Nan, je te lâche pas.

-Si

- Tu me saoûle Black.

-…

On continue de marcher, je le regarde en biais, il a l'air soucieux. Il me tient toujours pour pas que je tombe. Ca me fait bizarre qu'il me tienne, d'avoir ses mains posées sur mes hanches. C'est plutôt agréable.

Soudain, il me regarde fixement.

-Pourquoi, tu ne lui parles pas à ton frère aussi toi !

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il me fixe, les sourcils froncés. Il s'avance, je recule, bientôt je sens le mur dans mon dos. Il met ses deux mains sur le mur de chaque côtés de moi pour m'empêcher de partir. Il est très près. Il me regarde avec incompréhension.

-C'est vrai ça, tu as un frère qui ne deviendra pas mangemort, qui est à Gryffondor, super sympa, compréhensif, qui tient déjà à toi et toi tu l'envoies bouler ! Ca c'est un truc que je ne comprends pas, s'énerve -t-il.

Et moi je tique sur un mot.

-C'est vrai ?

-De quoi ?

-Qu'il tient vraiment à moi déjà? dis-je d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

-T'as pas vu comment il te saoûlait aujourd'hui pour savoir se que contenait la lettre.

-Si bien sur, c'est de la curiosité ça.

-Et toi pourquoi, tu ne voulais pas lui en parler, médite sur ça, tu connais toi même la réponse vis à vis de ton frère.

Pourquoi je ne voulais pas lui en parler ? pour pas l'inquiéter ! évidemment !j'avais jamais vraiment pris conscience de ça !

Et j'ai compris cela grace à Black ? …………………..plutôt mourir que de le remercier !

Ca lui ferait trop plaisir.

Je relève la tête et le fixe, il m'observe, nos regards se croisent.

-Ne te fait pas d'illusions Black, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as fait prendre conscience de ça, que je vais te montrer ma gratitude, lançai-je, cinglante en le repoussant assez loin, et garde tes distances.

Au lieu d'être vexé, il affiche un sourire moqueur.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une Serpentard.

-Et j'en suis fière, dis-je arrogante.

Ben oui, j'en suis fière moi de ma maison !

On entre dans l'infirmerie . C'est une grande pièce d'un blanc immaculé. La pièce est assez spacieuse. Le long des murs, sont alignés des lits séparés par des paravents. Dès qu'on entre, l'odeur de désinfectant m'agresse. Je ne supporte pas cette odeur. Ca me fait penser aux hôpitaux et je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Dans tout les cas, jamais je ne passerais la nuit dans une infirmerie, faudrait m'y attacher.

Une dame fond sur nous.

-Oui, que voulez-vous, Mr Black? J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait!

Il lève les mains en signe d'innocence. Imbécile !

-C'est pour elle, je suis chargé de l'accompagner. Elle est trop maladroite.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais l'infirmière me coupe.

-Ou avez vous mal ?

Je lui montre ma main.

-Oh mon dieu qu'avez vous fait ?

-Je vous l'ai dit Mme Pomfresh, Mckinon est trop maladroite pour tailler de simples plantes ordinaires, se moque-t-il.

-Elles avaient des épines empoissonnées, protestais-je.

Je n'allais pas laisser cet idiot m'humilier.

-Mckinon ? vous vous appelez Mckinon ? Vous n'auriez pas un lien de parenté avec Alessandro Mckinon? me demande-t-elle en me détaillent longuement, c'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez énormément.

-C'est mon frère, lui souriais-je.

-Votre frère ? …grand frère ?

-Non, on est jumeaux, fis-je vexée.

Black rigole dans son coin.

Tout en parlant, l'infirmière applique sur ma main des pommades. Au fur et à mesure, elle reprend une teinte normal.

Oufffffff j'ai eut trop peur d'être transformée en schtroumph ! (ptit bonhommes trop mignon de bd moldu je sais plus ou je l'ai vu, mais sa m'avais trop fait marrer, ils étaient trop mignon lol)

………….Surtout le schtroumpf grincheux ou un truc comme ça ! lol

Bref ma main est redevenue normal ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

Quand on sort de l'infirmerie, je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi tu m'as parlé de mon frère ?

-Ce n'était pas la vérité ?

-Nan c'est pas ça, pourquoi tu m'a parlé de lui comme ça, c'était comme si… comme si tu … euh… comme si tu regrettais quelque chose, as-tu un frère ?

Il marque un temps avant de répondre, pensif.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, fit-il sèchement .

Je prends la mouche.

-Et mais c'est bon, calme toi je te demandais juste.

-Ben demande pas, s'énerve-t-il.

Il m'énerveuuh. J'arrive pas à le cerner, lui! Un coup, c'est le grand arrogant qui fait son keke, ensuite il est normal, enfin sympa, pas con et puis, après c'est le gars qui ne veut pas être compris !

ME SAOÛLE !

Je soupire, exaspérée et avance le pas pour le distancer.

-Hey, j'ai pas la gale !

-Ouais ben si t'as pas la gale , t'as la rage ! T'es pas normal toi, on te pose une question et toi tu gueules. Tu m'énerves, je te supporte pas !

-Et toi alors ! Tu te vexes pour un rien et puis je vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais , t'es une Serpentarde !

-C'est-à-dire, fis-je menaçante en me retournant brusquement.

Il lève un sourcil, affiche un sourire narquois et hautain.

-Mais voyons, tout le monde sait que les Serpentards ne sont pas fréquentables, ce sont de futurs mangemorts.

Je le regarde avec fureur et dégoût. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ! Surtout qu'il a assisté à la scène avec mes parents.

-Alors c'est ça, ce que tu penses ! …Que je vais devenir mangemorte,… que je veux devenir mangemorte fis-je froidement, le visage impassible, hostile.

Tout en parlant je m'étais avançée lentement, presque menaçante.

-Tu n'est pas si conne pour une Serpentarde, finalement, ose-t-il dire avec dédain.

-Et tu oses me dire cela surtout apres avoir assisté à la scène de tout à l'heure !

Je n'en peux plus, je m'avance rapidement, d'une démarche souple et en deux temps trois mouvements avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il lui arrivait et ce que je m' apprête à faire, j'aplatis mon poing sur sa figure.

Ca fait trooooooooop de bien !

jvous jure ça défoule. Lala je devrais faire de la boxe comme sport !

Bon ok je sais ! .

Je suis …un peu violente… ok… je vous l'accorde MAIS c'est mon caractère. Et à Dumstrang, c'était ça ou tu te faisais marcher sur les pieds. Et quand tu te faisais marcher sur les pieds ,c'était pas les trucs les plus innocents.

Et puis je suis comme ça, …impulsive !

'

Bon ok à lui ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, il a une tête d'ahuri et moi je me casse vite fait vers les serres.

Attention !

Je ne fuis pas, je me dépêche d'aller en cour ! Nuance ! '

Je marche d'un pas vif, Black n'a pas essayé de me rattraper. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive devant les deux grandes portes qui mènent aux dehors. La cloche sonne. Cool, j'ai raté le cours !

Sur le chemin qui mène à la serre, je croise ma classe ainsi que les Gryffondors.

Je vois une touffe rousse et une blonde. C'est Lily et Isa.

-Tiens ton sac, je te l'ai pris, dit Lily en me tendant mon sac.

-Merci.

-Alors ta main, faut la couper? fait Isa avec beaucoup de tact.

Elle se fout de ma gueule celle là!

Je la regarde exaspérée (chacune son tour d habitude c'est elle lol).

-Merci Isa, fis-je blasée.

-Mais de rien. '

On remonte vers le château ensemble. Je l'adore trop cette Lily, simple, intelligente, pas coincée, et elle a de l'humour.

Et puis je suis fascinée par ses cheveux ! Ils sont trop beau roux comme cela !( elodie tais toi je te jure tais toi ptdr). Et avec ses yeux verts, mais d'un trop beau vert captivant, vert émeraude, elle est trop jolie. Je lui demande si elle a un copain.

-Non, fit -elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, dis narquoisement Isa.

-N'espère même pas que je sorte avec lui! s'exclame -t-elle.

Lui ? C'est qui ?

Elles continuent comme ça pendant un moment et moi au milieu je capte trop rien.

-Euhh , je suis larguée là,vous pouvez m'expliquer? fis-je agacée.

Elles se tournent toute les deux vers moi et me regardent bizarrement avant que la ptite ampoule ne s'allume dans leurs têtes et qu'elles comprennent que je suis nouvelle et que donc ben je suis au courant de rien moi !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant, comprend Isa.

Elle me regarde, amusée de me voir si impatience.

-Mais allez-y accouchez, bordel de…

Isa est entrain de me ballonner.

- Il y a des oreilles sensibles qui pourraient t'entendre Ana, contrôle ton vocabulaire, fit-elle d'un ton froid, hautain.

Je me dégage brusquement et lui tire la langue. Bon ok je sais, c'est gamin mais je n'en ai rien à foutre si ça vous dérange. Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

-En fait c'est à propos de James, comme tu l'as vu tout à l'heure, et bien il est soit-disant amoureux de moi depuis longtemps et me le fait bien comprendre chaque semaine, chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute ! explique Lily en haussant les épaules et en détachant bien lourdement les « chaque ».

Je la regarde quelque seconde, le temps d'assimiler puis un grand sourire narquois se dessine sur mon visage.

-Héhé rigolais-je mais je me tais brusquement, mon frère et les Maraudeurs viennent de nous rejoindre.

Mon frère me regarde bizarrement et moi je sens qu'il va me questionner alors je regarde ailleurs. Puis quand je le re-regarde, il a l'air déçu, peiné, il me jette un regard froid puis part rapidement.

Et moi j'ai mal.

Je me sens si mal, j'ai envie de vomir, de hurler, de… de pleins de choses.

Je me traite de tous les noms pour ne pas courir le rejoindre, lui expliquer.

Mais lui expliquer quoi ? Je me suis promis de ne pas l'impliquer dans cette affaire.

Je ne bouge pas et le regarde s'éloigner de moi, …le cœur brisé.

Je regarde chaque pas qu'il fait, et chacun de ses pas me brise un peu plus le cœur.

C'était comme si chacun de ses pas symbolisait l'éloignement qui était en train de se produire entre nous.

Le pire ça doit être le fait qu'il ne se retourne même pas, il n'hésite même pas, il marche d'un pas résolu.

Isa et Lily sont silencieuses.

J'ai besoin d'être seule. Je me sens si mal, mon ventre se tord dans tout les sens, j'ai froid.

J'ai la gorge sèche.

Pourquoi !

Par merlin !

Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas parlé, ma gorge se noue.

Je dois me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour pas que mes larmes ne coulent.

Pas devant Lily et Isa.

Je pars vite.

J'ai si mal par merlin, j'ai si mal, je me recroqueville contre un arbre à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Mes bras croisés devant moi comme pour me protéger de quelque chose. Mon nez me pique, mes yeux me piquent, je sens les larmes monter, monter pour finalement couler sur mes joue.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal.

Je laisse libre cours à mon chagrin.

Je me lève d'un coup et essuie avec ma manche mes yeux rougis d'un geste rageur.

Je n'ai jamais pleuré et là je pleure pour cet imbécile.

Il n'en vaut même pas la peine.

Rien qu'a cette pensée , je me dégoûte.

Et sans jeter un regard en arrière je repars vers le château en espérant que cette journée se finissent vite. J'en peux plus.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**·★· et voilà ! bon alors ? qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ah et n'oubliez pas ! le tapage d'auteur est interdit et punis !**

**vous avez aimé ? pas aimé ?**

**brefff, je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour un nouveaux chapitre !**

**bsxxx les ziguigui !**

**et merci de me lire !**


	7. Comment Ana apprit qu’il n’y avait que

**Nda :Arrive tête baissée **

♠**Hum…. Pas les tomates plizzzzz, j'ai du retards, je sais et j'en suis dsl, du à mon manque d'organisation et tout **

♠ **bref je vais pas m'épancher plus longtemps sur ma vie personnelle donc voilà alors encore une fois merci bcp pour vos review ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

♠**Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

♠**Et je termine mon monologue treeees intéressant sur ces quelque mots !**

♠**Ziguigui, patachoco, lampamdaire, schizophrène, suggestion et que la force soit avec vous**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**

♠**Comment Ana apprit qu'il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne changés pas d'avis♠**

·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★

Deux semaines étaient passées.

Deux horribles semaines.

Je me sens si mal.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de mon cœur, une partie de moi.

Il m'évite et je l'évite.

Comment en si peu de temps, j'ai pu m'attacher autant à lui ?

Ca reste un mystère mais dans tous les cas, moi j'ai passé deux horribles semaines .

Toute fois, j'ai trouvée en Lily une amie, ça me réconforte un peu mais à cause de celà, d'autres problèmes se sont rajoutés.

Comme par exemple les Serpentards.

Un problème de taille, je dirais.

Ils ont l'air de ne pas apprécier ma nouvelle amitié avec Lily. Mais en ce moment je suis très souvent de mauvais poil et souvent ça se finit en combats de sorciers. Mais à chaque fois j'évite l'infirmerie j'aime pas lol chacun ses phobies !

J'y suis allée une fois, ça m'a suffit !

Puis je l'ai déjà dit, je n'irai plus à l'infirmerie.

La plupart du temps, quand j'ai des blessures c'est soit Isa qui me soigne soit Lily ou Remus.

Remus, le seul Maraudeur à me parler encore , quand les autres ne le voient pas. Mais je le comprends, et je ne lui en veux pas, l'amitié c'est important.

Moi, maintenant, ce qui m'importe c'est mon frère. Et quelle ironie, parce que lui m'ignore.

Les rares fois où l'on se croise il m'ignore. Il passe sans un regard pour moi. C'est … C'est comme si je … je n'existais plus à ses yeux. Et ça me fais mal.

La pire chose est l'indifférence.

Etre ignorée par quelqu'un qui vous est cher, c'est insupportable.

Mais je ne blâme que moi. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai bien vu dans le regarde de mon frère, c'est ma faute cette situation. C'est moi qui n'est pas voulu lui parler de la lettre, de Durmstrang…

Et de toute façon, maintenant, c'est trop tard. C'est irrémédiable.

Mais je n'ai pas que ça à supporter !

En plus de tout ça, je dois supporter Black. Il est de plus en plus éxécrable. Ce mec, je le hais à un point! Il est stupide ! Idiot!

Il passe son temps à me chercher, m'insulter et me juger.

Evidemment, je lui réponds, je ne reste pas inactive. Et en ce moment, j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un et lui il ne fait que me chercher donc moi je me défoule sur lui.

D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé son point faible !

Faut dire qu'à force de varier les insultes, je remarque bien que sur certaines, ben il tique plus que sur d'autres !

Comme par exemple, son frère, ou sa famille...

Ca c'est le sujet sensible ou bien être mangemort. Quand j'en arrive à ce sujet, ça le met dans une fureur …

Malheureusement, c'est aussi mon sujet sensible. Je ne peut supporter qu'il m'en parle.

Qu'il me traite de future mangemorte… je … non je ne peux le supporter .

Attendez, je vous explique, j'ai tout fui pour ne pas le devenir !

Tout!

Mes parents, Durmstrang, j'ai même dû changer de pays.

Pays parce que je pense que vous l'aurez compris, je suis Italienne. Mais je faisais mes études à Durmstrang, en Bulgarie.

Une école trèèèèèèèèèèèès respectable, pour un avenir très prometteur et très respecté.

Tu parles, c'est plus une école de magie noir avec formation de mangemort!

Heureusement, je connaissais déjà l'anglais , je l'ai appris à Durmstrang.

Comme le « Maître » est anglais et qu'il faudra le comprendre plus tard et bien j'ai eu droit à des cours d'anglais.

C'est la seule chose qui me sert et que j'ai appris là-bas.

Bref, je m'évade dans mes pensées là. Faut dire que je n'ai plus le moral.

Je ne mange plus, je ne ris plus. Je vois bien que Isa s'inquiète mais je ne fais rien pour remédier à la situation.

La seule chose sur laquelle je me bouge, c'est Black.

Jamais je ne le laisserais gagner !

Lily aussi s'inquiète mais elle n'ose pas trop s'approcher de moi, faut dire que je ne lui ai parlé que peu de fois. C'est pas qu'elle ait peur non, si elle ne vient pas trop me voir , c'est par délicatesse. Et aussi, elle voit que les autres Serpentards me saoûlent avec ça. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me donner des sermons avec Isa.

Alors je l'ai évitée un peu.

Et en plus de tout ça Potter ne semble pas apprécier de voir Lily venir me parler à moi une Serpentarde ! Il est comme son copain Black!

-Allez lève toi la feignasseeuuuuuh !

On tire brusquement mon rideaux vert et toute la lumière du jour m'éblouis.

-Argggg ISAA , hurlais-je.

-Allez, lève toi, je suis sûre que t'as oublié quel jour on est aujourd'hui.

Je la regarde avec incompréhension. Qu'est ce quelle me raconte celle-là ! J'essaye de réfléchir mais je suis trop fatiguée. Le matin faut pas m'en demander beaucoup.

Je regarde mon réveil : 10h.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule là, grognais-je férocement, il n'est que 10h ! Laisse moi dormir.

Je remonte rapidement ma couverture sur ma tête pour être dans le noir complet.

-J'en étais sûre tu avais oublié , soupire-t-elle.

Moi je ne l'écoute déjà plus,enfouie dans les couvertures toutes chaude, la tête dans mon oreiller , je dors.

Je me crispe soudain, un frisson me parcourt rapidement le dos.

Non, elle n'a pas osé.

Il fait soudainement froid, je sens le vent parcourir la pièce, je regarde à droite et à gauche , pour finalement voir Isa qui me regarde moqueuse, la fenêtre grande ouverte et ma couverture par terre.

Mon cocon brisé, mon nid douillet anéanti, mon lit chéri défait, le charme est brisé.

Je me lève brusquement, ramasse ma couverture, m'y enroule dedans et sans un mot me laisse tomber sur mon lit mais rien à y faire, je n'arrive plus à me rendormir.

La garce.

Je la regarde froidement.

-Hé! Ne me regarde pas comme ça et va vite t'habiller, on doit y aller.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes fis-je intriguée.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Et la sortie à Prè-au-lard, hein t'as oublié ?

Je la regarde sûrement avec une tête de débile vu que je suis à moitié endormie , les cheveux en pétard et que je ne comprends donc que la moitié de ce qu'elle me dit.

-Heinnnn ? De quoi tu parles ? Près…Lard c'est quoooooooooooooooi? baillais-je.

-Laisse tomber ça ne sert à rien de te parler le matin toi, j'avais oublié, donc habille toi vite, t'as juste ça à comprendre !

-Hein ?

Elle me tire brusquement et me traîne dans la salle de bain, puis va à mon armoire et me jette un tas de vêtements puis referme la porte de la salle de bain.

-Grouille toi de t'habiller ! hurle-t-elle à travers la porte.

Et moi je regarde la porte béatement, la bouche grande ouverte, toujours les cheveux en pétards et les yeux à moitie fermés.

Quelle allure, quelle classe !Quelle…

Ta gueule la conscience.

Je me lève difficilement et vais m'habiller. Quand j'en sort, je suis de mauvais poil.

Je me plante devant elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? tu ne penses pas une seule seconde que je vais y aller comme ça !

Elle me regarde, puis fait un grand sourire.

-Si, allez, viens on est en retard déjà, dit-elle en me tirant le bras.

-Tu rigoles là, il n'en est pas question ! m'exclamais-je en dégageant mon bras.

Je me dirige rapidement vers mon armoire et prend un jean large, taille basse.

Non mais sans blague comme si j'allais mettre une jupe õÔ.

Bref je ressors changée puis on y va, Isa fait la moue en me voyant.

Ben quoi? Mon jean est très beau je l'adore moi !

Enfin si vous voulez une description ça sera plus simple pour imaginer mon sublime pantalon.

Lol

C'est un trop beau jean, taille basse, très basse faut que je mette une ceinture en cuire pour pas qu'il tombe car il est assez large aussi ( j'ai horreur des jeans qui collent), un peu, bon ok beaucoup abîmé, déchiré avec des trous aux genoux et pour le haut un tee-shirt noir avec le visage d'une chinoise trop beau. Et par dessus tout ça je met mon manteau ,un truc en tissu un peu comme à la mode ancienne des sorciers long jusqu'à mi-cuisse, beige, marrons avec du quadrillage noir dessus. Puis je prends mon sas en bandouillère en tissu rouge vif ( le jour où ils l'ont vu, les Serpentards, je vous jure … mémorable … j'en ai gardé une photo ), mon écharpe verte et argentée.

Je me suis maquillée un peu aussi juste pour bien prendre mon temps et faire poireauter Isa un peu .

Juste trois petits points noirs de chaque cotée des yeux et je me suis même fait une petite tresse avec la ranger du milieu des cheveux ( je ne sais pas comment décrire mais comme ce n'est pas important ben imaginer comme vous voulez mais le résultat ben sa fait trop beau donc imaginer quelque chose de bo lol).

Bref voilà je mets mes baskets et je suis Isa.

Et nous voilà à Pré-au-lard, en train de marcher côte à côte. Il y a beaucoup de vent , je m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval, tant pis pour les bosses !

Ca fait du bien de sortir de Poudlard un peu, de changer de décor, de ne plus croiser sans cesse les même personnes.

On se balade tranquillement, flânant un peu. Elle me fait découvrir la cabane hantée, la poste, Zonko et Honeyduke . On s'est achetées plein de bonbons, ça remonte le moral puis c'est troooop bon ! '

Moi gourmande ? naaaaaaaon ! jamais !

Soudains la pluie éclate et il se met à tomber des trombes d'eau. On se précipite au Trois Balais, enfin Isa se précipite au Trois Balais et je la suis !

Quand on rentre, il y a beaucoup de monde. Tout le monde a eu la même idée. Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais de suite je repère Alessandro et les Maraudeurs assis au fond. Soudain mon frère relève la tête comme s'il avait sentit mon regard, il me fixe, perdu dans ses pensées, puis tourne la tête, indifférent. Heureusement on repère Lily à une table toute seule lisant un bouquin, on la rejoint.

-Hey Lily, on peut s'installer là ? demande joyeusement Isa.

Lily relève la tête, nous regarde puis acquiesce en souriant.

-Vous vous êtes pris la flotte ? demande-t-elle en regardant nos manteaux trempés.

Mais alors que Isa va répondre, des personnes nous poussent sur la banquette pour pouvoir s'asseoir à coté de nous. Maintenant en face , je n'ai plus Isa mais Black, Sirius et à côté de lui, James.

Je déglutis difficilement, logiquement je devine qui est a côté de moi j'ai une chance sur deux. Soit mon frère, soit Remus. Je ne sais même pas lequel je préférerais avoir à côté. Je reste crispée, n'osant pas tourner la tête. Ils ont emmené avec eux leurs chopes de bièraubeurre.

-Non mais vous vous croyez où là! Mais allez-y, incrustez vous, s'offusque Lily.

-Mais enfin ma Lily ne t'énerves pas pour si peu, fait Potter avec un air charmeur.

-Excusez-nous il n'y avait plus de places, dis Remus.

-Tu rigoles là ,j'espère ! Je vous ai vus à la table là-bas, il n'y a même pas deux minutes, m'exclamais-je.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Tu nous espionnes maintenant, remarque Black (Sirius qui d'autre ).

-Ta gueule Black!

-Quoi ta gueule ! T'es entourée de Gryffondor là , tu es en minorité alors mets-là un peu en veilleuse!

-Mais vous allez arrêter de vous chercher des noises tout les deux, s'exclame froidement Isa.

Je la regarde en colère puis, je respire un grand coup, je croise les bras devant moi, et je m'étale sur mon siège.

En plus maintenant je sais qui est à côté de moi. Puisque Remus a parlé, je sais où il se trouve par rapport à moi sans le regarder.

Il y a un gros blanc à la table.

-Euh ben sinon vous racontez quoi de beau , vous avez été où à Pré-au-lard ? demande courageusement Remus.

-Et bien moi j'ai été à la librairie puis à la poste ,répond Lily.

-Ah bon tu n'étais pas avec Narcissa et Anita?

-Ana grognais-je.

Ils rigolent un peu sauf mon frère et moi.

-Non, je me suis baladée un peu seule ! fait lily.

-Tu aurais dû venir avec nous , s'exclame Potter.

-Euh sans façon réponds -t-elle avec un sourire crispée, j'avais des choses à faire.

Il y a de nouveau un gros blanc.

-Hum euh et vous alors , qu'avez vous fait ? demande Remus.

Je garde le silence. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, pourquoi viennent-ils là ici comme ça? Pourquoi après tout ce temps? Je regarde Alex de biais. Il est penché en avant les mains sur sa chope, le regard fixe. Il attend une réponse. Serait-il venu prendre des nouvelles ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Puis je regarde devant moi pour ne pas me faire griller mais trop tard, Black m'a déjà vue. Il m'observe fixement, il a un regard étrange, comme s'il me découvrait, ou autre chose je ne sais pas trop. Il a une lueur dans les yeux. On reste longtemps à se fixer puis je détourne le regard.

J'en ai assez de cette comédie, je me lève pour partir mais mon frère me retient.

-Non murmure-t-il.

Je me fige et le regarde avec incompréhension. Je ne comprends plus rien, il m'en veut puis il vient me voir sans me parler et là il me retient.

-Je …Je… NON ne me touche pas! Vas-t'en ! Je le sais que c'est de ma faute alors vas-t'en ! me braquais-je.

J'essaye de le pousser pour pouvoir sortir ( on est sur une banquette ). Mais rien n'y fait alors je me mets debout et saute par dessus le dossier. Et je pars vite.

Une fois dehors, je cours aussi vite que je le peux sans me retourner, je regarde droit devant moi, mais je ne sais pas où je vais, je cours.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas, peut être pour encore fuir.

Ma lâcheté me dégoûte, tout le temps fuir...

Je trébuche sur une marche, et tombe. Je suis toute trempée et plein de boue, j'en ai marre. En plus une douleur aigüe se propage dans ma cheville. J'ai mal. Autant physiquement que moralement.

J'en peux plus.

A genoux dans la boue, je craque, je frappe le sol, me recroqueville en boule les mains sur la tête et des gouttes salées sur les joues.

Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Sur un chantier boueux mais apres j'en sais rien.

J'en ai marre de réfléchir, je reste longtemps comme cela avec la pluie qui me trempe un peu plus à chaque instant.

-Mckinon.

Je n'entends rien, je suis figée par le froid, je tremble.

Je me crispe soudain lorsque quelqu'un pose une cape sur mes épaules. Je tourne brusquement la tête le cœur battant. Et me retrouve nez à nez avec un Sirius aussi trempé que moi.

Il me regarde soucieux.

Soucieux ?

Black ?

Non là il y a un problème !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre, s'étonne-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Je n'ai même pas la force de l'envoyer bouler. Je détourne la tête, lasse, une main sur la cheville.

-Hey Mckinon ?

-…

-Ana…

Je me fige et tourne rapidement la tête pour le voir. Il me regarde inquiet avec toujours la même lueur que j'ai vu au Trois Balais. Je suis complètement noyée dans ses yeux argentés, on est très proche, vu de près il est encore plus beau, normal que toutes les filles lui courrent après.

Et moi je suis complètement trempée, pataugeant dans la boue et les joues remplies de larmes et tout rouge (les yeux pas moi )

On reste longtemps comme celà à fouiller le regard de l'autre, à s'y perdre. La lueur dans ses yeux a grandi depuis tout à l'heure. On est très très proches. J'ai mon ventre qui se tort dans tout les sens de le savoir si proche. Plus proche que tout à l'heure.

Puis soudain, je reprends mes esprits et me rends compte que cette scène fait atrocement cliché et que dans tous les films à l'eau de rose, je vois la scène qui suit.

Je me lève brusquement, les joues en feu, rien qu'à cette idée et vais partir sous le regard perdu de Black quand je m'effondre par terre. Mes jambes toutes fébriles.

Merde ,merde merde j'avais oublié ma cheville à la .

Black s'ébroue puis me regarde, étalée dans la boue.

-Euh je…. Il reprend sa respiration, se secoue la tête, Les autres te cherchent, ils s'inquiète pour toi, on s'est séparés pour te retrouver rapidement. Allez viens.

Il se relève. Moi je reste par terre assise en tailleur dans la boue. Un peu plus, un peu moins, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de la boue maintenant.

-Allez lève toi tu vas salir ma cape.

-Déjà fait !

-C'est pas une raison , on est en train de se tremper là, allez lève toi.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

Il pousse un long soupir exaspéré ( c'est une manie quand on est en ma présence ou quoi ?)

Mais non ce n'est pas à cause de toi conscience compatissante.

-C'est vrai ? fis-je avec espoir.

-De quoi ? demande Black.

Je vire au blanc... Non !

Je ne l'ai quand même pas dit a voix haute ? Il va me prendre pour une folle s'il apprend que j'ai souvent de longues conversations avec ma conscience ''

-Hum rien rien, fis-je d'un faux air dégagé.

Il me regarde bizarrement, il n'est pas dupe. Mais il ne dit rien, peut être qu'il préfère ne pas le savoir. Je le comprends et puis cela m'arrange.

-Bon allez lève toi.

Je re-secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

-Mais t'es pénible, grogne-t-il.

Je lui tire la langue, faut dire que dans la boue là, je n'ai plus aucune dignité !

Et au lieu de se foutre de ma gueule, il éclate de rire puis s'agenouille devant moi.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas miss, fit-il taquin.

Je le regarde étonné puis me mords la lèvre inférieure.

-Je croie que je me suis tordue la cheville, marmonnais-je encore étonnée par son étrange attitude.

Je le vois qui se retient d'éclater de rire.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ça fait trop mal , m'exclamais-je vexée.

Mais au lieu de s'arrêter, il éclate de rire. Ca fait bizarre de le voir rire devant moi mais là je m'en fous un peu je suis vexée !

Je croise les bras mécontente.

Il me regarde amusé.

-Tu as pleuré, remarque-t-il soudain.

Je lui lance un regard noir puis détourne la tête. Quel tact !

Il pousse un soupir (encore !).

-Allez, viens on rentre, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Il me prend, me soulève et me remet sur pied sans aucun effort.

-Va falloir que tu te remettes à manger toi, tu es beaucoup trop légère, fait-il remarquer.

-Attend ! comment tu sais que je ne mangeais pas !m'étonnais -je.

Il a l'air gêné.

-Euh, …hum... je …c'est Remus qui me l'a dit, il nous a un peu parlé de toi l'autre fois, fait-il évasif.

Je lui lance un regard dans lequel il voit que je ne suis pas dupe.

J'ai du mal à tenir debout, il doit presque me porter pour que je marche. Ma jambe me fait trop souffrir. Ca me gêne cette promiscuité, cela me fait penser à la scène de tout à l'heure et puis même aussi c'est Black le gars que je déteste et accessoirement mon fiancé.

Il me ramène au Trois Balais. Les autres sont déjà là.

Quand ils nous voient arriver, ils nous regardent avec des yeux ronds puis après avec un sourire en coin sauf mon frère qui est de dos donc qui ne nous voit pas.

Lorsque il nous voit , il a l'air soulagé.

-Et bien qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé à tous les deux,demande James taquin.

On se regarde puis on le regarde, on ne comprend pas.

-Vous êtes pleins de boue fait remarquer Isa.

-On dirait que vous vous êtes roulés dans la boue, rajoute Lily.

-Et ne serait-ce pas, par hasard, la cape de Sirius que tu as sur les épaules Ana ? termine Remus, pour bien nous achever.

On ne sait pas quoi dire face à toutes ces insinuations. C'était trop rapide là pour nous.

Soudain l'autre imbécile lève les bras au ciel en signe d'innocence.

-Rien qu'on puisse se reprocher! s'exclame Black.

Et moi je tombe par terre vu qu'il m'a lâchée.

Black se penche sur moi.

-HAaaa je t'avais oubliée, toi !

-Tu pourrais t'excuser, râlais-je.

-Ana ça va ?

-Ane Lou !

Je me fige. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'appelle comme ça. Je tourne la tête vers mon frère toujours en me tenant ma cheville. Il me prend pour me relever mais je mets tout mon poids pour qu'il me lâche. Il me repose par terre.

-Ane Lou…

Je détourne la tête.

Les autres n'osent pas parler.

-Je suis désolée, murmurais-je la tête baissée.

- Moi aussi fit-il tout bas.

Je le regarde dans les yeux cherchant à y voir s'il ment ou pas. Rassurée, je me jette dans ses bras ( très difficile quand on est assise mais tout le monde sait que je suis extraordinaire !).

-Comme c'est mimi, fait Isa.

-Voue êtes mignons les jumeaux ! fait James en rigolant mais quand même ému.

Soudain, un flash blanc m'éblouie, je regarde la provenance et voit Remus avec un appareil photo qu'il s'empresse de faire disparaître.

-Remus, hurlais-je en même temps que Alex.

Tout le monde rigole moi je ne trouve pas cela drôle, même pas du tout !

-Bon qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Anita, fait Remus en changeant de sujet.

-Ana grognais-je.

-…

-Elle s'est tordue la cheville bêtement, répond sirius.

Et revoilà le Sirius d'avant.

-Parce que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès peut-être ?

- Ouais, rien que pour que je sois obligé de te porter jusqu'ici.

-Black, fis-je menaçante.

-Hum il faudrait peut-être l'amener à l'infirmerie, fait remarquer Lily.

-NON, hurlais-je.

-Wouaaa calme-toi, t'y es déjà allée, ça n'a pas changé .

-Non non non je ne veux pas y aller, me braquais-je.

J'essaie de me relever mais je manque de retomber, mon frère me retient.

-Bon avant tout, il faut au moins rentrer au château, fait remarquer Remus.

-Pas à l'infirmerie, répétais-je.

Ils ne répondent pas, et on prend le chemin du retour sous la pluie, avec mon frère qui me soutient pour ne pas tomber.

Quand on rentre dans le château, il fait presque nuit. On marche dans les couloirs quand, soudain, je reconnais le couloir qui mène à l'infirmerie.

-Héééé mais non pas par là, m'exclamais-je en les forçant à s'arrêter, je me laisse tomber par terre.

-Mais si allez, viens, fait mon frère en me tirant par le bras.

-Naaaan, je veux pas !

-Putain , elle est chiante !

-Black ta gueule !

-Et la boiteuse, tu ne me parles pas comme cela !

-Tais toi tête de con !

-Face de scrout à pétards !

-Oh! Stangulot globuleux !

-Sale schtroumph !( petit bonhomme bleu !)

-Tu connais ?

Je le regard,e vachement étonnée. C'est moldu.

-Hum... oui... James s'est initié aux trucs moldus, fit-il gêné.

-Allez Ane Lou viens, fait mon frère profitant de mon inattention pour tirer plus fort.

Il réussit à me traîner sur quelques mètres mais je m'accroche à la jambe de Remus (''').

-Putain t'es chiante , on n'a pas que ça à faire, grogne Black.

-Je veux pas !

-Stupéfix !

·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★

OOOO qui à osé faire cela à ana ? lol à vous de le deviner

Bon voilà enfin la suite

La suite comme d'habitude la semaine prochaine et en principe en suivant mon plan vous aurez enfin la traduc de la lettre et les explications

Patience ! lol

Bsxxx les ziguigui !


	8. Comment ana Lucia rencontra son pire ca

Nda : coucou !

C'est moa

Me revoilà avec une new chapitre, je suis pas en retards

Par contre peu être que parfois je posterais une semaine sur deux je m'excuse d'avance ! au moins je vous préviens

Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps sur ma vie certes passionnante mais là n'est pas la question

Donc et bien alors lisianne black et adenoide!

merci de prendre le temps de mettre une ptite review car sa me decourage trop quand je vois que 40 personne sont venu ire ma fic et que deux on pri la meine de mettre une review, on voit la mentaliter un peu koi!

Zvous aimeeuuuuuuhh !

Lol en tout cas merci car vos review m'encourage énormément !

Ben voial la parti sentimentale s'achève la lol

Nans sans dec je rigolais pas et bref je finis en vous disant

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 8**

•**Comment ana Lucia rencontra sont pire cauchemars et trouva un bon oreiller**•

-Enervatum.

Je me sens émerger d'un long sommeil. Toute ankylosée, plein plein de courbatures partout comme si j'étais tombée ou restée dans une position particulièrement inconfortable pendant un moment.

Je me fige soudain.

Non !

Cette odeur, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille !

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux en me redressant rapidement.

Je commence à descendre rapidement du lit dans lequel on m'a posée quand deux mains me repoussent sur le lit et m'y maintiennent. A l'aveuglette, j'essaie de me dégager de cette prise. Je réussis et me mets rapidement sur pied toujours les yeux à demi-fermés à cause de la lumière.

Au contact du sol, un long frisson me parcourt le dos, c'est glacé et je suis pieds nus apparemment!

Ma tête me tourne rapidement et j'entends comme en bruit de fond des phrases entrecoupées du style :

-Attention tu vas tomber !

-Ane Lou ! Faut pas que tu bouges !

Je repousse tout les bras qui essayent de m'attraper, j'ai peur, je ne reconnais personne, et l'odeur de désinfectant que l'on trouve dans les hôpital m'agresse presque.

Je ne me sens pas bien, cette odeur me ramène des souvenirs qui, la plupart du temps, restent dans un tiroir tout au fond de ma mémoire, mais là, avec l'odeur ils resurgissent et moi, pas préparée à tout celà, je revois la scène que j'assimilerais toujours à cette odeur.

Je réentends, revois, redécouvre et revis mon pire cauchemar.

Je sens deux bras m'attraper et me maintenir fermement alors que je me débats comme un diable. Emprisonnée dans cette étreinte , je me laisse tomber au sol entraînant mon geôlier dans ma chute, il me tient toujours aussi fort presque à m'étouffer contre lui. Je sens son nez dans ma nuque.

Je n'y fais même pas attention, mes yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixe mais affolé, des images repassent devant mes yeux, invisibles pour les autres occupants de la pièce. Des larmes coulent rapidement sur mes joues.

Je revois mon père lever sa baguette lentement, le visage froid et en même temps empreint d'une sorte de perversité morbide, cruelle et prononcer les deux mots fatidiques.

Je revois le sortilège se diriger vers la personne qui m'étais la plus chère au monde, je me revois essayant de m'interposer entre le sortilège et Edward et lui voyant ce que je veux faire me prend rapidement dans ses bras et me fait tourner pour me protéger du sortilège, il se le prend dans le dos et commence à tomber avec moi toujours dans ses bras.

Je réentends le rire froid et cruel de père et moi hurlant.

Après tout est confus , flou puis mon souvenir s'estompe.

Je suis toujours dans les bras de mon geôlier, m'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise.

-Edward, murmurais-je faiblement entre deux sanglots.

-Quoi ? fait la personne qui me tient en m'écartant rapidement de lui pour me regarder en face.

Je relève la tête et me noie dans deux yeux gris étonnés, inquiets et aussi accusateurs.

Accusateurs ? qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait !

Me souvenant d'où je suis, je me recule rapidement puis me lève laborieusement, trébuchant un peu, glissant beaucoup, pour sortir.

Malheureusement, le temps que je me relève, ils ont eu le temps de sortir de leur torpeur et lorsque je fais un pas en direction de la sortie deux autres bras m'attrapent.

Je me débats férocement en donnant des coups de pieds a qui ose s'approcher. Plusieurs s'en prennent dans le ventre, le pauvre James a du mal à m'empêcher de bouger.

-Je veux sortir, laissez moi sortir dis-je presque hystérique.

-Ane Lou qu'est ce qu'il se passe, s'inquiète Alex.

Seul James semble comprendre et entendre la panique qui pointe dans ma voix et tout en me portant à moitié, se dirige vers la sortir.

-James, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Des que l'on est dans le couloir j'arrête de me débattre. Et réussit peu à peu à me calmer mais je sens toujours mes larmes couler.

Je me sens si seule.

Et dans un instant de désespoir sans doute, je me retourne pour me retrouver face à James et me serre contre lui pour chercher un peu de chaleur humaine. Au début gêné, il m'entoure de ses bras et me berce doucement, tout en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-James ! s'exclame une voix un peu trop aigue pour un garçon.

-Chut tais-toi, elle est paniquée, explique James.

J'enfouis un peu plus ma tête contre le torse de James, toujours secouée de sanglots.

-Mais, mais, James ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, continue la voix aigue.

-Sirius, soupire James.

-Et Lily hein ! Je croyais que tu l'aimais, et puis Ana c'est ma fiancée quand même s'exclame Sirius d'une voix dure.

J'ai un peu du mal à comprendre les paroles mais lorsque mon cerveau les assimile, elles me laissent perplexe.

Soudain le torse de James est agité de soubresauts, il rit.

-Attends Sirius qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? J'aime Lily et là je ne fais que consoler Ana Lucia.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Sirius, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme celà.

-Mais je ne m'imagine rien du tout, je constate, se braque-t-il un peu gêné quand même.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, dit James sans trop y croire puis me regardant : ça va mieux ?

J'acquiesce timidement puis m'écarte de lui.

-Euh, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, merci de m'avoir réconfortée, bredouillais-je, maladroite.

-T'inquiète pas, rit James.

Je lui souris faiblement, puis je me fige.

-Attendez, commençais-je lentement, comment je suis arrivée à l'infirmerie et qui m'a stupéfixée? demandais-je en les regardant chacun d'un regard froid et accusateur.

Mon regards se porte sur tout le monde, Alex, Isa, Remus, Sirius puis James. Ils ont l'air soudain mal à l'aise et un peu gênés sauf Isa qui est en colère mais bizarrement pas contre moi.

Un ange passe, deux anges passent, une horde d'anges passent!

Quand soudain, n'y tenant, plus Isa explose.

-Nan mais j'arrive pas à y croire! Et on appelle ça des Gryffondors ! Les courageux, les braves, mouais, plutôt les grandes gueules moi je trouve !

Je me tourne vers Isa.

-Isa, tu sais qui c'est ? Dis le moi, fis-je froidement.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il se dénonce lui même déclare –t-elle.

-Isa !

J'entends quelqu'un soupirer dans mon dos.

-C'est moi, fis une voix narquoise.

Je me retourne lentement vers Black.

-Comment as-tu osé, m'offusquais-je.

- Et bien c'est tout simple en fait il fallait te calmer et personne n'osé alors et bien moi courageux j'ai osé, se moque -t-il.

Je vais pour lui mettre une baffe lorsque Mme Pomfresh surgit dans le couloir.

-Ou est Miss Mckinon ? s'égosille -t-elle.

Et lorsque elle m'aperçoit, elle se précipite sur moi pour m'entraîner dans l'infirmerie, je me raccroche à mon frère.

-Non ,je veux paaaaas, paniquais-je en me débattant.

-Mme Pomfresh, fait Alex calmement, vous nous aviez dit que Ane Lou était guérie alors elle peut sortir nan ?

-Bien sur que non, il faut au moins qu'elle passe la nuit à l'infirmerie et qu'elle prenne cette potion, contredit-elle férocement.

-Je ne veux pas y aller !

- Calme-toi Anita.

-Non.

-Mme Pomfresh, supplie Alex en faisant les yeux suppliant, même moi je craquerais devant lui.

-Non… bon euh c'est d'accord soupire-t-elle, mais prenez au moins cette potion et je ne veux pas que vous vous appuyiez sur votre pieds au moins jusqu'à demain matin.

-Ok, conclu mon frère, grand sourire.

Elle me tend la potion, je l'avale rapidement puis Isa va me chercher mes affaires dans l'infirmerie puis je vais pour marcher lorsque une mains m'arrête.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait Ane Lou? demande Alex menaçant.

-Eh bien je vais à mon dortoir.

-A ça non, déjà il ne faut pas que tu marches.

-Pfffffffff c'est n'importe quoi regarde fis-je.

Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas il me soulève de terre.

-Alexxx qu'est ce que tu fous !

-Interdiction de marcher !

Il me jette sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac et m'entraîne dans les couloirs, je ne sais même pas ou l'on va.

Soudain je l'entends dire ziguigui et passer devant un tableau.

Puis il me pose sur un canapé rouge.

J'ai comme une hallucination ! Je me frotte les yeux et regarde encore une fois autour de moi pourtant je vois toujours tout en rouge.

-Euh Alex ! je crois que j'ai un problème !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi, inquiet.

-Je vois tout rouge déclarai-je perplexe.

Il éclate de rire puis se relève.

J'observe encore la salle et remarque des élèves habillés avec le blason de gryffondor.

Une lumière s'allume dans ma tête quand je vois Lily se lever d'une table et se diriger vers moi, étonnée et inquiète.

-Ana Lucia ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et toi Narcissa ?

Je hausse les épaules et lance un regards noir à mon frère. Il lève les mains en signe d'innocence un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Anita s'est tordue la cheville ! déclare Isa.

-Ana! hurlai-je sur les nerfs, j'en ai marre que l'on m'appelle Anita.

Tout le monde sursaute et me regarde comme si je venais de Mars, j'ai envie le leurs crier : naaan je viens de Vénus, bande de con !

Et quand je réalise l'absurdité de mes pensées je laisse aller ma tête en arrière contre le dossier, lasse.

-Désolée Isa soufflais-je en me mettant une main sur mes yeux fatigués.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux et relève la tête mes yeux tombent sur Black en train de me fixer, pensif, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une question, avec la tête penchée sur le côté.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau à cet instant.

Il semble se réveiller et lorsqu'il voit que je le regarde , il détourne ses yeux, gêné. Je reste perplexe, Sirius ? Gêné ?

Mon frère me coupe dans mes pensées.

-Bon je crois que c'est l'heure des explications, s'exclame-t-il content.

Plusieurs têtes se retournent vers lui et nous fixent avidement comme des rapaces pour leurs proies.

Je le regarde narquoisement.

-Hum bon ok plus tard je pense bredouille-t-il.

Les autres s'asseyent sur les fauteuils d'à coté, un peu entassés les uns sur les autres faute de place.

Et Lily se joint à nous au grand bonheur de James.

De les voir tous les deux comme ça, ça me fait sourire.

-Ils sont mignons n'est ce pas? murmure Remus près de moi.

Je tourne la tête et acquiesce.

-Tu as l'air fatigué remarquais-je.

-Bof pas plus que d'habitude, répond-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

-C'est vrai, constatai-je, en réfléchissant. Tu es toujours fatigué !

Il a l'air mal à l'aise, je flaire le secret mais n'insiste pas . Pour l'instant bien sûr.

Soudain je ne peux réprimer un bâillement, mon frère le remarque.

-Tu es fatiguée ? Hé mais tu as froid aussi, constate-t-il.

Il invoque une couverture bien chaude et bien rouge.

Je le remercie du regard et m'y emmitoufle dedans, les jambes repliées contre moi sur le fauteuil.

-Alors, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es là Ani…, elle hésite.

Je lui fais un sourire

- T'inquiète pas tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, la rassurai-je.

-Bien alors Ana dit-elle en souriant.

Le mien se fane.

-Euh enfin tout sauf Ana s'il te plaît, fis-je toute rouge et la tête baissée.

-Ho désolée, mais euh pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Je baisse encore plus la tête.

-Trop gênant !

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius. Il me fixe intensément, étonné et songeur.

Je regarde les autres, ouf c'est bon ils ne m'ont pas vu mais lorsque je croise le regard de Remus, j'ai du mal à déglutir.

Il affiche un sourire en coin.

Je mets mon doigt sur ma bouche pour lui intimer le silence, à mon grand soulagement il acquiesce.

Lily a l'air gênée, j'ai oublié de répondre.

-Je me suis tordue la cheville, dis-je en montrant le bandage.

J'entends Sirius rire. Je lui jette un regard furieux, il me fait un clin d'œil.

Et l'atmosphère s'allége d'un coup et on commence à parler de tout et de rien.

Et moi pendant que je parle, j'évite de regarder en direction de Sirius parce que sinon je sais que je n'arriverais pas à détacher mon regard du sien.

Soudain je vois Isa qui a l'air de s'ennuyer, j'irais bien la voir mais le problème c'est qu'elle est juste à coté de son cousin !

Gros problème, je ne veux pas l'approcher.

Et mais c'est pas lui va m'empêcher de voir ma Isa !

Je me lève tant bien que mal et sautille sur un pied jusqu'à Isa où je m'accroupis devant elle et me tient à ses genou pour pas tomber. Déjà que j'ai réussi à sautiller jusqu'ici sans tomber, celà relève du miracle, faut pas trop en demander aussi.

Elle me regarde étonnée.

-Tu es folle, et ta cheville ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, tu as vu où on est ? Mon frère a osé m'amener ici! dis-je en souriant.

-Mouais j'ai vu rigole-t-elle.

Black nous regarde bizarrement.

-Et mais assis-toi Anita, Pomfresh a dit de te reposer, fait Isa.

-Euh non non c'est bon je vais retourner à ma place.

-Aurais-tu peur de moi, _Ana_, dit-il en insistant bien sur le Ana que lui seul utilise.

Gloups il m'a grillée pour tout à l'heure !

-Peur ? Moi ? Black ! Le jour où j'aurais peur de toi il neigera en enfer !

-Et bien alors soit prête à sort aïeeeee.

Il m'énerve de me contredire nan mais! Alors qu'il parlait, je me suis levée et me suis laissée tomber lourdement entre Isa et Black mais faute de place je l'ai comme qui dirait un peu écrabouillé.

-Tu parles trop Black !

Je mets la couverture sur Isa et moi.

On continue de discuter encore longtemps. Le temps que les autres Gryffondors partent en fait.

Lorsque on entend la porte claquer après que le dernier soit monté, mon frère se tourne vers moi.

Je le regarde, mal à l'aise. Ca fait trop bizarre d'avoir en quelque sorte des comptes à rendre .

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? fis-je en essayant d'être calme.

-Tout.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai toute la nuit !

-Euh moi je veux pas vous déranger, ça ne me concerne pas, bredouille Lily.

-Nan nan tu peux rester Lily, lui dis-je rassurante, tu as aussi en partie le droit de savoir.

Puis, me tournant vers mon frère.

-Pose moi des questions et je verrais si je peux y répondre.

Il fronce les sourcils à l'idée que je ne puisse répondre à toutes ses questions.

-Qui est Edward ? demande brusquement Black.

Je reçois comme un coup dans le ventre .

Edward pensais-je.

Je me tasse un peu plus dans le fauteuil, les jambes ramenées contre moi. En plus je suis collée entre Isa et Black alors pour faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu…..

-Ca, c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre lui dis-je en souriant tristement.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu étais presque écroulée et le seul mot qui te viens c'est ce nom alors je suis sur qu'il y a un lien entre ta crise et cet Edward !

-Tais-toi murmurais-je.

-Nan je ne me tairais pas, qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ?

-Il ne m'a rien fait, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé alors tais toi au lieu de dire des connerie et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, sifflais -je.

-Je suis ton fiancé !

-Ca, ce n'est pas un argument, car ça t'arrange de l'oublier pour aller pelotonner tes piafs blondes sans cervelle, dis-je froidement.

Je me lève pour m'éloigner le plus de cet idiot quand quelqu'un me tire brusquement en arrière.

Je me retrouve avachie sur Black qui me tiens fermement pour pas que je bouge.

-Black lâche moi! hurlai-je.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de marcher, explique-t-il.

-Ok mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me tenir me braquais-je.

Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive à moi?

Il n'y a même pas une semaine, je le haïssais et là rien que le fait qu'il me tienne dans ses bras, mon cœur bat la chamade. Je suis trop occupée à me débattre pour prêter attention au sien qui fait de même.

-Si je te lâche , tu vas partir et marcher.

-Ok je marche pas mais _lâche_ moi ! fis-je hystérique.

-Dis le mot magique, s'amuse –t-il.

-Ok, Electricitas! fis-je brusquement en pointant ma baguette sur lui.

L'effet est immédiat, il me lâche de suite après avoir reçu la décharge électrique que je viens de lui envoyer.

J'éclate de rire à la vue de ses cheveux qui se sont dressés sur sa tête. Comme si un pétard lui avait explosé à la gueule.

Il sort sa baguette pour me jeter un sort mais mon frère est plus rapide.

-Accio baguette, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher vous deux, s'énerve Alex.

-Qui aime bien châtie bien, déclare Remus.

-Remus !

Sa phrase m'a de suite calmée, je n'aime pas Black. Il est, il est…… y a pas de mot pour le définir tellement il est con, insupportable…

-Hum je pense que l'on s'égare là, remarque Lily.

Ahhhhhhhhh merci Lily je t'aimeuuuuuuuuh !

-Oui , c'est vrai bon alors qu'est ce que contenais la lettre ?

-La beuglante ? Et bien en fait... euh... hum... (je m'éclairci la gorge) ? En gros, nos parents m'annonçaient qu'il venaient me chercher, dis-je rapidement.

Je vois mon frère réfléchir.

-Dis Sirius ! Ca n'aurais pas un lien avec l'épisode que tu n'as pas voulu me raconter ? fais mon frère mécontent.

Je regarde Black étonnée même c'est un euphémisme, il n'a rien dit ?

Je regarde Black qui prend bien soin de ne pas me regarder.

Mon frère se tourne vers moi.

-Et ils sont venus te chercher ?

-Oui.

-QUOI ? Mais... Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu sois là, enfin c'est pas ce que je veux dire...

-Merci, fis-je froidement.

-Ce que ton frère essaie de dire c'est comment tu t'en est sortie, explique james.

-Oh, ben il y avait Black puis Dumbledore est arrivé!

-Black hein, fais Remus avec un grand sourire.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, je fusille du regard Remus et prends instantanément un visage impassible pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir.

Black se racle la gorge.

-Evidemment sans moi, elle se laissait emporter sans aucune résistance, dit-il en essayant de reprendre sa voix hautaine.

-Black, fis-je menaçante.

-Bon ok ,elle a un peu résisté mais alors vraiment qu'un peu.

-Black! Putain tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher!

-Et mais c'est vrai dès qu'il t'as dit cette phrase trop bizarre là... euh... c'était quoi déjà? Ah oui, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as répondu ça ! Ben après tu t'es recroquevillée comme tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie ! Et mais attends comme à l'infirmerie... ça n'aurait pas un lien avec cet Edward ? s'exclame-t-il.

Je pâlis brusquement.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors pourquoi tu es toute pâle ?

-Je ne suis pas pâle et puis ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions que je sache tu ne t'appelles pas Alessandro alors ta gueule ok, ta gueule putain !m'énervai-je.

-Non mais tu ne me dis pas ta gueule ! Et j'ai aussi le droit de te poser des questions, s'énerve-t-il a son tour.

-Mais vous allez vous taire tout les deux ? Je ne pensais pas que vous vous aimiez a ce point, déclare Alex.

On se fige tout les deux.

-Attends qu'est ce que tu vas insinuer! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à aimer quelqu'un d'aussi abject! dis-je.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je te signale que c'est une Serpentarde !

-Et ma sœur aussi et mon meilleur ami, fait Alex pour nous deux.

-Hum... , on s'éclairci la gorge là

-Bon je pense que encore une fois on s'égare, constate Lily.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ma Lily.

-Bon mais au fait qu'est ce qu'elle disait exactement la lettre? demande Alex coupant tout le monde.

·★··★··★··★··★··★·**Flash back**·★··★··★··★··★··★·

Ana Lucia

Come avete osato fare ciò ! Avete fatto vergogna in nome dello Mckinon, vi proibisco di restare più a lungo alli. Non è andando alli che stringete al riparo dal vostro futuro, stringete ciò che dovete essere e se lo occorre, ve li forzeremo. Si è il vostro genitore, si ha la vostra guardia, essete sotto la nostra responsabilità. Avete gettato la vergogna sulla famiglia. La nostra reputazione è in gioco. Ancora felici, avete scelto Serpentard ma non vi restereste. La vostra crisi d'adolescenza è abbastanza durata. Si pensate di avere istruito adeguatamente. Ancora un passo falso come quest'ultimo, e si finisce la vostra istruzione alla casa. Ora, ritornerete finire la vostra scolarità a dumstrang. Viene a cercarli tra il giorno. Questa è la vostra ultima possibilità di recuperare il vostro errore!

Vostro padre

·★·**Traduction pour les non bilingue et inculte ( je m'y inclus )**·★·

Ana Lucia

Comment avez-vous osé faire ça ! Vous faites honte au nom des Mckinon, je vous interdit de rester plus longtemps là-bas. Ce n'est pas en allant là-bas que vous serrez à l'abri de votre avenir, vous serrez ce que vous devez être et s'il le faut, nous vous y forcerons. Nous sommes vos parent, nous avons votre garde, vous êtes sous notre responsabilité. Vous avez jeté la honte sur notre famille. Notre réputation est en jeu. Encore heureux, vous avez choisi Serpentard mais vous n'y resterez pas. Votre crise d'adolescence a assez duré. Nous pensions vous avoir éduquée convenablement. Encore un faux pas comme celui-ci, et nous finissons votre éducation à la maison. Maintenant, vous allez revenir finir votre scolarité à Durmstrang. Nous venons vous chercher dans la journée. Ceci est votre dernière chance de rattraper votre bévue !

Votre père

Marcus Mckinon

·★··★··★··★··★·**fin flash back**·★··★··★··★··★·

-voila hehe vous avez vu quelle mémoire j'ai, dis-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Comment ils osent…

-Et ils n'ont pas mentionner mon nom ? demande alex.

-Euh... , sa question me prends au dépourvu, non...

-Oh.

-Pourquoi ?

-Non, non pour rien dit-il évasif.

On continue de discuter pendant un moment, mais de choses futiles.

On finit par s'endormir devant le feu, tous entassés sur les fauteuil, moi collée entre Isa et Black.

Et la derniere chose dont je me rappelle avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, c'est que justement je ne sombre pas dans les bras de Morphée mais dans ceux de Black.

Trop fatiguée pour avoir encore des pensées cohérentes, je m'endors contre Black.

·★··★··★··★··★··★··★··★··★··★··★··★··★·

vila ! fini lol


	9. Comment Ana Lucia se prit pour

**Nda **: s'avance tout doucement

Pas les tomates plizzzzzzzzzzzz !

Innocent jusqu' preuve du contraire

Bien voilà un new chapitre !

-A bon , moi qui croyé que c'était une annonce de journal

ensuite merciiiii bcp a

oz's,lisianne black et tinn tamm! vraiment merci :) jsui contente que vous aimiez ma fic!

je vous aimeuuuuuh!

justout que vous preniez le temps de mettre une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! parce que moi sinon ? j'en sais rien et je stress trop! po confiance en loi :(

merci bcp pour vos reveiw sa m'as fait trop plaisir !

**Disclamer** : je tiens à préciser que tout appartient à jk rowling ( mais c'est qui celle la ? ) sauf et oui il y a des chose qui m'appartienne quand meme donc sauf ana et alessandro

Et merci bcp a misslamuse pour me corriger mes nombreuses fautes ! je t'adoreeeeeeeuuh

Et pi le titre de ma fic c'est ma sœur qui la trouvé ainsi que les titres des chapitres moi j'ecris les chapitres lol..

Voilà j'abrège mon babilage ( sa existe ? ) pour vous dire

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 9**

**Comment Ana Lucia se prit pour une chauve souri, reçut une enclume sur la tête et fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie**

Le lendemains matin, je me réveille brusquement.

Où suis-je ?

Qu'est ce qui m'a réveillée ?

Je sens dans mes cheveux une respiration régulière.

Aussitôt je me crispe.

Qui a osé ?

Je veux bouger mais un bras posé sur mon ventre m'en empêche.

Un bras ?

Je me contorsionne pour voir à qui il appartient et me retrouve face à …

Je pâlis brusquement.

-Sirius ? murmurais-je paniquée.

Il bouge un peu, affichant un sourire heureux, son rêve doit être agréable. Il est beau quand il dort, on dirait un ange. Il me serre un peu plus contre lui.

-Ana, murmure-t-il soudain.

Mon cœur rate un battement, il dort et murmure mon prénom ? Et comment il l'a murmuré ! Mais…mais… mais quel rêve est-il en train de faire ?

Réagissant instinctivement je lui mets un coup dans le ventre pour le réveiller et le sortir au plus vite de son rêve.

-Argggggggggggggggggggg

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux et se plie en deux. Son visage est à deux centimètres du mien.

Je me recule précipitamment alors qu'il me regarde avec incompréhension.

Je tombe dans un bruit sourd qui finit de réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore.

-C'est toi qui m'a réveillée ? Mais tu es complètement cinglée, s'égosille-t-il.

-Et toi alors, qui est ce qui t'as permis de me prendre dans tes bras, hurlais-je.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !

-MES RÊVES ? Tu crois peut-être que moi je rêve de ça !

-Mais vous allez arrêter! hurlent en même temps James et Alex.

Je les fusille du regard. Puis je me tourne vers Isa.

-Bien dormi ?

(Changement de sujet )

-Pas vraiment, fit-elle froidement.

Je la regarde, étonnée par son ton.

-Pas la peine de te défouler sur moi !

-Non mais si justement car à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu dormir dans un vrai lit mais sur un canapé miteux qui plus est, se trouve dans la salle commune des Gyffondors ! De plus je n'ai pas pu me démêler mes beaux cheveux ajoute-t-elle sérieuse.

- Arrête avec tes cheveux, ils ne sont pas emmêlés ! rigolais-je.

-Et bien tu vois, quand je vois ta tête, je m'inquiète.

Ca me stop net, je m'empresse de défaire ma queue de cheval et les démêler un peu avec mes doigts tout en lançant un regard glacial à Isa.

Elle me fixe froidement puis soudain, elle enlève son masque et me fait un grand sourire sadique.

La garce !

N'empêche, elle pensait quand même ce qu'elle vient de dire mais peu être pas autant. Faudra que je mette celà au clair.

Je grommelle pour la forme et tente de me lever. Pour m'effondrer pitoyablement.

-Aïeeeeeee

Tout le monde se jette presque sur moi et m'assaille de question du genre si ça va.

-J'ai les fourmiiiiis au pied, me lamentais-je.

Ils s'arrêtent brusquement et me regardent comme si j'étais folle.

Lily, James et Remus éclatent de rire.

Sympas.

Finalement, apres maintes péripéties rocambolesques, on se joint devant les portes de la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Il est encore très tôt. Trop tôt pour un dimanche, nous fait remarquer Sirius.

Avec Isa on se dirige vers notre table, lorsque des bras nous retiennent.

-Ptite sœur, me ferais-tu l'honneur de déjeuner avec moi ?

-Ma cousine, et toi nous accompagneras-tu ?

Isa semble énormément hésiter. Elle s'approche de moi.

-Anita, je ne crois que se soit une bonne idée pour moi, tu n'as qu'à y aller !

-Pourquoi ?

-Lucius, si déjà, il ne dit rien pour mon amitié avec toi, c'est juste parce que tu es une Sang Pur.

-Mais il n'est plus à Poudlard !

-Peut être mais, tu crois quoi? Il me surveille par l'intermédiaire des Serpentards.

Je reste coite, je n'avais pas pensé à celà.

-Mais pourquoi tu te plies à toutes ses exigences aussi, m'exclamais-je à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte.

-Ca ne va pas , s'approche Alex et Black.

-Si si, trente seconde plizz marmonnais-je en entraînant Isa plus loin.

-Bon je te propose un truc, on déjeune avec eux là comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de Serpentards et quand la salle commencera à se remplir on part, proposais-je.

Elle hésite puis acquiesce finalement. Je lui fais un grand sourire.

On s'assoit, moi à côté de mon frère et elle en face de mon frère et entre Black et Remus. Lily se retrouve à côté de James.

Evidemment.

On discute de tout et de rien. La conversation s'oriente vers le Quidditch. Ca ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère manger tranquillement mais avec Black en face, c'est dur.

-Alors t'es contente, hein, allez avoue, de te retrouver à la table des Gryffondors, me murmure Black.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, fis-je agressive.

Il pose ses mains sur la table et se penche en avant pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre,

-Ca va être plus simple pour toi maintenant d'espionner pour le compte de ton Maître !

Je le regarde avec fureur. Je tiens fermement la fourchette dans ma main. Avec une envie de la lui planter dans sa main.

Il semble lire mes intentions et retire vite ses mains, un sourire vainqueur scotché sur les lèvre. Mais il lance quand même un regard inquiet en direction de la fourchette.

-Pose cette fourchette !

-T'es plus con que je ne le croyais.

-Ah ouais, moi con ! Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas me dire qui c'est cet Edward !

Je vire au blanc.

-Et toi le rêve que tu étais en train de faire avant que je ne te réveille brusquement hein ! Vas-y, explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu me tenais contre toi, un sourire au lèvres et que tu as murmuré mon prénom! Vas-y explique-moi ça, j'aimerais bien comprendre murmurais-je avec fureur.

Il recrache soudain le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire. Les joues rouges, il se reprend rapidement mais je l'ai quand même vu rougir.

Les autres nous regardent éberlués. Sauf Remus qui a un grand sourire. Il nous regarde avec dans ses yeux une lueur de malice. Black aussi l'a remarqué. Il nous fait un clin d'œil puis se tourne vers Lily pour reprendre la discussion qu'on venait d'interrompre.

Comment, il a fait pour nous entendre alors qu'il est plus loin que Isa qui elle n'a rien entendu ?

Un mystère à ajouter sur Remus.

-Euh Sirius ça ne va pas ? demande James.

-Hum hum si si très bien, fis-t-il d'un air dégagé.

-Pourquoi tu as recraché ton jus de citrouille alors ? demande James.

-Euh... Et bien il a un goût horrible ! Répond-il tout en me jetant un regard noir.

Brrrrrrr j'ai peur, je lui fais un sourire de pétasse et me lève dignement.

-Isa, tu veux que l'on y aille comme tu as fini ?

-Euh non, je voudrais encore discuter un peu avec Remus dit-elle.

Sirius rigole.

-Casséééé, fait-il.

Je le regarde froidement puis pars.

-Je vais me promener !

Quand j'arrive au niveau des portes, quelqu'un me rattrape et me prend le bras.

-T'es pas vexée Anie? fais ma Isa inquiète.

Je la regarde hébétée.

Un immense poids s'enlève de mes épaules. Ouf, elle n'a pas changé ma isa.

-HE attendez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

On se tourne vers Lily.

-Faut que vous retourniez vous asseoir il y a le professeur Dumbledore qui doit nous annoncer une surprise, nous informe-t-elle.

-C'est quoi ? demande Isa.

-J'en sais rien allez venez.

On l'a rejoint donc à la table que l'on vient de quitter.

-Euh Isa tu ne préfères pas que l'on aille à notre table ?

Elle comprend mon sous-entendu.

-Bah non, tant pis, tant que je suis à Poudlard, autant en profiter, fit-elle sûre d'elle.

J'acquiesce, on se rassois.

-On vous manquait ironise Black en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je l'ignore royalement.

La grande salle se remplit assez rapidement. Plusieurs élèves, nous regardent, étonnés. Les Serpentards nous fixent avec animosité.

-Je crois que vous vous êtes mises pleins d'ennemis sur le dos, souffle Black.

Pour les faire enrager, je leurs fais des œillades. Isa est morte de rire ainsi que les autres. Par contre Black fronce les sourcils.

-Vous pensez que c'est quoi la surprise, fait Lily avide.

-Je ne sais pas mais qu'il se dépêche, je veux savoir moi, s'impatiente mon frère.

-Moi ça ne me tarde pas déclarais-je.

-Pourquoi? demande Alex.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises, elles sont toujours mauvaises.

Le silence se fait dans la salle, Dumbledore vient de se lever pour faire son discours.

Mes chers élèves, je vois que vous avez tous été informés par les préfets que je devais vous parler. Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. Avec le corps professoral, on a décidé, pour égayer un peu votre année en ces temps sombres, d'instaurer un bal. Il aura lieu le samedi qui précède les vacances et est accessible pour tous les âges. Et bien sûr, il y aura l'habituel banquet d'Halloween qui se déroulera samedi prochain. N'oubliez pas de vous habiller aux couleurs d'Halloween, les déguisements sont permis. Et sur ce, je vous dit bon appétit.

Un brouhaha suivit les paroles que venait de prononcer Dumbledore.

Je suis bloquée, fixant la chaise désormais vide du directeur.

Un bal !

UN BAL !

Un !

Bal !

Non noooooon.

Une main s'agite devant mes yeux, je sursaute violemment.

-Eh Ane-Lou, c'est le bal qui te met dans cet état, demande Alex taquin.

-Imbécile ! J'avais raison de ne pas aimer les surprises !

-Pourquoi ? demande Alex avec incompréhension.

-Je n'aime pas les bals.

-Tu as peur de ne pas avoir de cavaliers, demande Sirius hautain.

Je le regarde avec mépris.

-Parce que tu crois peut être que je vais y aller à ce bal ? T'es bien naïf! déclarais-je glaciale.

Il y a un gros blanc.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller ? demande lily.

-Non.

Isa se lève.

-On y va ?

-Je te suis, dis-je.

★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★·★

La semaine se passe très rapidement. Je n'en reviens pas, mon frère me reparle.

Par contre Black, il est bizarre.

Il fait moins sont malin. Sauf quand je lui parle.

Là obligé, il prend son masque hautain.

Parfois, je le surprends, perdu dans ses pensées.

Et même s'il ne le montre pas, je suis sûre qu'il souffre par rapport à sa famille. Parfois je le vois aussi s'engueuler avec son jeune frère, Regulus.

Et je comprends enfin les sens de ses paroles quand il me parlait de mon frère. Je m'en rends compte que oui j'ai de la chance d'avoir un frère comme celà.

Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de mon frère, on est assis dehors sous un arbre, tous collés les uns au autres pour se réchauffer. Il y a Isa, Lily, James, Remus Alex, Sirius et moi.

Ne me faites pas les gros yeux !

Oui j'ai dit Sirius et pas Black mais il ne s'est rien passé

C'est juste James qui en a eu marre que l'on se gueule dessus et qu'on emploie toujours nos noms de familles.

Alors maintenant bah voilà quoi .

On évite de se parler car sinon on ne peut s'empêcher de se crier dessus. On s'ignore.

Enfin cela a durée 2 jours puis ça a recommencé mais pas comme avant. C'est assez bizarre en fait. On se jette des piques mais sur des banalités.

Son grand sujet en ce moment, c'est « Veux tu aller au bal avec moi ? ».

Il me gave trop avec ça. Pas que ça m'atteigne loin de là, mais à force ça saoûle.

Par contre Lily elle à chaque fois, elle se marre ! Puisque c'est ce que lui fait endurer à longueur de journée James.

Il croit que ça m'atteint parce qu'il pense que si je ne veux pas y aller au bal, c'est juste parce que j'ai peur de ne pas trouver de cavaliers.

C'est n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas peur. C'est juste que un bal c'est, des robes, ses chaussures qui font mal et puis il faut danser ! Et porter une robe ! …

Beuârkkkk

Ce n'est pas pour moi.

Je me leve soudain.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait Ane-Lou ? me demande mon frère.

-Vais me préparer, vous venez Isa et Lily ?

-Yep on te suit, s'exclame ma Isa.

-Mais pourquoi vous allez vous préparer ?

-T'as oublié ? Faut se déguiser.

-Rendez-vous a 19h50 devant les portes, crit Lily par dessus son épaule.

Avec Lily et Isa on a décidée de s'habiller dans le même dortoir.

C'est un peu bête d'être chacune de son coté.

Alors avec Isa, on a pris quelques affaires et on monte à la tour des Gryffondors.

Vaut mieux pas que Lily vienne dans le notre. On n'est pas suicidaire.

En tout, pour nous préparer, celà nous prend deux heures à faire les cons. Et essayer des tenues, des tenues plus grotesques les unes que les autres.

Vers la fin, on se calme un peu et décidons de mettre des tenues disons un peu moins spécial que celle que l'on avait choisi au début.

Donc Isa décide de rester assez sobre, toute en noir. Une jupe et un tee-shirt super classe.

Je la force à mette au moins une rose noir dans ses cheveux.

Lily, c'est plutôt un pantalon noir, un pull noir et des bracelet orange, ses cheveux font assez de couleurs

Et moi bah des collant orange, un short noir en jean, un tee-shirt orange avec par-dessus un pull noir assez décolleté pour qu'on puisse voir mon beau tee shirt.

On retrouve les autres comme prévu devant les portes. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrent, on reste bouches bées. La déco est super belle. Y a plein de chauves-souris, des citrouilles géantes et tout ! Super beau.

On s'assois à la même table, evidemment celle des Gryffondors.

-Vous avez vu la déco ? C'est magnifique, dis-je ébahis.

-Chaque année, c'est super beau ! Mais à Dumstrang, vous n'aviez pas ça ? demande Remus.

-Pas vraiment ! Tu vois, toi, des futurs Mangemorts fêter Halloween ?

-Heu ben je ne sais pas trop, répond Remus.

-En tout cas moi ça me tarde le match Gryffondor/ Serpentard, s'enthousiasme James.

-Ha non, vous n'allez pas encore parler de Quidditch, m'exclamais-je.

-T'aime pas le Quidditch ? demande Alex.

-Pas vraiment.

-Quoi ? Pourtant c'est trop bien de voler sur un balai! dis James.

Je hausse les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais montée sur un balai. A Dumstrang, c'était réservé aux gars dis-je dégoûtée.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es jamais montée sur un balai ? Demain je t'initie. Faut absolument que tu essaye au moins une fois ! déclare mon frère.

-Euh… tu sais franchement, je n'ai pas trop envie de monter sur un balai !

-Allez avoue tu as peur !

Evidemment, ça c'est Sirius !

Je pousse un soupir, exaspérée.

-Je n'ai pas peur, dis-je en détachant bien chaque mot.

-Ben alors prouve-le !

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais tomber dans ce piège débile dis-je narquoise.

-T'as peur, tu as peur, tu as peur, tu as peur, tu as peur…

-Très bien ok, tais-toi demain j'essaye, fis-je furieuse.

Il me fait un beau sourire charmeur.

M'énerve !

Les autres continuent de parler, moi je préfère écouter.

C'est pratique car comme cela je remarque que Remus, jette parfois de très légers coups d'œil vers la fin de la table des Serdaigles. Je suis son regard et tombe sur une fille.

Quelle surprise !

Je la détaille rapidement. Blonde, yeux bleus, assez discrète. A première vue, elle n'a pas l'air conne.

Ensuite je passe à James et Lily. Là aussi, c'est très intéressant. Ils se jettent des coups d'œil quand ils sont sûrs que l'autre ne le regarde pas.

Il y a anguille sous roche.

James discute avec Remus et Lily avec Isa.

Isa bah, elle a l'air de bien apprécier Lily, malgré ses convictions.

Puis mon regard se porte sur Sirius. Je croise son regard, il m'observe depuis le début. Mais il ne me regarde pas avec animosité, juste curiosité. Il a cette lueur que j'ai déjà vu lorsqu'on étaient sous la pluie dans la boue.

Je reste longtemps à le regarder, fascinée par ses yeux gris.

Soudain James le hèle, l'obligeant à détourner les yeux à regret. Je me dépêche de mettre mes cheveux de part et d'autre de mon visage pour me cacher.

Pourquoi dès que je croise ses yeux, je ne peux plus rien faire, comme hypnotisée?

Je me force à ne plus regarder dans sa direction jusqu'à la fin.

Ave Isa, on rejoint vite notre dortoir. Je m'effondre comme une masse sur mon gros lit adoré, douillet, chéri. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je regarde ma bague, à mon doigt.

Le lendemain, on fait la grasse matinée, c'est dimanche, on peut se le permettre.

Quand on tire brusquement mes rideaux, la lumière me réveille.

-Isa fous moi la paix grognais-je.

-Non allez, debout si tu veux avoir le temps de manger un truc avant de monter sur un balai.

-Qu'est ce que tu me raconte, on s'est donnés rendez-vous à 14 heures, j'ai largement le temps.

-Et bien en théorie oui mais comment il est 13h 30 bah non

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

-Quoi ? Il est quelle heure ? Mais tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt, m'écriais-je.

Je me dépêche d'enfiler un truc chaud, puis on monte aux cuisine prendre un truc a manger.

Finalement, on arrive sur le terrain avec seulement 20minutes de retard .

Quand on arrive, il y a déjà 3 joueurs en train de voler.

Je reste bouche bée, ils enchaînent des figures avec facilité, ça a l'air si facile mais je ne suis pas dupe. Derrière tous ça il y a une somme d'entraînements quotidiens. Mais il y en a un qui sort du lot par rapport au autres. On dirait que l'air est son élément. Qu'il le contrôle. Avec Isa on s'appuie contre une barrière, à côté de Remus et Lily. Et on les observe pendant un moment.

-Tu ne voles pas Remus ?

-Non je ne suis pas à l'aise sur un balai.

Au bout d'un moment, ils nous remarquent et descendent vers nous. Ils ont tous les trois les joues rosies par le froid et les yeux pétillants.

--Bah alors t'est enfin là ? Tu es en retard me reproche mon frère.

-Panne d'oreiller, déclarais-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il acquiesce distraitement puis va chercher un autre balai qu'il me tend.

De suite je perds confiance en moi.

-Mais euh… tu sais Alex, tu n'es pas obligé de m'apprendre à voler.

Il me regarde comme si je venais de dire une énormité.

-Ane Lou dit-il en me posant sa main sur mon épaule, évite de dire de telles choses, tu verras apres être montée sur ce balai, tu ne pourras plus en descendre.

-J'en suis pas sûre, marmonnais-je.

-Allez courage, me fait gentiment James.

Je lui souris faiblement.

-Et ne tombe pas, ajoute Black.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher celui là.

Je ne tourne pas la tête, je fixe le balai.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire? tentais-je.

-Et bien tu te mets à gauche du balai et tu tends ton bras droit en avant et en disant debout.

Je le regarde comme s'il était arriéré.

-Attends ! Je ne vais pas parler a un balai! dis-je en détachant chaque mot.

-Ben bien sûr que si !

-Tu sais je ne suis pas stupide alors arrête de blaguer ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire?redemandais-je.

-Ben dis « debout », s'impatiente Alex.

-Bon Alex arrête ok! Je ne suis pas tombée dans le panneau, ok c'est bon tu as ratée ta blague pas la peine d'insister ! M'énervais-je.

-Bon regarde, craque-t-il.

Il pose son balai par terre, tend son bras et dit debout.

Et le balai se lève. Je suis estomaquée.

Mon frère me regarde narquoisement. Je ris jaune.

-Non mais tu sais, c'était pour te tester, tu sais, voir ta patience quoi, tentais-je.

Il me regarde amusé.

Je préfère en finir vite.

-Hum... Debout dis-je clairement sans trop y croire.

Il ne bougea pas.

-Bas tu vois ça ne marche pas.

-Crois en toi et en la magie puis redis le.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Il faut que je crois que ce bout de branche peut voler ?

Pfffffffffffffffffffff

Bon allez fait un effort Ana !

-Debout !

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir le balai s'élever en l'air.

Wouaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est magique !

-Bah voilà maintenant il ne te restes plus qu'à monter dessus, dis mon frère tout content.

-Euh tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux, tu sais moi toute seule sur un balai. Déjà que sur le plancher des vaches, je suis assez maladroite alors…

Il semble hésiter.

-Non vaut mieux que tu essayes toute seule dès le début.

-Ok bon et maintenant je fais quoi ?

-Tu tapes fort le sol avec ton pied.

J'obtempère et aussitôt le balai se soulève de deux mètres.

Surprise, j'en oublie de serrer les jambes et commence à glisser pour me retrouver la tête en bas mais toujours agrippée au blais.

Je décroisse vite les jambe et me laisse tomber par terre.

-Aïeee.

-Ca va ? demande mon frère.

Au loin je vois les autres morts de rire.

-C'est pas drôle, allez-y foutez vous de ma gueule, ne vous gênez pas, hurlais-je vexée.

Au lieu de les arrêter, mon cri ne fait qu'amplifier leurs rire. Ils arrivent vers moi.

-Alors là tu as fait fort, dit Lily hilare.

-Plus que fort renchérit James.

-Heureusement que l'équipe de Serpentard ont un niveau un peu plus au-dessus du tien car si ils tombaient tous seuls de leur balais, ça ne serait plus drôle, ajoute Sirius.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Les Serpentards sont très fort au Quidditch dis-je vexée.

-Les Serpentards ? Fort ? Dis tu les as déjà vu jouer ? demande Sirius.

-Euh... bien sûr, mentis-je.

L'ego vous savez

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que si tu les avais vraiment vu jouer tu saurais que le match qui arrive est dans la poche. C'est les Gryffondors qui vont gagner, affirme-t-il.

Je prends la mouche. Comment ose-t-il insulter les Serpentards !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Moi je te dis que c'est Serpentard qui va gagner !

-Tu es sûre de toi, fit-t-il.

-Très, affirmais-je avec assurance.

-On parie alors ? propose-t-il.

-Euh…, je sens le coups fourré, pari d'ami alors.

-Non, non, non si tu es sûre de toi alors on peux faire de vrai paris !

Je le sens vraiment mal. Il a cette étincelle dans les yeux, calculateur. Mais mon ego me hurle d'accepter, par contre ma raison… c'est plutôt le contraire.

L'égo finit par remporter cette manche.

-Ok si tu perds, tu devras déclarer publiquement que Serpentard est la meilleur équipe.

-Ok mais si c'est toi qui perds alors tu m'accompagneras au bal, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me fige.

-Ah non tout sauf ça !

-Tu as peur de perdre ?

-Nooon! répondis-je trop vite.

-Bien alors marché conclu. Mais pour plus de sécurité on va faire cela dans les règle ajoute-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas confiance ? dis-je en reculant.

-Non

Il me tend sa main. Apres quelques secondes d'hésitation je m'approche et dépose ma main dans la sienne. Il me fixe étrangement. Inévitablement, je croise son regard envoûtant.

-James tu peux le faire s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Il s'approche et met sa baguette au dessus de nos mains.

-Sceleasuim pariare.

Un fil blanc entoura nos main puis disparu.

Le pari était scellé.


	10. ☆Comment ana manipule habillement la sub

**Nda** : slt tout le monde !

Hum alors tout d'abors, jesuisdesoléepourleretardscen'étaitpasprevumaisjesuisvraimentdesolée !

sincèrement ou comme dirais takinza

humblement moa

lol passons au reponse aux review

Donc ben je dois vous dire quelle m'ont enormement fait chaud au cœur !! sisi c'est vrai meme plus que vrai alors :

- lauralavoiepelletier: ba alors merci bcp pour ta review :)

-lisianne balck: hehe sirius amoureux? naaaaaaaaaaaaon jamais

-tinn-tamm: ba alors je dois te dire que j'ai du lire ta reveiw au moins 10, pas que je ne l'ai aps compris mais je l'adore trop et tu ne m'as absolument pas fait peur j'ai juste pensée ouffff je ne suis plus la seule folle et pou moa folle c'est un compliment car cô ca tu sor de l'ordianire et donc non je ne connaisais pas lhistoire de la guitare bleu a pid jauen? me trompe pas au moin? emais pas contre je connais celle du zebre rose a poid vert! tu la connais? c'est que lorsque je recuperer lordi ben un zebre rose à poind vert mangera une limace en antarctique fait dire que c'est arrivée car j'ai recuperer mon ordi me atrde ta reaction pour ce chapitre :)

Pi sinon je voulais aussi dire comme l'autre fois ben lorsque j'écris ben j'écoute en même temps des music donc sa peut bcp m'influencer dans mon ecriture ou me donner de l'inspi

Donc pour ce chapitre je l'ai écrit en écoutant « savin'me » de nickelback ainsi que « far away », des musique super belle et les clip super bo !!!!

Et lol j'ai aussi ecouter 3 autre chansons surtout hier et avant hier en fait

Lol sa me fait rire mes référence vous allez comprendre pk

Donc c'est : « mon ancêtre gurdi » du donjon de naheulbeuk

« La marche barbare » tjr du donjon

Et « troll farceur et elfe farci »

Jadore trop c'est musique !!!!!

C'est vraiment des chanson a connaître !! elles m'influence bcp bcp et j'assume entièrement lol

Fin bref

Pi voilà mon blabla fini ben je vos dis bonne lecture

Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo° Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo° Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

☆**Comment ana manipule habillement la subtilité et fit une rencontre fracassant avec des nains☆**

**Chapitre 10**

-J'en ai marre, mais alors marre de marre, il me saoûle !!! hurlais-je à bout de nerf !

On pouvait voir l'abruti Black partir au fond du couloir.

-Abruti, abruti, abruti! criais-je amèrement.

Je reste plantée un moment seule dans le couloir, puis me décide d'aller voir Isa.

Lorsque je rentre dans la salle commune, je la trouve, devinez où ? Dans un fauteuil en train de lire, pensais-je ironiquement.

Je m'assieds sur la table basse en virant au sol tout ce qu'il y avait. Ca n'avait pas qu'à être là.

J'entends quelqu'un râler, je l'ignore.

-Isa !

-Hum ?

Attendez, je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vais demander à quelqu'un de m'aider ? Moi ?

Nooooooon

On va s'y prendre habillement comme celà elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte qu'elle m'aide. On va le faire subtilement.

-Isa ! Comment ça va ? dis-je en préambule.

-Que me veux-tu? me coupe-t-elle.

Merdeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh grillée, enfin non pas encore...

Il reste de l'espoir et tant qu'il y a de l'espoir y a … on s'en fout, de la vie je crois.

-Mais rien, fis-je d'un air outrée.

Elle me regarde longuement

-Menteuse, affirme-t-elle.

-Bon ok, en fait je voulais te raconter une histoire, fis-je d'un sourire candide.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Ca ne va prendre que 2 secondes ma Isouu !

Elle relève vivement la tête.

-Si j'écoute ton histoire après tu te casse et tu ne reviens plus ? demande-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Je suis vexée là !

-Ouais, souriais-je triomphante.

-Bien, dit-elle en refermant son livre d'un geste sec.

-Alors voilà, c'est l'histoire d'une superbe colombe et d'un affreux pigeon. Au passage je tiens à préciser que le pigeon était con, idiot, abruti et se prenait pour un aigle royal. Ce qu'il était loin d'être. Donc…

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait Black? me coupe-t-elle.

Je la regarde ébahie.

-Hein ?... mais …non…mais…voyons… rien…pourquoi tu me parles de Black ? bredouillais-je.

Elle me regarde narquoisement.

Je soutiens son regard, puis me lève et me casse.

Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me suis fais griller en beauté ! pensais-je dégoûtée.

Mais je reviens vite sur mes pas et me penche sur le dossier d'Isa

-Bon ok t'as raison, c'est à propos du pari donne moi un truc pour lui faire refermer son clapet de pigeon, murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle éclate de rire puis se retourne et me regarde narquoisement.

-Tu es une Serpentard, non ? dis-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux et avec un sourire sadique.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et reprend sa lecture.

Je reste quelques secondes ahurie puis décide d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs de Pouddlard pour méditer un peu.

Si je suis une Serpentard ? Bien sûr ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a voulu me dire.

Le couvre feu n'est pas encore passé donc il y a encore beaucoup d'élèves dans les couloirs. Je me réfugie à la tour d'astronomie !...Occupée par un couple en train de s'embrasser.

-Hum hum fis-je pour annoncer ma présence.

Ils me regardent tout les deux énervés, je leurs fais un sourire ironique et vais m'asseoir juste en face d'eux.

-Tu peux virer, on voudraient être seuls, dit le gars.

Je hoche la tête négativement toujours avec le même sourire. Je me mets à siffloter.

Au bout d'une minute, n'en pouvant plus, ils se cassent.

-Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh enfin seule!! m'exclamais-je toute fière.

Je m'assieds de façon à avoir les jambes dans le vide, évitant de regarder en bas.

Je penche ma tête en arrière, plongeant directement dans l'immensité du ciel.

Pendant un moment, je m'occupe à chercher quelques étoiles. J'abandonne vite, je suis nulle pour celà.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Je sursaute violemment manquant de tomber. Heureusement, Remus a de rapides réflexes, il me retient juste à temps.

-Mais tu es complètement malade!!! m'égosillais-je.

-Ouf, un peu plus et tu tombais, sourit-il.

Je tente de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

Il s'assied à coté de moi en attendant que je reprenne souffle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne vas pas me coller hein ? T'es préfet et…, m'inquiétais-je.

-Non sourit-il, je fais la même chose que toi.

Je le regarde perplexe.

-Pour réfléchir, me confit-il.

Tiens intéressant le mystérieux Remus a besoin de réfléchir ? Aurait-il des problèmes ? Besoin de se confier ?

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ben vas-y tu peut te confier à moi si tu veux, dis-je avec un sourire sournois.

-Certainement pas quand tu as ce regard et ce sourire, rigole-t-il.

Je soupire, décidément Gryffondor ne rime pas tout le temps avec con.

-Et toi, tu à l'air bien soucieuse, constate-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules, la tête ailleurs.

-Tu as la tête dans la lune remarque-t-il.

Cela semble le faire rire plus qu'il ne faudrait. J'ai l'impression de louper un truc là. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle à avoir la tête dans la lune ???

Je la regarde justement.

- Humpf.

-Tu es sûre que ça va, s'inquiète-t-il.

-Oui, oui, tu as vu, elle est belle ce soir la lune, on la voit bien.

Il semble troublé.

-Euh... Oui, mais moi perso, je n'aime pas la lune, elle est sournoise répond-t-il.

Je me retourne vers lui, troublé.

-Sournoise ? Je ne comprend pas...

-C'est pas grave et toi qu'est ce que tu en pense?

Ok il ne veut pas m'en dire plus.

-Ben, elle m'a toujours fascinée fis-je, mais je préfère les étoiles, mais je n'arrive jamais à les reconnaître.

Pourquoi Remus rigole ?

-Donc tu n'as pas la tête dans la lune, sourit-il.

-Non plutôt dans les étoiles dis-je pour le casser sèchement.

Au lieu de s'arrêter, il explose de rire.

Il m'énerve !!!

Il est plié en deux mais j'ai RIEN dit de drôle !

-Hein Ana, la tête dans les étoile !! dit-il taquin.

Je le regarde avec consternation. Je pige rien !!!

-Oui les étoiles tu sais Remus c'est les truc qui brillent dans le ciel la nuit, fis-je exaspérée, et puis tu sais c'est très beau une étoile !

-Tu aimes les étoiles ? Les étoiles noires aussi ? demande-t-il moqueur.

Je le regarde mais alors vraiment avec exaspération. Surtout parce que je ne capte RIEN et ça m'ENERVE !!!

-Tu sais que je t'aime, dit-il super sérieux en me tapant le bras avec son poing.

Il a un grand sourire moqueur.

-Alors ça c'est vraiment mais trop con fis-je blasée en détachant bien chaque mot.

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

-Alors toi tu aimes les étoiles ! Tu es amoureuse d'une étoile noire donc ! résume-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal de trouver une étoile noire belle et puis si ça t'amuse alors oui j'aime les étoiles noires, soupirais-je blasée.

Un grand sourire triomphant s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

-Je retiens !! Tu es amoureuse de l'étoile noire !

-Ben retiens, si cela t'amuse !

-Ca m'amuse, ça m'amuse ! Je te le rappellerais !!!

-C'est cool, je suis heureuse pour toi !

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir mais apparemment, c'est comique !

-Non, c'est plutôt moi qui suis heureux pour toi, fis-t-il avec un sérieux déroutant.

Je sens trop l'entourloupe.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait? suspectais-je.

-Moi rien, mais par contre toi tu m'as déclaré que tu étais amoureuse de l'étoile noire !

-Oui, c'est cool mais tu sais l'étoile noire, c'est juste une étoile qui est noire ! ironisais-je, une étoile noire !

-Oui, oui je sais et tu comprendras en temps et en heure, fit-il sadique.

Je le regarde blasée.

-Wouaaa si ça t'amuse... On s'amuse avec ce qu'on peut, ironisais-je.

-Et sinon comment ça va avec Sirius? demande t-il brusquement.

-Alors là, ne me parle même pas de ce pigeon ! Il me saoûle, je ne l'aime pas, tout le temps à faire son keke, il m'énerve !

-Alors tu n'aimes pas Sirius Black mais par contre tu aimes les étoiles noires, résume-t-il.

-Ah non tu ne va pas revenir là-dessus, fis-je blasée.

-Non t'inquiète pas je trouve celà juste comique que tu aimes l'étoile noire mais pas Sirius !

-Remus fis-je menaçante. Arrête tout de suite avec ça ou je me barre, tu m'énerves à revenir toujours là-dessus, je capte rien, oui j'aime l'étoile noire mais pas Sirius, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi juste une bague en commun rien d'autre et il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre !

-Ok ok t'énerves pas j'arrête ! rigole-t-il pas du tout touché par ma brusque colère.

Je soupire exaspérée. Il est incroyable ce mec, toujours le sourire même quand il passe pour un idiot.

-Bon qu'est ce qui te tracasses? demande-t-il avec quelques minutes de silence.

-Rien, rien.

-Anita !

-Ben je cherche un moyens de rabattre le caquet à Black et j'ai demandé conseil à Isa.

-Et ?

-Ben elle ne m'a pas trop aidé en fait. Elle m'a juste dit que j'étais une Serpentard et donc d'agir en fonction mais je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir, expliquais-je.

-Ben peut-être qu'il faut que tu te remettes en question, propose-t-il.

Je le regarde, blasée.

-Bon ok je t'aide si tu veux mais c'est à toi de trouver toute seule. Donc ben pour commencer demande toi qu'est ce qu'un Serpentard, quel est son caractère, puis demande toi si tu l'est et enfin quand tu sauras ce qu'est une Serpentard demande toi comment tu dois réagir, comment tu dois jouer face à Sirius en fonction des valeurs de Serpentard.

Je reste plantée quelques secondes sur son long exposé.

J'ai pas tout suivi là !

Qu'est ce qui fait de moi une Serpentard ? Ben…

-Mais …

Je me retourne vers Remus mais il a disparu, profitant de mon inattention pour partir discrètement.

Bon le début déjà quelles sont les valeurs d'un Serpentard ?

J'y réfléchis tout le long du trajet jusqu'à ma salle commune mais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir plus longtemps, je trouve que rusée, sournois,…

Le lendemain en cour, j'y réfléchis encore. Assise à mon bureau en attendant le prof de sortilège, j'écris sur un morceau de parchemin les qualités d'un Serpentard et dans une colonne à côté, les miennes.

Ca me donne mal à la tête ce truc de me.

Bon réfléchissons. Comment, j'étais avant, comment j'aurais réagi si celà s'était passé à Durmstrang.

Facile, un bon sortilège de magie noire et ça l'aurait calmé. Sauf que je ne suis plus à Durmstrang et que je me suis jurée de ne plus utiliser cette magie, de l'oublier. Mais, c'est certain que à Durmstrang, j'aurais été sans pitié.

-Valeurs des Serpentard ? lit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne vivement pour voir Black penché derrière mon dos de façon à pouvoir lire ma feuille, feuille que je m'empresse de cacher.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ? fis-je agressive.

-C'était quoi cette feuille ? Tu essayes de lister toutes les qualités des Serpentards ? Ça va être rapide, ironise-t-il.

-Black va t'asseoir et ferme-la un peu !

-Je t'ai vexée ? me murmure-t-il.

-Black si tu ne t'éloignes pas rapidement, je te mets un pain dans la gueule.

Il me fait un sourire charmeur puis s'en va.

Je souffle de soulagement et m'avachis sur ma chaise.

-Ce qui est bien avec toi c'est que tu es une gentille petite Serpentard !

Je me redresse brusquement et me retourne pour lui en mettre une.

-Black, Mckinon allez vous asseoir à vos place ! s'écrit une petite voix fluette.

Raaaaaaaaaaaa coupée dans mon élan ! Saleté de Flitwick.

Je me rassieds encore plus troublée et plus perdue qu'avant. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon problème et là ou Isa et Remus voulaient en venir. Black a dit « gentille »,_ « gentille »_ ?!

Les Serpentards sont rusés ! Malin et moi je n'exploite pas assez ces qualités !

Comment rabattre le caquet de Black ? Faut que les Serpentard gagnent le match pourtant même si j'ai du mal a l'admettre a moi même, ils n'ont aucune chance. Je les ai vu à l'entraînement et…

Merlin qu'est-je fait?

Je ne veux pas aller au bal avec ce …

Bref faut que je trouve un truc.

Rendre mon équipe super forte ? …impossible

C'est du coté de Gryffondor que je dois réfléchir.

C'est clair que c'est James qui dirige l'équipe et qui doit la mener lors des matchs donc c'est à lui que je dois m'attaquer.

…

Ouais mais bon, c'est James !

Et moi j'en veux à Black !

-Driiing !!!

Haaaaaa le saut que j'ai fait !

Déjà la fin du cours ? C'est passé vite!

Je sors et vais voir mon frère.

-Alors tu dormais en cour? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Alex !

-Non mais tu vas rater ton année si tu continues comme ça et…

-Laisse la respirer un peu, conseille Remus.

- Ah ça non, je suis son frère et il n'est pas question qu' qu'elle redouble !

-Oui peut-être mais elle n'a pas de si mauvaise note.

-Mais attends James tu as bien vu, elle dormais en cours !

-Parce que toi tu ne t'es jamais endormi en cours peut-être ?

-Là n'est pas la question, elle n'a pas à faire comme moi, se défend mon frère.

-Anita ça va? me souffle Isa.

Non mais sans gêne ceux là! Ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Manquait plus que ça. Et il veut me donner des ordres ? Mais ok c'est mon frère mais pas mon grand frère ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et ou je veux !

Alors là maintenant je n'ai plus aucuns remords, faut que je réfléchisse dès maintenant à un plan pour faire perdre Gryffondor !

Avec Isa, on se barre discreto, on se sépare au bout du couloir, elle doit aller à la bibliothèque et moi pas.

-Et arrête de te bidonner silencieusement, fis-je furieuse à Isa, ou au moins masque ton sourire.

Ce n'est pas drôle !

Comme s'ils avaient le droit de décider pour moi ceux là.

Avant de partir de mon coté je regarde s'ils nous ont capté. Même pas, ils sont encore à fond dans leur débat !

Pfffff m'énerve !

Gloups

Je viens de croiser le regard de Black.

Oh non! Il n'a pas intérêt à cafter!

J'aurais dû faire gaffe, c'était le seul à ne pas participer au débat, alors ça a dû être facile de nous voir partir. Tandis que les autres, trop occupés à parler de mon sort, ben…

Je pars vite pour pas qu'il me suive et me retrouve.

C'est la dernière des choses que je veux.

Je marche rapidement, presque en courant, il fait de plus en plus sombre.

L'hiver, la nuit tombe rapidement. J'aime l'hiver.

Par contre, plus je marche, plus les ombres sur le mur semblent s'allonger. Bientôt je m'arrête, n'entendant plus aucun bruit. Je n'aime pas le silence. C'est trop … stressant

Je ne sais pas exactement où je me trouve. Quelque part au niveau 3 mais où ? Je ne sais pas...

Soudains j'entends des bruits de pas et de conversation.

Au détour d'un couloir, je croise Bellatrix et ses moutons.

-Tiens ! La traînée, s'exclama Bellatrix.

-Ohh mais qui vois-je... Belle et ses mout-moutons comme c'est mignon !

-Tu n'es pas en état de faire ta maline, Mckinon.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? fis-je gneugneusement.

-Arrête de faire ta maline, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

-Oh! 5 contre 1 ? Vous avez tellement peur de perdre contre moi ? demandais-je.

-Aurais-tu peur ? demande-t-elle sournoisement.

- Non mais attends Black, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses là ? dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Elle semble décontenancée quelques secondes, pas plus.

-Bon je m'ennuie pas, dit-elle par-dessus ton épaule, et si nous passions au choses supérieures.

Puis elle se retourne vers moi pour me lancer un sort.

-Je te préviens si tu me lances un sort, je n'aurais de cesse de te poursuivre pour te faire payer ton manquement d'obéissance aux aînés, lançais-je toujours aussi impassible, froide, menaçante et sérieuse pour une fois.

Elle est toute pâle mais garde son bras levé.

-Et je suis sérieuse !

-Bon sa suffit, dentaugmento! s'exclame Rogue.

Je ne l'avais même pas vu mais j'évite son sort souplement.

-Ah mais que voilà, Rogue, toi qui est pourtant réputé pour savoir garder ton sang froid.

-La ferme traître à ton sang, toi et ton frère vous nous faites honte, à ta place je me ferais petite.

-Traître à mon sang ? je préfère être appelée ainsi que future mangemorte, et puis vas voir ailleurs.

-Je te signale que l'on est en nombre supérieur à toi !

-C'est ça le courage des moutons, ironisais-je.

De l'extérieur, j'ai l'air sûre de moi mais alors intérieurement, c'est la panique.

Pourquoi ça arrive à moi, comment je vais m'en sortir ?!

Trop occupée, je ne vois pas la personne qui espionne notre altercation.

Je m'apaise un peu et me fais une raison. Je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule alors autant les faire enrager un peu verbalement ensuite on avisera.

-Au fait Rogue, c'était sympa ta danse hier !

Les Maraudeurs lui avaient encore jouer une farce plutôt drôle.

-Et toi, tes parents ? Ils vont bien ?

-Je suppose qu'ils vont bien ! souriais-je.

-Hum et comment va-t-il ? Attends... Comment il s'appelait ? Ah la raclure d'Edward ! sourit-il vicieux.

Moi je pâlis. Comment il est au courant pour Edward ?

-Tiens... Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Parce que maintenant il y a Black mais Edward c'était autre chose hein, ricane-t-il.

-Tais-toi, réussissais-je à articuler.

-Ah non, non, fait-il en s'approchant lentement vers moi avec ce regard cruel. Il te manque ? Ah mais attends, c'est vrai ton père s'en est occupé.

-Expelliarmus, m'écriais-je avec rage.

Il s'écrase lamentablement contre le mur mais les autres se rebiffent et commencent à m'attaquer.

Comment il ose me parler de lui?!

J'essaye d'eviter et de toucher le plus de ces cards mais obligé, je m'en prends plein la gueule. Je ne suis pas nulle mais 1à, contre 5, faut pas se faire d'illusions.

Je me prends pour la énième fois le mur dans le dos et Rogue commence a dire « Endo.. » lorsque des sortilèges fussent de l'obscurité.

D'où apparaît James, Remus, Alex et Black.

Je ne capte pas grand chose par la suite, trop sonnée. Une douleur se diffuse rapidement dans tout mon corps en partant de mon dos.

De puis quand ils sont là ? Comment ils ont fait pour me trouver ?

Les Serpentards se barrent peu de temps après.

Les Maraudeurs se tournent vers moi.

Mon frère est le premier à se pencher vers moi.

-Ane-Lou ? Tu m'entends ? Ca va ? Tu as mal où ?

Je suis toujours assise contre le mur.

-Comment un oiseau qui gazouille dans le ciel, délirais-je en m'essuyant avec ma manche le sang qui coule sur mon visage.

-Oulala ils t'ont bien amochée, constate Remus.

Ils s'échangent des coups d'œil comme s'ils se passent un message puis alex s'exclame :

-Ane-Lou, essaye de te lever, ordonne-t-il.

-J'essaye, j'essaye mais j'ai trop mal et... Oh! Comme c'est mignon! dis-je en fixant un point devant moi.

J'ai un sourire ébahi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demande Remus méfiant.

-Hooooo c'est mignon, fis-je en essayant d'en attraper.

-De quoi ?

-Vous voyez pas les petite oiseaux qui gazouillent et volent en rond là ?

-Euh non, sourit Remus.

- Oh un nain maintenant, deux nains, trois nains pleins de nains fis-je toute contente.

Et je commence à fredonner un air d'une chanson avec les nains et me balance de droite à gauche.

-Faudrait vite l'amener à l'infirmerie, propose James.

-Infirmerie ? Je reprends surface.

-Putain James ! Tu fais chier !

Je me raidis instantanément et me prépare à me battre et éviter les sorts.

-Voilà pourquoi! s'énerve mon frère en me montrant.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à m'y amener car cette fois là je ne vous pardonnerais pas !

-Mais tu es blessée, lance alex.

-C'est juste des blessures superficielles, je vais très bien.

Je me relève en affichant un masque où on ne peut voir ma douleur à ce simple mouvement.

Ils n'ont pas l'air convaincu.

-Si tu arrives à marcher normalement ok , je ne t'y emmène pas ! propose mon frère.

Je le regarde froidement puis me concentre pour masquer mes émotions et commence à avancer doucement. Au début, c'est laborieux mais j'arrive à ne plus boiter.

Je regarde mon frère triomphante.

-Voilà alors maintenant vous me laissez !

-Ca certainement pas, s'exclame Black, apres ce qui t'es arrivé, ils vont revenir.

-Ils ne reviendront pas assurais-je et je voudrais être seule.

J'ai honte qu'ils puissent m'avoir vu me faire battre par ces connards.

Je pars vite mais vers des couloirs un peu mieux fréquentés quand même.

Quand je suis assez loin, je me relâche et arrête d'afficher mon masque neutre.

De marcher, ça m'a demandé un effort dont j'en paye le prix maintenant.

Je m'appuies contre un mur et me laisse glisser le long.

J'ai faim, j'ai froid, j'ai mal, j'en ai marre. Je replis mes jambes contre moi et pose ma tête dessus.

-Je savais bien que ce n'était que du pipeau !

Je sursaute violemment, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Il s'agenouille devant moi.

Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo° Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

☆ **alors ?? vous en avez pensée quoi ? bien pas bien ???**

**bon je vous dis gros poutou qui s****'ecrit poton mais se dit a loral poutou **

**et qui veut dire bsx vila alors ben**

**Donc gros poutou les ziguigui**

**D'ailleur vives les ziguigui !!!!!**


	11. Comment Ana fit des confessions, rencon

**Nda : **pas les tomates pliz !!!!!!!!! siouplait !!!!!

Me revoila avec un chapitre !!

Sisi vrai de vrai , il est la tout bo et tout frais :)

Et puis sinon j'ai ecris un one shot pour ce que sa interressent !!! qui s'appelle "

♥**_ Dire « je t'aime », c'est dire merci d'exister_**♥****

Merci bcp à patmola et a susysucredorge pour vos review !! ca ma troop fait plaisir que vousle lisiez et que vous m'y donniez votre avis !!!

Ensuite mercimerci bcp (jsuis entrains de vous faire une declaration la ;p) à

♠bellaHP

♠666naku

♠lisianne black

♠Tinn Tamm

♠Gun d'ange

♠alpho

♥ !!!

si si

et merci de me lire !! lol vais faire que vous remercier la vu comment je suis partis !!!

se prosterne

merci merciiiiiii jvous salue bien basssss lol

bon ok j'arrete la mes conneries !!!!

donc encore une fois merci a miss la muse popur me corriger mes fautes

et sur ce bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

♠**Comment Ana fit des confessions, rencontra son homologue elfe et se mis au catch**♠

_-Je savais bien que ce n'était que du pipeau !_

_Je sursaute violemment, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur._

_Il s'agenouille devant moi._

-Dégage.

Il fait apparaître un mouchoir et se penche vers moi. Je le repousse violemment mais il ne se bouge pas beaucoup.

Je suis épuisée.

-Si tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, il faut que je t'enlève le sang que tu as sur ton visage, dit-il autoritaire.

-Je peux le faire toute seule !

-Je ne crois pas non, tu n'y vois rien, laisse moi faire, insiste-t-il.

-…

Il soulève mon menton et de son autre main commence à essuyer mon visage couvert de sang et d'égratignures.

-Humpff ils t'ont bien amochée, constate-t-il avec rancœur.

C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. C'est trop humiliant. J'essaye de me lever mais Black me retient fermement.

-Où crois tu aller ?

-Fous moi la paix et laisse moi partir, m'écriais-je honteuse.

Il cherche dans mon regard une réponse mais je détourne les yeux, j'en ai marre !

Je le pousse plus fort. Surpris il tombe en arrière. Et moi j'en profite pour me relever et…

-Aïeeeeeee criais-je.

Je me replie sur moi-même en me tenant la tête.

Je viens de me cogner contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Et la rencontre est assez douloureuse !

-T'es vraiment trop conne ! s'énerve Black.

-Mais ta gueule, répliquais-je.

-Non mais franchement, ça, ça n'arrive qu'à toi.

-C'est bon j'ai compris!! m'exclamais-je.

-Bah apparemment non alors maintenant tu me laisses faire.

-Et si je ne veux pas? dis-je en me levant tant bien que mal prête à m'enfuir.

-Tu sais, j'ai beau être parfois pas sympa avec toi, c'est pas pour autant que je vais en profiter là ! Mais tu m'y fais penser, c'est pas une mauvaise idée! s'exclame-t-il en s'approchant rapidement de moi.

Je tente de lui mettre un poing mais il l'arrête facilement et je me retrouve collée, mon dos contre lui.

-Tu as si peu confiance en moi, dit-il, jamais je ne te ferais du mal.

-Je le sais, c'est pas ça marmonnais-je, et puis lâche moi.

Je suis gênée de cette promiscuité.

-Ou alors, tu as honte mais alors là ça serait vraiment stupide continue-t-il.

J'arrête de gesticuler et baisse la tête.

-Tu te rend compte qu'ils étaient cinq contre toi seule, insiste-il.

-Rien à foutre, c'est une bande d'avorton, j'aurais dû les écraser, et je ne dis pas ça pour que tu compatisses, m'entêtais-je.

Il sourit.

-Ok alors, c'est vrai tu aurais dû les écraser, franchement tu es trop nulle !

Je lui écrase bien le pied.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire, m'écriais-je mi furieuse mi rieuse.

-Jamais, dit-il théâtralement en se prenant au jeu.

Un gros coup de fatigue m'assaille soudain, il me repose par terre et recommence à me soigner silencieusement.

Je le vois qui n'ose pas me demander quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, soupirais-je.

-Qui est cet Edward dont même Rogue connaît l'existence?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir, hein?! remarquais-je fatiguée.

-Oui, même si je sais que c'est un souvenir douloureux, je…

-Très bien, abdiquais-je.

En temps normal, jamais je n'aurais accepté, mais ce soir je suis lasse de tout cela.

-C'était un sorcier de Durmstrang…

-Un Mangemort ? me coupe sirius.

Cette accusation me braque directe.

-Non ! tu sais c'est que pas parce que tu es à Durmstrang que tu es obligatoirement Mangemort ou que tu veuilles le devenir, et c'est pareil pour Poudlard, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Poudlard que tu ne deviendras pas Mangemort.

-Je ne deviendrais jamais Mangemort !

-Je le sais mais je parle en général. Enfin bref, Edward, comme moi, faisait parti de ce qui était contre les idéaux de « Tu-Sais-Qui » et…

-Voldemort ! Force toi à prononcer son nom.

Je frissonne à ce mot, et le regarde avec effarement.

-Ne prononce jamais son nom devant moi, sifflais-je furieuse.

-Non justement force toi à le dire car sinon il a déjà remporté la moitié de la bataille. Il n'y a que les Mangemorts qui ont peur de le prononcer.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !Ttous les sorciers en ont peur.

- Non, il y a Dumbledore …

-Dumbledore, c'est normal, c'est le seul que Voldemort craigne ! le coupais-je.

-Il y a Lily, James, Remus, des professeurs aussi comme Mcgonagall et…

-Toi ? ironisais-je.

-Oui, il y a moi aussi et bientôt ce sera toi.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

-Tu t'es rebellée contre tes parents ? Donc contre Voldemort alors maintenant soit fière de ton choix et pour le renforcer et faire preuve de résistance prononce son nom ! s'obstine-t-il.

- Enfin bref tu veux savoir pour Edward ou pas ? dis-je changeant de sujet.

-Oui mais on en reparleras pour Voldemort !

-Donc ! je disais il était à Durmstrang et était mon ami, mon seul vrai ami car les autres soit c'étaient des ennemis soit ils avaient peur de moi. Mais tu sais, il était fabuleux, toujours le mot pour rire quand tout les autres remuaient de sombres pensées. Puis vers le début de notre 5ème année, on est sortis ensemble...

-Pardon ? s'étouffe Black.

-On est sortis ensemble, répétais-je avec incompréhension.

-Quoi? … Toi … Lui... Ensemble ?

-Arrête de faire ton jaloux, le taquinais-je.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Et donc pendant toute une année, c'était vraiment super.

-Mais tes parents n'ont rien dit ?

-Attends j'y arrive, fis-je triste, et cet été ont a décidé de se voir en Italie, il prendrait le Magicobus.

-Mais ça, c'est à Londres non ?

-Il y en a un dans chaque pays ! Et arrête de me couper à chaque fois ! m'énervais-je, donc je l'ai invité et au détour d'une rue alors qu'on était en train de s'embrasser, mon père nous a vu et ça ne lui a pas plus donc il s'en est occupé devant moi terminais-je.

Une larme, une seule, belle, solitaire, glisse rapidement le long de ma joue pour disparaître à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je garde la tête baissée pour pas qu'il la voit.

Mais Black la vit mais au lieu de me charrier il me prend dans ses bras et me console.

-Tu l'aimais ? demande-t-il soudain.

-Oui, fis-je.

-Et moi ?

Je redresse brusquement la tête pour le voir regarder la fenêtre comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait pas.

-Non, je te déteste.

-Tant mieux car moi aussi.

-Comme ça, c'est clair !

-Oui

-Bien

-Bien !

-Parfait ! concluais-je.

On reste un long moment dans le couloir à regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre.

Puis sentant, que je vais m'endormir dans ses bras, je me redresse, hésite une seconde pas plus, l'embrasse. A mon grand étonnement, il y répond. J'y mets fin et pars vite sans me retourner.

Sirius reste figé un long moment dans le couloir.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, on ne se fait aucune remarque sur le baiser. Par contre, il continue à me faire chier avec le pari. Mais quand même il y a quelque chose de changé dans nos regards ! Et puis dès qu'on parle de lui ou dès qu'il est près de moi, je deviens d'une maladresse…

Mais lui n'est pas mieux.

Du coup les autres l'ont remarqué, et nous harcèlent pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Mais jamais je n'oserais avouer que j'ai embrassé Black !

J'ai commencé à réfléchir pour le Quidditch, Il faut absolument que je gagne. J'ai pensé à plusieurs possibilités comme potion de confusion, potion diarrhée mais c'est des potions, et le problème c'est que je suis catastrophique en potion.

De plus je me suis déjà imaginée la scène.

Je ne sais pas comment, je verse discrètement la potion dans le verre de James et comme ça si c'est une potion de diarrhée ben hé …. Puis sinon si c'est de confusion et bien il n'arrivera pas à attraper ce foutu vif d'or.

Les défauts de mon plan génial :

je ne sais pas faire de potion

Le matin du match, je ne pourrais certainement pas m'approcher de la table des Gryffondors

Il ne me reste que 3 jours avant le match !

Isaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Je vais la voir et lui explique mon problème.

-Isa !

-Tiens lis me coupe-t-elle.

Elle me tend une lettre, je la regarde de travers.

Je lis. Je n'y crois pas, c'est une lettre de Malefoy. Il demande à Isa d'arrêter de me fréquenter, qu'elle lui appartient, qu'elle doit lui obéir et tout le toutim qui me fait gerber.

Je repose la lettre calmement et la regarde.

-Tu sais si tu veux… je relis la lettre pour reprendre les termes exacts… "casser les liens avec moi" je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais je trouve qu'il te manipule un peu, beaucoup même !

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise, dit-elle en m'arrachant la lettre des mains et en la déchirant pour la mettre au feu, je ne vais pas lui obéir, j'ai encore deux ans de liberté, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter !

Sa réponse me soulage, je me rends compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration, je respire un grand coup.

-Bon alors tu va pouvoir m'aider pour une potion de diarrhée !

-De diarrhée ? Tu vas la faire gober à qui ? sourit-elle.

Je lui fais un sourire sadique

-Sirius ? … ou James ?

-James ! Comme celà il ne pourra pas faire le match et comme ça je gagne le pari !

-Hum... Et pour la potion, tu as besoin de moi donc ! Mais comment tu vas faire pour la mettre dans le verre de James, ou tout simplement comment tu vas faire pour approcher de leur table ?

-Ah... Question pertinente, réponse pertinente ! Je ne sais pas encore ! Mais je suis sur que toi qui est tellement intelligente tu connais la réponse !

-Non

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Je suis dans la cata, enfin bref pensons à chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant la potion.

-Mais tu sais la faire la potion ?

-Evidemment, affirme-t-elle comme si j'étais débile.

-Bien alors tu peux m'en faire? Ca met combien de temps à se faire ? Tu auras le temps , m'inquiétais-je.

-Hum … Il va me falloir un peu de temps en effet !

-Combien ?

- Un jour, t'inquiète pas j'aurais fini avant le match mais par contre comment tu vas faire pour qu'il la boive ?

- Je demanderais à un elfe de maison, proposais-je en haussant les épaules.

-Mouais, ça pourrait être une idée, mais mon cousin va être très soupçonneux !

-Ba je me débrouillerais, j'improviserais, ça a toujours marché avec moi !

Isa a l'air sceptique, pas grave.

Elle part chercher les ingrédients et monte dans le dortoir pour faire la potion, je m'asseois à côté d'elle et la regarde allumer le feu, mettre l'eau et quelques ingrédients d'une main experte apres les avoir découpé en petits morceaux tout en lisant les instructions dans un livre.

Bon maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à aller dans les cuisines et demander à un elfe de mettre la potion dans le verre de la place 102 de la table des gryffondor puisque c'est toujours la qu'il s'assoit. Oui, ça sera une bonne idée.

Le matin du match, je me réveille très stressée. Je me lève tôt pour avoir le temps d'aller aux cuisines, c'est à dire à 6h !

Je ne tiens vraiment pas à perdre le pari pour me lever à 6h du matin un samedi !

Donc, je me douche rapidement et m'habiller la journée, donc jean et pull vert pour honorer ma maison ! Je me peigne même les cheveux et me les attache en queue de cheval, bref je me prépare. Isa se lève et va se préparer aussi.

A 6h15 nous sortons des dortoirs pour aller aux cuisines.

Tout est silencieux le matin, ça fait bizarre de voir Poudlard endormi.

Nous arrivons rapidement devant le tableau avec la coupe de fruits.

Isa chatouille la poire, qui se transforme en poignée. Nous entrons.

Nous assistons alors à un vrai cafouillis d'elfes courant d'un coté à un autre de la pièce qui est aux grandeurs de la grande salle.

Il faut qu'on se dépêche pour ensuite avoir un alibi pour ne pas être soupçonnées. Mais il faut surtout qu'on soientt discrètes car les elfes sont bien connus pour ne pas savoir garder les choses compromettantes pour eux.

Donc j'intercepte rapidement un elfe et l'entraîne à l'écart des autres. Il a l'air un peu bizarre, mais c'est le seul qui marchait pas trop vite pour que je puisse l'attraper même il zigzaguait un peu.

Tiens ? Ils sont bizarre ses yeux... Il louche !

-Euh hum comment tu t'appelles ?

-Mais lâchez-moi, faites attention ou sinon vous allez bouleverser l'équilibre du bien et du mal ! C'est très instable !

…

Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte celui là ?

-Comment tu t'appelles ? redemandais-je.

-Moi ? Mais je n'ai pas de nom, d'ailleurs vous ne pouvez pas me voir ! Je peux me rendre invisible, nous dit-il en confidence.

-Normal tu es un elfe, précise Isa.

Il nous regarde, horrifié.

-Bien sur que non, crit-il de sa petite voix aigue, je ne suis pas un elfe ! Mais regardez moi bien bon sang !

-Je croyais que tu étais invisible ? fis-je

-Mais bien sur mais apparemment mon pouvoir ne marche pas sur vous, vous devez être des mutant alors! s'exclame-t-il.

-Mutant, fait Isa menaçante, nous sommes des sorcières par conséquent tes maîtres vu que nous sommes élèves ici. Donc tu dois nous obéir et nous respecter !

-Chuttttttttttttttttttttt, ne parlez pas si fort sinon vous allez LE réveiller !

-Réveiller qui? demandais je exaspérée.

-Mais le dragon qui dort au fond de la salle bien sûr !

-Tu nous prends pour des débiles ou quoi ?

-Ou sinon vous devez être des élues qui doivent sauver le monde pour me voir songe-t-il.

-Oui c'est exactement ça ! Nous somme des élues, et nous avons une quête, pour l'accomplir nous avons besoin de toi et de tes grands et puissants pouvoirs !

-C'est vrai ? Mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! s'exclame-t-il tout content et fier.

-Oui, fis-je tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est mettre cette potion dans le verre 102 de la table des gryffondor !

-Des gryffondor ? demande-t-il soupçonneux, mais ce sont tous de valeureux guerriers !

-Non justement dis-je, il y a un espion qui s'est infiltré chez eux !

- Un espion? dit-il horrifé.

-Et oui un espion ! alors tu comprends, dans le verre 102 de la table des gryffondor et n'en parle à personne, c'est une quête qui doit rester secrète pour le bien de l'humanité et de l'équilibre du bien et du mal !

Il a l'air impressionné par mes paroles, il ne s'aperçois même pas que je me fous de sa poire. Il acquiesce et disparaît de notre vue.

Nous sortons vite des cuisines et montons dans le hall.

Il est déjà 7h !

Il nous a raconté des conneries pendant trois quarts d'heure !

Nous allons nous asseoir dans un coin, silencieuse.

Bien, mon plan est en marche, James sera obligé de boire et ne pourras pas jouer !

La victoire est pour nous !

Nous allons à la bibliothèque en faisant exprès de bien nous mettre dans un coin fréquenté.

Nous attendons 9h30 pour aller déjeuner, l'heure à laquelle les Maraudeurs descendent.

Nous y entrons et déjeunons, ils arrivent quelque instant plus tard. Mon ventre se tord dès que je vois l'autre abruti mais je l'ignore. Et en essayant d'attraper le pot de nutella, je renverse un verre de jus de citrouille.

Oups, concentre toi bon sang !

Je fais que tourner la tête toute les 30 secondes pour les voir. Tiens James se sert à boire, c'est bon signe, il va bientôt boire. Il soulève son verre, commence à le porter à ses lèvres. Je suis complètement retournée pour l'observer. Et Black le remarque, Il me regarde, puis James, puis moi, puis le verre de James. Il blanchit, et essaye d'arracher le verre des mains de James.

Mais c'est trop tard, je jubile, il l'a bu.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que les effets apparaissent.

Je remarque Black qui fait sa crise et scrute le verre de James minutieusement mais il ne peut plus rien pour lui.

Je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner, je vais gagner !!!

J'affiche un grand sourie vainqueur.

Black se lève et vient me voir.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Moi rien, répondis-je innocemment.

-Arrête ta comédie, j'ai bien vu comment tu regardait James, qu'est ce que tu as mis dans son verre ?

-Tu le verras dans quelques instants, fis-je narquoisement !

Il a l'air fou de rage.

-Tu as perdu Black ! Prépare toi à faire ton discours !

Dans quelques instants, la potion devrait faire effet et James devrait se lever brusquement pour partir.

J'entends Isa.

- 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … 0 !

Je regarde James, Black aussi.

Mais contre toute attente il ne bouge pas, au lieu de cela, un Serdaigle orgueilleux se lève brusquement et part en courant bizarrement.

……..

Black se tourne vers moi, grand sourire sadique.

-N'en sois pas si sûre _Ana _!

Arggggggggggggggggggggggg non.

Maudit elfe à la con. L'imbécile, c'est trompé de table. Je vais le tuer.

Je me lève mais Isa me retient.

-Où tu vas, ça ne sert a rien d'aller te défouler sur l'elfe, dès le début on a vu qu'il était bizarre ! En plus je trouve qu'il te ressemble, aussi fou l'un que l'autre !

Je me rassois, dégoûtée.

Les élèves commencent à se lever et à sortir. Le temps a encore passé et il est déjà 10h30. Et le match commence à 11h.

Je suis sur les nerfs.

Avec Isa, on se dirige vers les tribunes.

Je marche lentement, n'ayant aucune envie d'arriver au terrain. Soudain, je me fais happer.

Je me retourne en ayant l'intention de cogner la personne qui a osé me faire ça et croise des yeux gris, un visage horriblement beau avec un sourire en coin.

Arfffff, regarde ailleurs ma fille sinon tu vas te jeter sur lui tout de suite.

Je m'empresse de lui tourner le dos.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Rien.

Il essaye de se mettre en face de moi mais je fais que tourner alors il me prend et me force à lui faire face. Je déglutis difficilement et regarde ailleurs.

-Lâche moi bordel de merde !

-Toujours aussi vulgaire, constate-t-il.

-Mais va te… humpffffff.

Peu pas finir ma phrase qu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'essaye de le repousser au début, aussi longtemps que possible, c'est à dire quelques secondes, même pas, juste une avant de répondre à son baiser pour finalement reprendre raison et le repousser avec plus de conviction loin. Je réussis à l'éloigner de quelques centimètres malheureusement, faut en conclure que je n'ai pas beaucoup de conviction là.

Il se rapproche.

-Bonne chance, me murmure-t-il.

Argggg son souffle dans mon cou.

Je me braque directe.

-Va chier Black !

Il me regarde étrangement puis part.

Je reste un long moment adossée contre la tribune. Ma main sur mes lèvres, l'esprit ailleurs.

Le coup de sifflet me fait reprendre surface et je monte vite dans la tribune des Serpentards.

Et je m'asseois à côté d'Isa.

-Tu étais où ?

-En bas, fis-je évasive en regardant le match.

Le match a commencé et déjà on se fait laminer mais on rattrape vite le retard. L'équipe de Serpentards est vraiment violente mais eux ils tiennent sur le balai pas comme moi.

On me bouscule soudain.

-Oupss Mckinon, je ne t'avais pas vue, ironise Bellatrix.

Je me retourne.

-Tu me cherches ?

-Oui

Je commence à me jeter sur elle et je la plaque au sol. Ensuite je la roue de coups mais elle aussi. Le truc, c'est faire le plus de mal à l'autre.

Soudains, j'entends

… a attrape le vif d'or !!!

Je m'arrête brusquement pour voir qui à gagner. Mais c'est sans compter sur Bellatrix, alors je l'assomme un bon coup, me lève et regarde autour de moi, mais d'autre Serpentards se jettent sur moi alors je me sers de ma baguette.

Quand j'en au finis avec eux, je me tourne vers Isa.

-Alors qui c'est qui a gagné ?

Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo° Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

:p la suite au prochain chap mouahahahahaahahahaha………….

Lol

Amis de lapremidi … euh .. bon apetit jai rien trouvée dautre qui rimer avec pi cest la premiere chose ki mes venus en tete

Dans une semaine, on est le 1 e jmange mon kinder du calendrier miamm sa fait 2 ans que j'en veux un lol

Sur ce gros bsxxx les ziguigui

VIVE LES ZIGUIGUI !!!!!!


	12. ★Comment Ana subit un ascenseur

**Chapitre 12**

**Nda : Me voilà de retour dans le monde des vivant !!**

**Vous ne le saviez pas ? et bien j'ai été enlevée par des e.t !!! vous ne pouvez même pas imager ce que j'i est vécu…**

**Mais vaillamment je me suis débattu et je me suis enfuie car la seule pensée qui me venait c'est « par merlin ils ne sauront jamais la fin !!!! »**

**Sisi vrai vrai alors rien que pour vous je me suis enfui malgré les risques.**

**Et me voilà devant vous mes chers compatriotes !!!**

…

**hum**

**donc je tiens à remercier**

★**666naku, merci bcp pour ta review car c'est elle qui ma poussée a continuer de poster**

**Franchement sa vous prends rien cô temps de mettre une review, si vous lisez une histoire ben donnez au moins votre avis a la'auteur moi je ne sais meme pas votre opnion alors que je poste justement pour ca. Pour avoir votre avis alor spensez y sa prends que 2 sd!**

**J'espere que ce chap vous plaira vu le temps qu'il a mis pour naitre au risque de ma vie bien sur !!!**

**Donc bonne lecture**

★**Comment Ana subit un ascenseur émotionnelle intense et vit l'oiseau de mauvaise augure : son hiboux noir de compagnie !** ★

_Soudains, j'entends_

… _a attrapé le vif d'or !!!_

_Je m'arrête brusquement pour voir qui a gagné. Mais c'est sans compter sur Bellatrix, alors je l'assomme un bon coup, me lève et regarde autour de moi, mais d'autres Serpentards se jettent sur moi alors je me sers de ma baguette._

_Quand j'en ai fini avec eux, je me tourne vers Isa._

_-Alors qui c'est qui a gagné ?_

Je vois Isa avec un immense sourire !

-Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa trop bien !!! On a gagné, on a gagné ! chantais-je couverte de bleus et d'éraflures.

J'entame la danse de la victoire.

Black va devoir dire publiquement que Serpentard est la meilleur équipe et je n'irais pas au bal avec lui. Trop contente !

-Euh… Anita…

- Tu te rends compte ! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !

-Tu as gagnée quoi ? demande une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Je me retourne toute fière, prête à lui rabattre le caquet à ce pigeon, j'en ai déjà oublié le baiser et donc ma gêne.

-Le pari bien sûr ! fis-je sûre de moi.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais abrutie.

-T'en es sûre ? demande-t-il narquois.

-Bien sur, tu vas devoir admettre que Serpentard, c'est les plus forts !

-Je ne crois pas non, est-ce que au moins tu as regardé le match ?

-Bien sûr !

-Hummmm, fait Isa.

-Bon ok non, fis-je en lançant un regard noir à Isa.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as fait à la place? demande-t-il en regarde Bellatrix par terre et moi couverte de bleus.

-Hum… euh... ben..., fis-je en me grattant la tête, gênée.

D'ailleurs au passage, on m'a souvent dit que je ressemblait à un singe en faisant ça … très valorisant quoi... Mais je n'y pense pas, je suis gênée.

-…Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Mouais, je suppose qu'elle l'avait méritée…, marmonne-t-il lassé en levant les yeux au ciel.

- … Peu importe allez va faire ton discours, rappelais-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes?! C'est Gryffondor qui a gagné ! Tu as intérêt à être présentable pour le bal !

-Pardon ? Gryffondor ? Mais mais… Isa !? Pourquoi tu souriais ?

-Et bien parce que il me tarde de te voir accrochée au cou de mon cousin lors d'un slow, répond-t-elle narquoisement.

Je n'en reviens pas, même Isa est contre moi. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on avait gagné… mais on a perdu … j'ai perdu mon pari ? Je m'accroche au dossier du banc derrière moi, fortement. Le vert émeraude contrastant avec l'argenté des banderoles me donne soudain la nausée. Trop de vert, trop de gris. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits.

-Non !captais-je.

-Plaît-il ? demande Black poliment.

-Mais … je … je ne veux pas aller au bal avec toi! m'exclamais-je brusquement.

Le cartilage de mes mains vire au blanc.

- Ah ça fallait y penser avant de faire le pari ! s'esclaffe-t-il.

-De toute façon, je n'irais pas alors ça règle le problème.

-Ne crois pas te défiler comme ça ! Si tu te souviens bien, on a passé un parie façon sorcier, pas d'échappatoire possible, ta parole est liée par la magie, me détrompe-t-il.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce pari ! Je ne veux pas aller au bal avec toi donc je n'irais pas !

-N'oublie pas que tu as des devoirs envers moi, riposte-t-il.

-Et toi envers moi, et puis je ne suis pas un objet, tu ne me parles pas comme ça. Et ne parle pas de ça devant tout le monde.

-Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui hurles comme une hystérique.

-Je ne hurle pas !

-Vous me faites honte, vous deux, je ne vous connais pas, fait Isa en s'éloignant de nous rapidement, silencieuse, la tête haute.

Mais je ne m'en aperçois pas, je suis trop énervée.

Comment ose-t-il ?

-Franchement tu es mauvaise perdante !

-Je n'ai _pas_ perdu ! le contredis-je.

-Ah non ? Alors quoi ? Arrête avec tes illusions. On a fait un pari, tu as perdu, point barre, tu m'accompagneras au bal.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, ne te crois pas tout permis.

-Je te signale au passage qu'on...

-Non mais ta gueule, mais vas-y, vas le crier sur tous les toits tant que tu y es ! le coupais-je, plus énervée que je ne le devrais.

-Je ne le crie pas sur tout les toits, t'es vraiment une chieuse, se plaint-il.

-Ah non tu ne le cries pas, et là à l'instant qu'est ce que tu allais dire ? Mais vas-y si ça t'arranges, cries-le à tout le monde qu'on est fiancés, t'en meurs d'envie de me foutre la honte !

-Pas la peine, tu viens de le faire murmure-t-il avec une lueur dans les yeux que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer.

Je vire au blanc.

Non

Je n'ai quand même pas crié ça ? Je ressers encore plus mes doigts sur le dossier.

Plusieurs Serpentards nous regarde les yeux ronds, silencieux.

Je suis furieuse contre lui, contre moi, contre toutes ses commères avides de new scoops. Inévitablement, mes joues s'enflamment, je parviens à le cacher en me composant rapidement un masque froid, dur. Je vrille mes yeux sur lui, incandescent de rage, pas envers lui mais envers moi. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de rejeter la faute sur lui. Plus facile, moins dur.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je voudrais partir vite, tout en gardant ma dignité.

-Tu es content de toi hein ? sifflais-je rageusement avant de filer rapidement, silencieusement.

Malheureusement, je ne peux compter sur mon équilibre légendaire qui me fait trébucher au dernier moment. Mais avant d'avoir heurter le plancher, deux bras musclés m'enserrent la taille et me remettent à la verticale. Je m'en dégage prestement sachant à qui ils appartiennent.

-Lâche moi ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, grognais-je encore un peu déboussolée, le cœur battant.

Mais avant d'avoir atteint les marches pour redescendre, je l'entends marmonner quelque chose comme « sale caractère », « toujours ma faute », « m' saoûle ».

Depuis, on ne s'adresse plus la parole.

Ce froid me permet aussi de passer énormément de temps avec mon frère. Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur rate un battement, occupée à me calmer, je ne vois pas « la dalle à éviter » et je m'étale par terre sans aucune grâce.

Saleté de dalle !

Je me relève rapidement, regarde si je n'ai rien de cassé. Juste les mains bien amochées, rien de grave. Cependant je vais aux toilettes, pour me les passer sous l'eau froide, pour les nettoyer un peu. Simple précaution par rapport à mon frère que je vais rejoindre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Un rituel, depuis peu.

Une habitude qu'on a prit sans vraiment se concerter mutuellement.

Un matin, je m'étais réveillée assez tôt, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors je me suis préparée et suis descendue déjeuner. Il étais déjà là, seul, tranquillement devant son bol de lait. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle et je n'avais pas envie de manger à ma table. J'en avais marre d'avoir à chaque fois à essuyer les remarques déplaisantes des autres.

On n'a pas trop parler, le simple fait d'être ensemble nous a suffit.

Et depuis je me lève à la même heure pour notre rendez-vous quotidien.

Seul le dimanche fait exception. Besoin quand même d'une grasse matinée !

Quand j'entre dans la grande salle, il est là, à la même place que les autres jours. La tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il y a une pimbêche assise à _ma_ place. Je les vois rire ensemble.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là.

Je m'approche rapidement toujours avec ma démarche silencieuse.

-Hum ! m'annonçais-je.

La blondasse relève son visage tartiné vers moi, l'air mécontente que je l'ai dérangée.

-Tu peux virer ? Merci, fis-je en la virant de mon siège sans aucuns scrupules.

Mon frère à l'air mécontent. Je lui lance un regard provocant.

-Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là, s'exclame -t-elle hautaine.

-Pour sa sœur, répliquais-je glaciale.

Ma réponse a l'air de la doucher rapidement.

-Hum… Euh Alex ? On se voit à la recré ! Tchao, bredouille-t-elle embarrassée.

Je la regarde se diriger vers la table des Serdaigles.

-J'aime pas cette fille, annonçais-je platement en me retournant vers mon frère.

J'y rencontre un regard mi blasé, mi furax.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris, s'énerve-t-il.

-Ce qui m'a pris ? m'étonnais-je, non mais tu l'as vue ? Attends ne vas pas me dire que cette fille t'intéresse ? Elle a l'air aussi conne qu'un piaf !

-Tu n'aimes pas les oiseaux ? demande-t-il innocent avec son sourire en coin.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, m'énervais-je.

Il secoue la tête, blasé.

-Il faudrait que tu arrête de faire fuir toute les filles qui m'approchent, enfin bon pour Allison, tu a peut être eu raison mais pas pour les autres ajoute-t-il cependant en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui fais un sourire en coin et commence à déjeuner. Fière de moi, je ne supporte pas quand une groupie tourne autour de mon frère.

Suis possessive, oui et alors !

La grande salle se remplit peu à peu, le courrier ne va pas tarder à arriver et les autres Maraudeurs et Isa non plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, une tension règne au début puis disparait dès que la grande salle résonne soudain d'un capharnaüm de bruissement d'ailes. De quoi nous faire lever la tête puis reprendre notre occupation première, c'est à dire manger.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, au lieu du bruit de conversations joyeuses, il y a un gros silence. Je regarde autour de moi, inquiète et vois que tous les élèves sont pâles et penchés vers leurs journaux. Je regarde Remus inquiète.

-Remus, chuchotais-je inquiète, qu'est ce qui se passe?

J'ai l'impression que mon chuchotement résonne comme si je l'avais crié, dans le silence pesant de la salle. Ce silence me laisse un frisson dans le dos. L'atmosphère est lourde. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer. Ne me dite pas qu'il y a encore eu… pas encore !

Cependant Remus ne me répond pas, il est trop occupé à lire. Je vois ses yeux balayer la Gazette rapidement.

-Remus, soufflais-je plus fort en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les tibias.

Il sursaute brusquement et me regarde comme perdu mais semble n'avoir pas vraiment ressenti mon coup de pied pourtant je jurerais n'avoir pas été douce. Bizarre.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Je pousse un soupir agacé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, redemande James à ma place.

-Une attaque murmure-t-il amèrement, encore.

Mon regard se fait sombre. Mais je m'étonne de ne plus réagir aussi excessivement qu'avant. Je me fais peur, suis-je en train de … _m'habituer_ à ce genre de nouvelles ?

-Combien? demande Alex furieux, machinalement.

Encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être choquée par la question .Je ne devrais plus l'être mais cette question…

-Aucun survivant, murmure Remus.

Un frisson glacé me parcourt l'échine.

-Ils ont attaqué un village moldu au sud est, les aurors sont arrivé trop tard, il n'y a aucun survivant, mais comment peuvent-il laisser cette situation perdurer, s'énerve-t-il tout à coup.

Aucun n'a de réponse. Tous, nous nous sentons impuissants. C'est … douloureux de ne pas savoir quoi faire, de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider...

Soudains mes caprices et mes conflits avec Black me paraissent bien puérils. J'en ai honte. Je me sens mal.

Je baisse la tête comme les autres. Une minute de silence. Cependant il est brisé par des sanglots, deux, trois élèves sortent brusquement de la salle.

Je me sens si misérable avec mes caprices.

Mes mains posées sur mes genoux sont refermées. Je les serre si fort pour essayer d'en contrôler le tremblement. Je ressemble à une enfant gâté, pourrie. Je l'avais déjà réalisé avant et j'en étais fière jusqu'à ce que les événements s'enchaînent brusquement sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Depuis cette été, depuis Edward. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. La porte qui garde mes souvenirs de cette époque s'entrebâille dangereusement, grince narquoisement, prête à s'ouvrir d'un coup pour laisser les cauchemars m'envahir, me submerger à m'en briser.

Une main se pose soudain sur la mienne, me ramenant de ce fait à la surface alors que la porte dans mon esprit se referme brusquement, en claquant rageusement.

Je m'aperçois alors que je tremble.

- Ca vous dit une partie de Quidditch cet après-midi ? Comme celà on pourra voir les progrès d'Anita, propose James taquin pour faire diversion.

Cela réussit à me calmer et à me changer les idées.

-Certainement pas, bredouillais-je, je ne remonterais plus jamais sur un balai.

Ma remarque détend de suite l'atmosphère pesante, et tous, ils esquissent des sourires.

Les traîtres pensais-je.

Je me rends alors compte que les conversation ont repris dans la grande salle, certes elles sonnent faux mais bon.

-Ca va mieux ? murmure James à qui rien n'a échappé.

J'acquiesce du chef, sentant que si j'ouvre encore la bouche, j'en viderais mon estomac.

Finalement à la fin du déjeuner, ils ont opté pour la sortie de Pré-au-lard. Sûrement pour faire le plein de farces et attrapes.

J'annonce que je ne veux pas y ailler mais un regard de Lily, Isa et Sirius me suffit pour me faire changer d'avis. Je ne suis pas en état de batailler aujourd'hui.

Lasse, je les suis. Pourtant un détail fait tilt dans ma tête. Pourquoi Black m'a aussi lancé un regard d'avertissement ?

Il m'ignore encore ? Ou c'est fini.

Apres avoir été chercher nos capes, nous nous retrouvons devant Rusard mais avant de sortir une petite de Gryffondor arrive et donne un papier à Black et Alex. Ils la regardent, étonnés, elle leurs dit qu'il faut qu'ils aillent voir Dumbledore de suite.

Alors nous les attendons.

Qu'est ce que Dumbledore peut bien avoir à leurs dire ?

Lorsqu'ils reviennent, ils ont l'air préoccupés. Sans plus attendre nous y allons. Ils ne veulent rien dire sur la conversation qu'ils ont eu. Peut être ai-je rêvé mais j'aurais juré avoir vu Black me jeter un rapide coup d'œil lorsqu'on l'a interrogé. C'était si rapide que j'ai dû rêver.

O°oOo°O°oOo°O

Je referme rapidement ma cape et met ma capuche dès que nous descendons d'une calèche. Je la regarde partir avec un frisson dans le dos. Car d'étranges créatures la tirent comme toutes les autres calèches de Poudlard. Elles auraient pu ressembler à des chevaux s'il n'y avait pas eu leurs corps squelettiques, noirs, leurs peaux reposant à même leurs os. Mais le plus horrifiant, je trouve c'est leurs yeux. Blancs, vides, froids effrayants.

-Anita.

Je me retourne, c'est mon frère, il me présente son bras, gentleman, comme dans les vieux films, je souris et lui prends.

C'est étrange le liens invisible qui nous lie, qui jusqu'à il y a quelque mois, je n'en imaginait même pas l'existence.

Mon frère, c'est comme un port pour un bateau. Un havre de paix. Il se peut bien sûr, que parfois quelques bateaux entrent en collision mais rien de bien grave.

Nous arrivons finalement dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard.

Un vent froid, violent semble vouloir tout y dévaster. Nos capes claquent. Des feuilles volent comme dans une tempête mais le pire c'est le froid mordant qui traîtreusement semble s'infiltrer dans chacun de nos vêtements pour nous glacer.

Heureusement, il ne pleut pas, néanmoins, il ne neige pas davantage. Cette année la neige se fait prier d'après mon frère. Je n'en sais rien, pour moi à Durmstrang, il neige sept mois sur les douze. Donc je suis habituée au froid, pas insensible mais habituée.

La neige me manque.

Pour moi elle est signe d'espoir, de magie, tout simplement j'aime la neige. Elle m'apporte toujours un cadeau. Certains pensent que c'est des illusions de gamines, pour moi c'est ma marraine fée. Elle m'a apportée Edward et pleins d'autres choses. Mais elle n'est magique, enfin pour moi, que lorsque c'est les premiers flocons de l'année.

La matinée, nous la passons à flâner dans les rue. Lorsque sonne les coups de midi nous allons au Trois balais.

Des que nous entrons, la chaleur nous oblige à enlever nos capes. James, Remus et Sirius vont commander les repas tandis que nous nous efforçons de nous frayer un chemin à une table libre.

Lorsque c'est fait, les trois Maraudeurs reviennent les bras chargé et Sirius et James affichent un sourire satisfait tandis que Remus n'a pas l'air ravi.

Bah tiens tu m'étonnes !

On peut remarquer parmi les bouteilles de bière au beurre, deux Whisky pur Feu.

On se demande bien pour qui ils sont...

Lily les regarde de travers.

-Ne me dites pas que vous allez boire ça ! s'exclame-t-elle.

-Bien sur que si, réponds James espiègle.

-Comment vous avez fait pour en avoir ? C'est interdit au mineur, demande Isa.

-Grâce à notre charme, s'esclaffe Sirius.

-Remus, tu ne les as pas empêchés ? accuse Lily.

Un regarde blasé de celui-ci suffit.

-Bon je croyais que vous aviez faim, s'exclame James toujours de bonne humeur.

De suite nous sortons de notre torpeur et commençons à nous restaurer.

-Au fait Remus, pourquoi tu passes autant de temps à la bibliothèque ? demandais-je en me souvenant avoir remarqué ce détail qui m'intrigue.

-Hum, pour lire répond-il d'une façon un peu trop détachée.

-Juste pour lire ? insistais-je flairant quelque chose.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu vas insinuer? s'alarme-t-il.

Ses joues s'enflamment légèrement.

-Moi rien du tout, c'est juste la rougeur de tes joues qui m'intrigue, reconnais-je amusée.

Il me fusille du regard.

-Tu divagues, élude-t-il.

-Donc ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'un jour je vienne avec toi, m'esclaffais-je.

-…, bien sur que non, voyons, je ne savais pas que tu étais attirée par les gros bouquins poussiéreux, tiens tu pourras même m'aider dans une recherche sur « le pourquoi du comment a débuté la révolte des gobelins » se reprend-t-il.

Je déglutis. Le salaud, il m'a eu.

-Hum, tout compte fait non merci, le coupais-je rapidement.

Il ricane.

Pendant ce temps, une énième dispute se déroule entre James et lily.

Enfin le repas se finit, nous nous concertons sur l'occupation de l'après-midi.

-Moi je vais me balader seule, annonçais-je platement.

-Quoi ? Certainement pas, s'offusquent Lily, Isa, Sirius et Alex d'une même voix.

Je recule, sonnée.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Bien sûr que si. Je fais ce que je veux, me braquais-je.

-Non non tu viens avec Isa et moi, ordonne Lily.

-Et aussi Sirius ou moi, ajoute mon frère.

-Quoi??! m'exclamais-je en même temps que Lily et Isa.

-Un de nous deux vous accompagne, répète calmement Alex.

-Certainement pas, contredit Lily, on doit aller dans des magasins _de fille_ !

Il hausse les épaules, indifférent à sa remarque.

-Hé ho, moi je ne veux pas y aller, et je ne veux pas que lui me colle, ajoutais-je en montrant Sirius.

-Désolée tu n'as pas le choix, réplique mon frère toujours calmement.

Je flaire quelque chose.

-Tu me surveilles ? demandais-je suspicieuse.

-Oui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps si c'est par rapport à nos parents, m'emportais-je.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Sirius reste silencieux, comme si la conversation ne le concernait pas. Il a arrêté ses remarques gamines. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois me fixer. Ca me gêne, ça m'énerve.

En conclusion, je me vois obligée de suivre Lily, Isa et Alex.

Pourquoi, elles ont insisté pour que j'aille avec elles dans des magasins _de filles_ ?

James, Remus et Sirius sont partis de leurs coté sûrement vers le magasin de farces et attrapes.

Dehors, il fait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure. J'y suis habituée, pas Isa, Lily et Alex.

Elles nous entraînent dans un magasin. Je n'y fais pas attention, jusqu'à ce que Lily arrive vers moi avec un morceau de tissu qu'elle déploie devant moi. Je suis figée.

-Hum, réfléchit-elle, non celle-là ne t'ira pas mais essaie cette robe.

Je cligne des yeux quelque secondes puis explose.

-Non mais vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ? Jamais je ne mettrais ça ! braillais-je en pointant la chose en question.

Une robe bleu marine, presque noir.

Je vois Lily mettre ses poings sur ses hanches, les joues rougis de colère.

-Ana Lucia Mckinon ! Tu vas essayer ça en vitesse avant que je ne te lance un sort de ma composition, hurle-t-elle à son tour.

Je déglutis, lui lance un regard glacial, lui arrache la chose des mains et m'enferme dans une cabine.

J'en ressors rapidement, tourne sur moi même et me renferme aussitôt s'en qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Je me change rapidement, trop embarrassant de mettre ça...

Mais Lily se ressaisit rapidement et tambourine à ma porte.

-Anita, sors de là ! Je veux voir si elle te va !

J'ouvre brusquement la porte, manquant de lui rentrer dedans, lui tend la robe sans un mot.

-Remets là ! On n'a même pas vu si elle t'allait, râle-t-elle.

Isa ricane dans son dos, pas méchamment.

-C'était ça, ce que vous vouliez non ? M'entraîner dans ce magasine et que j'essaie une robe, c'est ce que j'ai fait et je n'en essayerais pas d'autres alors foutez-moi la paix.

-Dans ce cas, c'est celle là que tu prendras pour le bal, conclut Isa.

Je me hérisse.

-Certainement pas Je n'irai pas au bal, m'exclamais-je en arrachant la robe des mains de Lily et partant la cacher sous un gros tas hors de vue des autres.

Satisfaite je l'ai rejoint.

Alex me cherche des yeux. Lorsqu'il me voit, il se décrispe et attend sagement qu'elles aient fini.

Lorsqu'il tourne la tête j'en profite pour filer en vitesse le plus silencieusement. Il y a trop de monde pour qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte tout de suite.

Ouf dehors. Je respire à grandes bouffées puis je me mets en route vers la lisière du bois, moins fréquentée.

Enfin seule, je m'asseois au pied d'un arbre, le regard sur le village cent mètre de là. Je ramène mes jambes contre moi et pose ma tête dessus. Je reste longtemps ainsi prostrée à écouter le vent.

Un bruissement d'aile me fait sursauter, je lève la tête, juste à temps pour voir un hibou noir qui lâche une enveloppe sur moi.

Je clignote des yeux, surprise.

Mes mains commencent à trembler faiblement, j'attrape la lettre sans oser l'ouvrir. Je la fixe sans la voir.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée ainsi mais lorsque je relève la tête, je manque de crier.

Sirius, non Black... enfin lui quoi, est juste devant moi, agenouillé. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu s'approcher de moi.

-Tiens tu me remarques enfin, s'esclaffe-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Je profite de la proximité pour le détailler. Ses yeux aussi me scrutent avidement, ses cheveux retombe toujours avec cette grace désinvolte. Je remarque cependant qu'il a des cernes sous les yeux.

Insomnie ?

Je me mords les lèvres et détourne les yeux, le cœur battant.

Depuis combien de temps m'observe-t-il?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Black? demandais-je sèchement.

Je le vois hausser les épaules, me fixant toujours intensément.

-Sirius !

-Ca m'a toujours amusé cette facilité que tu as de passer de mon prénom à mon nom, chuchote-t-il, espiègle, En fait j'ai remarqué que dès que c'est pour m'engueuler tu dis Black mais sinon c'est Sirius.

Je le fusille du regard.

-Et toi, tes changements d'humeurs ! répliquais-je aussi bas que lui.

-C'est quoi cette enveloppe? élude-t-il.

Je pâlis

-Ana? murmure-t-il inquiet.

-Je viens de la recevoir, un hibou noir me l'a apportée, ironisais-je un peu hystérique.

- Un hibou noir ?

Il semble comprendre.

-Ouvre-la, m'encourage-t-il.

Il m'effleure rapidement ma joue.

J'acquiesce.

Il n'y a rien dedans à par un petit papier sur lequel il y a marqué « Si il ta passo dimenticati ».

-Ca veut dire quoi ? murmure sirius.

-On ne t'a pas oubliée, répond une voix glaciale dans mon dos.

Aussitôt Sirius et moi, nous nous relevons d'un bond, baguettes sorties. Sans s'en rendre compte il passe son bras autour de ma taille dans un geste protecteur. Je ne bronche pas, il me rassure car devant nous se tiennent mes géniteurs. Parent n'est pas le bon mot pour les définir.

Je le vois agiter discrètement sa baguette. Un sortilège informulé ?

Rien ne se passe. Quel sort a-t-il lancé ?

-Enfin nous nous retrouvons en dehors de Poudlard, ironise Père. Ah, je vois que tu es encore avec ce garçon.

Mère ne parle pas, elle se contente de me fixer avec dégoût.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez? attaque sirius.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à m'adresser la parole de cette façon, dis Père froidement.

-Je vous parle comme je veux! s'exclame Sirius avec fougue.

Père plisse ses yeux.

-Ana ! Venez! ordonne-t-il.

Le bras autour de ma taille se resserre encore plus.

-Elle ne viendra pas avec vous répond-il à ma place.

-Ana ! s'impatient Père.

Que je voudrais avoir le courage dont fait preuve le Maraudeur à cet instant.

-Non murmurais-je faiblement.

-Pardon ?

-Non, je ne viendrais pas! criais-je.

Je le vois sortir sa baguette puis se figer, le regard porté derrière nous.

-Alessandro ? murmure ma mère crispée, dégoûtée.

Je me retourne d'un bloc. C'est bien lui qui regarde nos parents avec mépris et juste à coté de lui, Dumbledore. Toujours aussi impressionnant avec ses yeux remplis de fureur.

-Il me semble vous avoir dit de ne plus vous approcher d'Ana Lucia, prononce-t-il d'une voix douce, trop douce.

-Elle nous appartient! s'exclame père avec fureur.

Je frissonne, on dirait qu'il parle de moi comme d'un objet. Sirius me tient dans une étreinte de fer. Lui aussi a relevé la nuance. Il semble près à attaquer, acte certes noble mais débile.

En résumé Gryffondor.

-Voulez-vous en parler devant le ministère ?

Père regarde le professeur avec fureur puis transplane ainsi que Mère.

-Mr Black vous pouvez ranger votre baguette, fit-il rassurant, ils ne reviendront pas.

-Pas aujourd'hui mais ils ne cesseront pas de me harceler! m'exclamais-je hystérique.

Cette rencontre m'a secouée.

Le directeur s'approche de moi et me regarde avec compassion.

-Tant que vous serez à Poudlard, ils ne pourront rien.

-Oui mais ensuite ?!

-Ensuite vous serez majeure, finit-il.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je me calme un peu.

J'ai toujours la lettre dans la main, je la brûle brusquement et la laisse retomber lentement sur le sol où elle finit en cendres.

Sur le chemin du retour Sirius me glisse un objet dans la poche de ma cape, je le regarde surprise.

-Pour pouvoir te joindre à tout moment souffle-t-il.

Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour moi. Mon ventre se tord. Je me mords les lèvres et acquiesce, curieuse de savoir à quoi peut bien ressembler l'objet.

Je vais pour le prendre mais il m'en empêche.

-Plus tard, murmure-t-il, considère le comme un cadeau de Noël en avance.

Je lui lance un regard d'avertissement.

Il s'esclaffe.

-Ce n'est pas un subterfuge, c'est vraiment pour pouvoir te joindre, insiste-t-il avec sourire un coin.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'acheter un cadeau, annonçais-je.

-Vraiment ?

Il affiche soudain une moue craquante.

Arffffff

-Vraiment ! assurais-je difficilement.

-Même pas un tout petit cadeau ? demande-t-il les yeux suppliant.

-Hum… même... pas, balbutiais-je.

-Tu es sûre ? murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

-No…. Oui, bredouillais-je. Arrête ça !

Il flaire la victoire

-Tu veux vraiment rien m'offrir ? chuchote-t-il le nez dans mon cou.

-Non, haletais-je.

-Alors tu n'as plus aucun raison de ne rien m'offrir, conclut-il toujours dans la même position.

-Non, soupirais-je vaincue.

Il s'éloigne prestement, sourire vainqueur.

-Alors rejoignons les autre avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils nous ont distancé, annonce-t-il joyeux.

Lorsque nous rejoignions le groupe personne ne s'est aperçu de notre disparition. Enfin peut être pas si j'en crois les sourires en coin de Remus et du professeur Dumbledore.

-Bon, ne traînez plus trop, ça va bientôt être l'heure de rentrer ordonne-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction de Poudlard.

Ils ne me parlent pas de la scène de tantôt

Mon regard se pose sur les sacs que portent Lily et Isa.

-Vous avez acheté quoi ? demandais-je suspicieuse.

-Nos robes, répond platement Lily

-Isa, tu y vas avec qui ?

Elle grimace.

-Lucius viendra pour cette occasion.

Je frissonne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ajoute-t-elle doucement.

J'acquiesce, mais néanmoins je m'inquiète quand même.

-Et toi elle est où ta robe? demande Sirius juste à côté de moi, curieux.

Je frisonne, pas pour la même chose.

-Je n'irais pas à ce bal m'exclamais-je furieuse.

-Qui vivra, verra, s'esclaffe-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

On dirait qu'il a changé de comportement. Il ne s'emballe plus pour un rien.

J'accélère le pas pour les distancer mais des bras me rattrapent rapidement.

-Eh! Où vas-tu comme ça? demande-t-il en me ramenant contre lui.

-Je rentre.

-Et mon cadeau? me souffle-t-il joyeux.

Je le fusille du regard.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

alors qu'est ce que vous en avez penser ?


	13. Comment Ana fit son choix

•**Nda** :Je profite des vacances pour poster ce chapitre ! Suis gentille ! Il a mis du temps a venir, néanmoins il est bcp plus long que les précédents

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, franchement j'aime pas trop écrire ce genre de chap… fin c'est dur je trouve donc ça me stress assez.

Fin breffff passons encore une fois merci bcp a ce qui laisse des review.

Donc merci bcp a **sellesta, tinn-tamm, lauralavoiepelletier et BellaHP**

♥

°oOo°

Disclaimer: j'oublie souvent de le mettre donc pour faire bref rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire ana, Alessandro, leurs parents, l'elfe et euh fin voilà …

°oOo°

Et merci bcp à olympia pour avoir la patience de corriger mes fautes.

**Chapitre 13**

•**Comment Ana fit son choix. •**

« Faire un choix, c'est sacrifier quelque chose au profit d'un autre »

« Aimer quelqu'un c'est être prêt à sacrifier son bonheur pour l'être aimé »

En bref beaucoup de sacrifice…

°oOo°

Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, par Merlin !

Je cours le plus vite possible. Mes pas se font automatiquement sans que je réfléchisse vraiment à où je vais. Complètement affolée.

Comment j'ai pu …

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et demain comment faudra-t-il que je réagisse ?

Le cœur battant je manque de foncer dans un mur de pierre. Je m'arrête alors pour constater que je suis devant le mur de la salle commune.

Je dis rapidement le mot de passe, traverse silencieusement la salle, vide vu l'heure qu'il est, pour monter dans mon dortoir.

Je croise les doigts.

-Pourvu qu'elle dorme, pourvu qu'elle dorme, ne cessais-je de murmurer.

-De qui tu parles? demande une voix endormie provenant d'un tas de chiffons sur le lit de Isa.

Je sursaute.

Raaaaaa pourquoi, mais POURQUOI bon sang, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ??!

-Personne, fais-je précipitamment.

Je feigne de bailler.

-Alala je suis é-p-u-i-s-é-e ! Je vais me coucher, annonçais-je en m'étirant.

Je marche rapidement vers la salle de bain.

-Un instant ! m'arrête Isa réveillée pour le coup. Alors ta retenue ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu es bizarre, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Hum … Ma retenue très bien, bizarre ? Ah bon, na rien voilà allez dors bien, concluais-je.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas dupe, je suis lamentable niveau mensonge ce soir. Je suis encore trop hébétée pour pouvoir masquer mes sentiments et mon trouble.

-Anitaaaa, râle-t-elle devant mon peu de coopération.

Malheureusement pour elle, je suis déjà dans la salle de bain.

Je rentre rapidement dans la douche et fais couler l'eau, elle est chaude, je la mets sur le froid.

Je frisonne, cela m'aide à éclaircir mes pensées encore tournées vers les cachots. Vers lui.

Je tourne brusquement le robinet pour régler l'eau au gelé. Mais je ne peux empêcher un sourire niais de s'afficher sur mon visage. Je le perds vite en repensant aux conséquences que va engendrer notre geste. Je me prends la tête dans mes mains.

Cependant je ne tiens que quelques secondes pas plus sous ce froid intense. Je remets l'eau chaude et me laisse glisser au fond de la douche.

Ca recommence, je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme la première fois, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je m'oblige à ne pas y repenser.

Dois-je le dire à Isa ?

Au bout de certain temps je reprends mes esprits, me lave rapidement les cheveux et sors.

Ils sont vraiment longs. D'un coup de baguette magique, ils sont secs. Je mets mon pyjama et respire un grand coup prête à affronter Isa. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil là où il y avait la bague quelques temps plus tôt, soupire et sors.

Je ne me suis pas trompée, elle m'attend bien réveillée, assise sur son lit.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça sans explications, qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je garde le silence jusqu'à ce que je sois bien installée sur mon lit et apres avoir vérifiée que les autres de notre dortoir soient bien endormies.

-Hum non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'air à l'ouest parce que 4h dans la même pièce que ce débile c'est crevant, tentais-je.

-Anita, je sais quand tu mens !

-Ah oui ? Et toi alors ? Pour Malefoy tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu en étais dans tes positions !

-On ne va pas se disputer sur ça ? souffle-t-elle peinée apres quelques minutes de silence.

-Il m'a embrassée, murmurais-je.

-Pardon ? s'exclame-t-elle.

Mais j'ai déjà éteint la lumière et jeté la couverture sur moi.

-Mckinon tu ne peux pas me laisser comme celà apres m'avoir avoué ça! s'énerve-t-elle.

-Je ne vais pas non plus tout te raconter dans les détails, ripostais-je gênée.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Bien sûr que non ! m'exclamais-je en me redressant.

-Alors raconte-moi sinon je vais me faire des films... Oh regarde!! s'exclame-t-elle brusquement.

-Hein ?!

-Il neige !!!

Je me précipite à la fenêtre, elle a raison. Des petits flocons commencent déjà à recouvrir le parc.

Je soupire, les yeux lointains.

Flash back

Je marche vers les cachots. Ca m'énerve de devoir sacrifier une soirée à cause de cet imbécile de prof comme si j'avais fait exprès de faire exploser mon chaudron. Je suis sur que sa punition va me prendre toute la nuit mais le pire c'est de devoir la faire en compagnie de l'autre. Moi qui est tout fait pour l'éviter depuis le début de la semaine, je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps dis donc. Mon cœur s'emballe rien qu'a cette pensée. A Pré Au Lard, il a été … différent… et je ne peut m'empêcher de penser avoir apprécié sa compagnie. On dirait qu'il a changé, qu'il a mûri. Seulement je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une illusion, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Et pourtant …

M'enfin bon, soupirais-je.

J'arrive rapidement, trop rapidement devant la porte du bureau du professeur Tournbouillon. Le pauvre dès sa naissance il a dû s'en prendre plein la figure avec un nom pareil, souriais-je sadiquement, prédestiné vers les potions. Ce qui explique sa hargne.

Je toque à la porte.

On m'ouvre. Black est déjà là. Avec l'ombre d'un reproche de l'avoir laissé tout seul avec le prof.

Le coin de ma bouche frémit, retenant un sourire sardonique.

Pas ma faute s'il était pressé de venir en colle et s'il a éclaté de rire lorsque mon chaudron a explosé et que le prof ne le porte pas dans son cœur.

-Vous êtes en retard, Miss ! remarque le prof de sa voie nasillarde.

Je regarde ma montre et hausse un sourcil consterné, il est 20h01. Juste une minute de retard le temps que je me prépare moralement à ça ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Il nous emmène dans la salle de cours où l'on peut constater des dégâts que ma potion y a fait. Les tables alentours sont couvertes d'une moisissure récente et ma table est dans un état des plus critiques.

Je ne cite même pas l'odeur qui s'en dégage...

Il nous explique qu'on doit récurer les tables jusqu'à ce quelles soient propres et bien évidemment sans magie. Il part satisfait en emportant nos baguettes.

-On en a pour des heures gémis-je.

-Dans ce cas il faut s'y mettre dès maintenant! s'exclame Sirius en retroussant ses manches, le regard déterminé.

Je le regarde blasé. Il a l'air comme d'habitude, un air trop gryffondoresque collé sur sa figure. Il fixe les tables comme si c'était un défi pour lui. Son ego sans doute.

Je soupire.

-Tu t'ennuies? dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Quoi ? Mais viens donc travailler, le travail tue l'ennuie, philosophe-t-il.

-T'as avalé quoi toi ce matin ? marmonnais déjà épuisée par les heures de travail qu'on a devant nous.

Je frissonne.

Et tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie ?

Combien de temps durera son cinéma avant qu'il ne redevienne comme avant ? Je panique, il faut absolument que j'abrége la souffrance.

Je m'empare d'une éponge et frotte énergiquement la première table qui me tombe sous la main. L'odeur est épouvantable. Je l'ignore.

Sirius semble abasourdi devant mon changement brusque de comportement.

-Eh ben toi quand tu t'y mets, tu t'y mets, constate-t-il.

-Travaille, sifflais-je.

Il ricane, attrape une éponge et s'attaque à une table.

Dix minutes !

Il n'a tenu que dix minutes de silence. C'est horrible, il fait que parler, il ne s'arrête jamais. Mais le pire c'est qu'il ne parle que de choses futiles, rien sur ces moments étranges qu'on a partagés. Il veut mettre mes nerfs à vif et le pire c'est qu'il y arrive très facilement.

Trop facilement.

Pourquoi ça m'énerve qu'il fasse comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Cela était insignifiant pour lui ?

Depuis une heure je m'acharne sur le même bout de table. Bon ok, juste dix minutes mais quand même le temps paraît long.

Je m'essuie le front, soupire et vais m'asseoir dans un coin, loin de l'odeur.

-Ca ne va pas ? Déjà fatiguée ? me questionne-t-il.

-Black, tais-toi un peu, m'énervais-je.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe t'as l'air susceptible, t'as tes ragnagnas ?

-Black !

-Ben quoi !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-T'es vraiment pas croyable toi, soupirais-je en triturant ma bague.

Un tique.

-Elle est trop grande ?

-De quoi ?

-Ben la bague regarde j'ai raison elle est trop grande faut aller la faire rétrécir constate-t-il.

-Mais non elle est très bien, fais-je en refermant ma main contre moi.

C'est à son tour de soupirer.

-Arrête ton cinéma Ana, elle est trop grande, tu vas la perdre sinon, … A part si c'est ce que tu cherches, réalise-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non! m'exclamais-je, et elle n'est pas trop grande non plus !

-Mais enfin si tu continues comme celà tu vas la perdre, insiste-t-il têtu.

-Tu m'énerves !

Je me lève d'un bond et me remets à travailler en l'ignorant royalement.

-Et voilà tu es vexée, remarque-t-il en se levant à son tour.

-Je ne suis pas vexée. Pourquoi serais-je vexée?! Tes phrases n'ont aucuns sens, répliquais-je froidement.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demande-t-il perdu.

Je garde le silence, obstinée.

-Tu ne me parles plus, sourit-il amusé de la situation.

Le silence lui répond.

-Bon très bien, on n'en parle plus, abdique-t-il las.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! pensais-je.

-N'empêche, s'interroge-t-il apres quelque minutes de silence (je soupire blasée), je ne savais pas que t'y tenais autant !

Il affiche un grand sourire.

-Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi et ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, répliquais en gardant mon sang froid.

-Allez avoue, insiste-t-il narquoisement tout en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

-Travaille plutôt que de lambiner.

-Tu es vraiment têtue, fait-il en affichant une moue boudeuse, son regard de chien battu et sa tête penchée de côté.

Je frissonne, cela m'énerve encore plus, pourquoi je réagis comme ça, comment peut-il avoir un contrôle comme cela sur moi ?

-Bon ça suffit, tu ne sais pas te tenir, tu m'énerves avec tes insinuations, et ton numéro de charme tu te le gardes pour tes groupies, t'arrives à le comprendre ça ou c'est trop dur?!! hurlais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

-Quel caractère ! s'esclaffe-t-il, c'est vraiment mignon comme tu es susceptible.

Je lui balance le seau d'eau froide … qu'il évite aisément.

-La violence ne résout rien, fait-il calmement, de plus ton emportement nous donne encore plus de temps à passer ensemble à nettoyer.

-Bon ça suffit je veux partir, de toute manière c'est le travail des elfes de maison.

Je me dirige rapidement vers la porte, qui, au passage est fermée, pour y tambouriner.

-Allons, allons calme-toi, tu t'escrimes pour rien, me raisonne Sirius avec condescendance, assis sur une table pour m'observer.

-Pourquoi tu es si odieux? l'attaquais-je.

Il semble surpris.

-Pourquoi tu joues comme ça avec moi ! Qu'est ce que je t'ais fait ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'ais en horreur ! Alors arrête ton cirque, grandis un peu, continuais-je glaciale.

Une ombre passe sur son visage.

-Bien répond-t-il froidement en me tournant le dos.

Lorsque je réalise ce que je viens de dire, je baisse les yeux, heureusement il ne peut me voir.

Pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité ? Je devrais me sentir soulagée, non ?

Je me relève et me remets au travail silencieusement. Je nettoie l'eau que j'ai renversé puis les tables.

Au bout d'une heure je m'affale par terre, on n'avance pas, on en a pour toute la nuit, je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est.

Sirius s'assied en face de moi et sort deux patachocos de sa poche, il m'en propose un que j'accepte en silence. Je meurs de faim, en plus ce sont mes bonbons préférés.

Mon sentiment de culpabilité augmente.

Il me regarde ou plutôt m'observe, ça me stresse.

-Quoi ? me braquais-je.

-Tu ne devrais pas gaspiller ta salive pour tes mensonges que je démasque aisément.

Je le regarde, furieuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, si je mens ou pas !

-Tes yeux.

-Quoi, mes yeux ?

-Ca se voit dans tes yeux, réponds-t-il simplement.

Je détourne instantanément mon regard.

Il ricane.

Je ne me préoccupe alors que du chocolat que je savoure.

-Au fait ! Tu m'as acheté quoi comme cadeau? m'interroge-t-il.

-Qui te dit que je t'ais acheté quoi que se soit ?

-Ana...

-Tu verras, éludais-je.

-Le soir du bal ?

-Je n'irais pas au bal! m'exclamais-je furieuse.

-C'est incroyable comme tu peux répéter ce boniment inlassablement, fait-il fasciné.

-Je ne mens pas, répondais-je vivement.

-A d'autres, s'esclaffe-t-il.

-Tu rigoles beaucoup, toi, ce soir !

-Tu es très drôle faut dire, riposte-t-il.

-Comment dois-je le prendre ? m'énervais-je.

-Si tu ne le sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le dire, sourit-il.

Je me détourne pour continuer à nettoyer ces foutues tables.

-Tu prends vraiment à cœur tout se que je te dis ce soir !

-…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un défaut, continue-t-il avec un air contrit.

-Tu t'approches, tu te reçois l'éponge.

-Comme pour le sceau d'eau, se moque-t-il.

Je vais lui balancer l'éponge mais deux bras m'attrapent dans mon dos. Je ne peux faire aucun geste.

-Lâche moi !

-Non, tu vas encore essayer de m'attaquer sinon.

J'essaye de me dégager mais il a une étreinte de fer. Soudain je me rends vraiment compte de la proximité dont on fait preuve. Lui aussi apparemment car il me lâche brusquement. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas les bras croisé autour de moi pour m'empêcher de faire un geste que je pourrais regretter. Par là je ne parle pas de le taper… J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade.

-Pourquoi ? Comment, … je, … tu, comment tu fais, s'exclame-t-il comme perdu.

-Pardon ? me réveillais-je.

-Non rien réponds-t-il précipitamment.

Il évite mon regard, et garde ses mains croisées sous ses bras.

Je vais m'asseoir dans un coin, la respiration saccadée. Je regarde droit devant moi.

On ne bouge plus, je ne sais pas combien de temps mais soudain, n'y tenant plus, je tourne la tête pour le voir.

Il m'épie avec un mélange de frustration, d'incompréhension et toujours un peu cette flamme tout au fond de son regard.

Lorsqu'il voit que je l'observe à mon tour, il me fait un pauvre sourire contrit que je lui rends. On a l'air malins. On n'arrive même pas à se comprendre mutuellement, apparemment c'est nouveau pour lui aussi. Il a l'air réellement perdu, je sais qu'il ne joue aucune comédie là et cela me trouble d'autant plus vu sa réputation.

Ne dit-on jamais que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? Ils ne peuvent pas mentir.

Soudain il se décolle du mur auquel il était adossé pour me rejoindre rapidement, s'asseyant en face de moi, attrapant mes jambes repliées.

On reste ainsi sans bouger, à s'épier.

Cela ne fait que confirmer ce que j'ai deviné avant. Il est lui, aucun masque, aucun rôle, aucune entourloupe.

-Pourquoi? murmure-t-il.

Je suis incapable d'y répondre. Plus je le regarde et plus je n'est qu'une envie, c'est qu'il m'embrasse. Mon cœur repart de plus belle. Il remarque mon changement, lui aussi son regard s'enflamme. Il se penche vers moi, fait passer mes jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille, pour se rapprocher et enfin m'embrasser. Je passe mes mains derrière son cou malheureusement il reprend ses esprit, enfin presque.

-Non, … tu n'est pas dans ton état normal, souffle-t-il.

-Tais-toi, fais-je en m'emparant de ses lèvres.

Je ne réfléchis à rien à part que je suis bien dans ses bras.

Il commence à passer ses mains sous mon chandail. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, je les prends pour les mettre autour de ma taille. Cela le fait sourire mais n'insiste pas.

Malheureusement notre moment d'intimité est écourté par un plof, badaboum, arggggg, on m'attaque !!!!, diedd.

On s'éloigne prestement, enfin je m'éloigne prestement comme brûlée, les joues cramoisies que je cache avec mes cheveux. Lui tourne simplement la tête vers le bruit.

Vers le coin des serpillière et seau d'eau, il y a un drôle de tas gris qui grommelle. Je me relève et m'approche pour voir un elfe coincé dans un seau. Sirius me rejoins rapidement.

Soudain l'elfe se redresse sur ses pattes et commence à courir partir avec le sceau sur la tête. Il se cogne partout. Franchement c'est assez comique. Il est vraiment stupide.

Sirius pris de pitié attrape le seau et le soulève malheureusement ou heureusement la tête et le corps suivent alors il le secoue. Je suis écroulée de rire. Il réussis enfin à dégager l'elfe, ce qui me coupe le souffle. C'est lui, l'elfe fou des cuisines.

Il zigzague un peu avant de regarder autour de lui comme perdu. Son regard se pose sur Sirius puis sur moi. Un visage familier pour lui, son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire … niais.

-OOOOOOOO vous ! Là ?

-Hum... On se connaît ?

Je ne le connais pas, je ne le connais pas, je ne le connais pas, je ne le connais pas, pensais-je horrifiée.

-Euh vous vous connaissez ? demande Sirius incertain.

-NON!

-Oui, bien sûr ! approuve vivement l'elfe.

-Va y répète ça et je t'écorche vif, le menaçais-je.

-M'enfin Ana ne traite pas ce vénérable elfe de la sorte, s'offusque Sirius.

Je le regarde, éberluée.

-Comment tu me parle! Attends, c'est pas à toi qu'il t'as raconté des ânerie pendant des heures et qui se prend pour tout sauf un elfe, il est complètement fou!

-Eh Mr, Eh Mr c'est elle, vous savez quoi, elle ma donnée une mission !

-Une mission ? s'intéresse Sirius.

Oh non faut surtout pas qu'il sache, je me jette sur l'elfe pour le faire taire mais l'autre m'intercepte.

-Oh oui, une mission de la plus haute importance, qu'elle m'a dit.

-Et c'était quoi cette mission? s'enquit-il.

-Non mais ça ne te concerne pas, tais-toi et lâche-moi ! me débattais-je.

-De mettre une potion dans le verre 102 de la table des Gryffondors, bien sûr !

-Plaît-il ? fait Sirius figé.

-Oui oui, c'était bien ça! s'exclame l'elfe heureux.

-Hum je vois, ainsi c'est comme cela que tu t'es débrouillée, comprend-t-il. Eh bien, félicitation, vous avez très bien accompli votre mission.

-N'importe quoi! En plus il s'est trompé de humphhhhhhhhh.

De sa main il m'empêche de continuer, de l'autre il me retient.

L'elfe nous regarde bizarrement, Sirius lui fait un sourire contrit.

-Voudrais-tu nous rendre un énorme service ? demande Sirius très poliment.

-Oh tous ce que vous voudrez Mr, s'exclame l'elfe heureux presque à en pleurer.

Sirius lui sourit avec indulgence.

-Voudrais-tu nous aider à nettoyer ces tables, cela fait des heures qu'on frotte mais rien ni fait, continue-t-il.

Je me fige, pourvu qu'il arrive à le convaincre.

-Je ne crois pas avoir le droit, on nous a expressément demandé de laisser cette pièce telle qu'elle était, s'excuse-t-il.

-Oh je vois et bien tant pis, le professeur Tournbouillon, tu connais le professeur Tournbouillon n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

Pourtant l'elfe prend un air féroce.

-C'est lui qui vous a donné ça à faire ? Cet horrible bonhomme ? Lui qui laisse son appartement dégoûtant à chaque fois on en a pour des heures à nettoyer un minimum, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aider, s'exclame-t-il déterminé.

Il se tourne vers le bazar et claque des doigts. D'un seul geste, moisissures, puanteur, taches verdâtres et tout le cafouillis partent.

Wouaaaaaaaaaaaa je l'aime cet elfe tout compte fait !!!

-Merci beaucoup, remercie Sirius.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi voyons, fait l'elfe fier.

Puis il disparaît.

Pourquoi il était venu ?

Je ne veux même pas savoir.

Sirius se tourne vers moi.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu as fait pour la potion, s'esclaffe-t-il adossé à une table.

-Hummm

-Franchement, moi je ne lui aurais jamais confié quelque chose mais bon, je lui dois une fière chandelle pour s'être trompé, ricane-t-il.

Je croise les bras, vexée.

-Allons, souffle-t-il en m'attirant à lui.

Mon cœur s'emballe.

-Où en étions-nous ? s'interroge-t-il, taquin.

-Qui ? Toi ou moi ? sifflais-je pas vraiment furieuse.

Il me regarde indécis.

-Hum il est vrai que j'ai souvent une longueur d'avance, avoue-t-il sourire en coin.

-Que tu ferais mieux de perdre !

Il se penche lentement vers moi cherchant dans mes yeux mon accord. Il semble le trouver, car je ne le repousse pas lorsqu'il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment on se retrouve assis par terre comme tout à l'heure. Je le repousse doucement pour pouvoir encore le contempler dans les moindres détails. Lui aussi fait pareil, même si je ne ressemble pas à un top modèle, je trouve. De sa main, il redessine mon visage, lentement, il passe de ma joue à mes tempes, puis mon nez, mes lèvres.

Je frissonne, Il s'en rend forcément compte. Je me maudis intérieurement.

-Regarde, murmure-t-il en me prenant ma main pour la mettre sur son torse.

J'y sens son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien. Je lève les yeux vers lui. De mon autre main, indécise je l'approche de son visage.

-Bouge plus soufflais-je.

Enfin je peux toucher son visage, il semble figé. Du bout des doigts, je glisse sur sa joue, je refais le même chemin qu'il a fait pour moi. Arrivé à ses lèvres il se penche brusquement vers moi, pour les poser sur les miennes. Puis doucement je pose ma tête sur son épaule, ma main toujours sur son cœur toujours pas apaisé.

On en bouge plus, profitant des bras de l'autre.

Sa tête dans mes cheveux, il fait des dessins imaginaires dans mon dos.

Longtemps apres, il m'éloigne doucement mais fermement de lui.

-Le prof arrive annonce-t-il.

Hein ? Je tend l'oreille mais n'entends rien.

-J'entends rien pourtant, fais-je étonnée. Comment tu fais ?

Debout il m'aide à me relever en me souriant mais ne me répond pas.

Et effectivement quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends des pas approcher puis le cliquetis d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille et enfin le prof apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Vous pouvez partir annonce-t-il.

On va pour sortir lorsque …

-Eh, un instant, où sont les serpillières ?

Je me fige. Non, non, non. Je me tourne pour voir qu'elles ont disparu.

Je déglutis et regarde Sirius. C'est l'elfe quand il a dit qu'il enlevait tout... Ben c'est ce qu'il a fait…

-On les a rangé ment-il précipitamment.

Le prof le jauge du regard, de suite Sirius prend un air d'ange sincère et sérieux.

Finalement il nous laisse sortir, n'ayant aucune preuve.

On part rapidement en silence. On arrive à un croisement avec deux chemins possibles: soit un escalier vers le hall, soit un couloir vers la salle commune. Naturellement je me dirige vers celui de droite.

-Hep, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, rigole-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Par rapport à l'elfe ? éludais-je.

-Ok pour ça aucun commentaire, s'esclaffe-t-il, mais ce n'est de ça que je te parle.

Il se penche pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Aussitôt, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Attends, rigole-t-il la voix rauque, et la bague, elle sera prête pour le bal, promet-il.

J'hésite quelques instant puis finalement la lui donne.

Puis on se sépare à regret. Et je m'empresse de rejoindre le dortoir.

**Fin flash back**

Bien sur à Isa, je ne lui ai pas tout raconté dans les détails, juste les grandes lignes. Mais je ne lui ai rien cachée non plus.

Le reste de la semaine, dès que l'on pouvait, on s'éclipsait pour être seuls. Et pas une seule fois, il ne fit un geste déplacé ou quoi que ce soit. Beaucoup étaient au courant qu'on sortaient ensemble, enfin on restaient quand même discret.

Et malheureusement pour moi, le bal arrive trop vite à mon goût. Je ne veux pas y aller même si le contexte a changé.

Alors, pendant que tout le monde s'active dans le dortoir, moi je suis sous ma couette, bien au chaud, l'oreiller sur ma tête.

Enfin Isa m'a quand même forcé à prendre un bain et me laver les cheveux. Mais bon.

-Anita, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais débile, me secoue encore Isa.

-Oui, baillais-je, laisse moi.

Je me retourne dans mon lit. Elle soupire pour la …, enfin j'ai arrêté de compter apres la vingtaine.

-Isa, fais-je en me redressant.

Je la contemple.

-Hum ?

-Tu es magnifique, la complimentais-je sincèrement.

-Merci, bon je dois y ailler grimace-t-elle, à tout à l'heure !

Enfin le silence se fait dans le dortoir. Je somnole. Doucement la porte grince, je me redresse et agrippe ma baguette. La porte s'ouvre sur du vide. Un frisson froid me parcourt le dos. Soudain Sirius apparaît à deux centimètres de mon visage. Je me recule vivement manquant de tomber de mon lit.

-Mais ça va pas! hurlais-je, la main sur le cœur.

Il prend son air de chiot battu.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça! sifflais-je

-Isa m'a dit que t'étais malade, c'est quoi ces salades ? s'enquit-il, tu as l'air très bien.

-Suis malade, j'pourrais pas venir, confirmais-je en me recouvrant de ma couette.

-Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire faux bond ? sourit-il.

-Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? éludais-je.

-Tu oublies que je suis un Maraudeur, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, s'esclaffe-t-il.

-Non sérieux, il se passe toujours quelque chose de bizarre, fin je veux dire toi et Remus qui avez l'ouïe extra fine; non ne me contredit pas je ne suis pas stupide; ensuite, Remus qui a des reflexes beaucoup trop rapides pour un humain et je sais de quoi je parle sans lui je serais au pied de la tour d'astronomie et …

-Plaît-il ? me coupe-t-il enfin, au pied de la tour ?

Son visage n'exprime aucune émotion mais sa voix laisse entendre une « légère » tension.

-Hum... Ne me coupe pas, en fait plus j'y réfléchis plus tout semble tourner autour de Remus, lui qui est toujours fatigué, ses yeux ambres…

Maintenant Sirius semble tendu, le visage fermé, les yeux méfiants.

-Explique moi …

-Tu as demandé à ton frère ? ou à Remus? demande-t-il.

-Mon frère aussi est concerné alors?! m'exclamais-je.

Il s'accroupit juste à côté de mon lit.

-On est en retard pour le bal, faudrait y aller, me rappelle-t-il a part si tu veux qu'on reste là, propose-t-il taquin.

Il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Le rouge me monte aux joues.

-Promets ! Promets que tu m'expliques tout ce soir au bal alors.

Il me lance un regard furieux.

-Très bien, lâche-t-il sèchement.

Satisfaite je me lève.

-Très beau pyjama ! lance-t-il moqueur.

Je porte un vieux pantalon et un tee shirt troué.

-Je n'ai pas de robe, me rappelais-je soudain, ignorant ses remarques.

Comme on dit souvent « la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ! »

-Ca ne me dérange pas que tu y ailles sans, sourit-il.

-Si c'est pour faire des suggestions idiotes, tu ferais mieux de te taire !

-Elle n'était pas idiote je trouve mais attends j'ai ta solution, hum je suppose que ce lit là c'est le côté de Narcissa ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Il y a des narcisses par terre, sûrement le bouquet qu'a envoyé Malefoy, grimace-t-il en les écrabouillant un peu plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Il s'approche de son armoire et en sort une robe. La robe que j'ai essayé l'autre jour.

-Comment … ?

-C'est ton frère qui te l'offre, précise-t-il.

-Mais je l'avais caché!

-Mal apparemment ricane-t-il. Allez, va te préparer.

Dix minutes plus tard j'en ressors. Avec la robe j'ai mis des ballerines. Les cheveux relevés en chignon et pour bijoux, des boucles d'oreille et un collier discret. Comme maquillage, un peu de crayon noir c'est tout.

Pour m'énerver il me siffle.

-Tourne sur toi même, rigole-t-il.

Déjà que je n'aime pas les robe, s'il se moque…. Je tourne des talons pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain mais encore une fois il est plus rapide que moi et me rattrape facilement.

En un éclair il me retient, m'emprisonne dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Ne te vexe pas, murmure-t-il penaud.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule et il faudrait que je rigole peut-être ?

-Tu es très belle.

-Tu crois peut être que je vais croire ce boniment !

-Je suis sincère, s'exclame-t-il, tu crois vraiment que je me serais donné la peine de monter l'escalier qui, à chaque pas, manque de te faire dégringoler pour te chercher, si je ne tenais pas à toi ? Ou même à te protéger de tes parents ?

Ces confessions me déstabilisent. De le voir dans ses yeux et de l'entendre, ce n'est pas la même chose.

-On va être en retard, dis-je troublée.

-Les rôles s'inverse, rigole-t-il, maintenant c'est toi qui me rappelles l'heure.

Je me dégage de ses bras pour aller chercher son cadeau dans ma valise.

-Je croyais que c'était pour Noël ?!

-Je te l'offre maintenant mais tu ne l'ouvriras que quand tu seras seul, précisais-je autoritaire.

-Merci, souffle-t-il en s'emparant de mes lèvres.

-Tu es très beau ce soir, souffle-je à mon tour.

-Juste ce soir ?

-Bon on y va déclarais-je vivement.

Il rigole et m'offre son bras.

Arrivée près de la grande salle, on entend la musque. Je l'arrête.

-Tu veux vraiment y ailler ? fais-je d'une petite voix.

-Tu as peur ?

-J'aime pas les bals.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es magnifique, pourtant.

-C'est pas ça, fais-je en baissant la tête.

-Tu as honte de moi ?

Je relève brusquement la tête.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! m'exclamais-je sèchement.

-Mais alors c'est quoi? m'interroge-t-il perdu.

-Je ne sais pas danser, marmonnais-je.

Il reste quelques secondes figé puis éclate de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, ripostais-je vexée, je suis vraiment une catastrophe ambulante.

-Pas tant que ça quand même !

-Mais si enfin non j'exagère un peu mais je ne sais pas danser, répétais-je.

-Peu importe c'est le cavalier qui mène la danse.

Je soupire.

-Allons courage ajoute-t-il en me faisant un bisou sur le front, allez viens.

Il m'entraîne rapidement, à l'intérieur. Quelques couples nous observent, éberlués. Nous ne nous attardons pas et allons rejoindre les autres assis autour d'une table ronde.

Au passage je vois Isa qui me suit du regard, je lui fais mon plus beau sourire qu'elle me rend. Elle est à une table remplie de Serpentards. Un gars assez âgé, blond est assis à coté d'elle. Il pourrait être beau s'il n'avait pas cet air de mépris total collé sur sa face.

Je soupire, j'ai l'impression que bientôt on va m'arracher Isa, ça me fait peur.

La grande salle est magnifique. Les grandes tables ont été remplacées par plein de petites placés tout autour d'une piste de danse. Dans un coin, il y a une estrade sur laquelle un groupe se déchaîne. Soudain une sorte de poudre dorée nous tombe dessus, on lève la tête. Une neige artificielle semble tomber du plafond et des sortes de petites étoiles comme des lucioles brillent, suspendues en l'air. Elles semblent faire un ballet aérien, ne cessant de bouger tantôt rapidement, pour ralentir brusquement par la suite et lorsque deux se percutent, elles laissent tomber ladite poussière dorée. C'est tout simplement magnifique.

Arrivée au niveau de la table, je m'asseoie à côté de mon frère et Sirius s'asseoie entre moi et Lily.

Lily ? Avec qui est-elle venue ? Avec James ? Je regarde autour de moi. A côté de moi, il y a Alessandro puis une brune bouclée ensuite Remus et à côte une blonde aux yeux bleu, la blonde de serdaigle me rappelais-je, puis James et enfin Lily. Pas de doute elle a enfin accepté !

Je suis contente !!!

-C'est fait exprès que vous soyez assortis, fait James taquin.

Je regarde Sirius avec incompréhension. Puis tout s'éclaire, je n'avais même pas remarqué, fascinée par son visage, qu'il porte une robe de soirée bleu marine. Comme moi.

Je souris amusée.

-Non, mais au fait, félicitation à vous deux, ripostais-je.

Il affiche son plus beau sourire.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées, c'est juste pour le bal, précise Lily, les joues rosies.

Cependant James me fait un clin d'œil. Je suis contente pour eux.

-Et vous êtes, demandais-je aux deux filles.

La première, assise à côté de mon frère, ce qui me crispe un peu mais elle n'a pas l'allure d'une groupie, se nomme Megane et la deuxième, la Serdaigle c'est Lila.

-Et vous sortez ensemble ? demandais-je innocemment à Megane.

Mon frère sent la menace arriver et me lance un regard d'avertissement.

Elle hoche la tête, incertaine de la conduite à tenir.

Apres tout c'est le choix de mon frère je n'ai rien à y dire. D'ailleurs, elle est très jolie avec ses boucles brunes et sa robe rouge.

-Et vous ? fais-je en m'adressant à Remus et Lila.

Je vois Remus rougir devant ma question. Embarrassée, Lila sourit.

-Ce sont de magnifiques rougeurs que tu as là, le taquine sirius.

-Hum tu veux danser Lila ? demande-t-il.

Elle rigole doucement puis accepte.

-Et voilà vous l'avez fait fuir! s'exclame Lily en colère.

-Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était si émotif, je ne voulais pas le vexer, me justifiais-je.

-Emotif ? On va voir... Alors vous êtes ensemble ?

-Ben tu es déjà au courant, répondais-je rougissante.

-Regarde bien, Lily, après tu pourras faire pareil à James, ajoute Sirius en m'embrassant.

-Hum... Patmol tu pourrais faire ça quand je ne suis pas à côté, je te rappelle que c'est ma sœur quand même, signale calmement Alessandro.

-Désolé Plumo, rigole sirius.

Je regarde Lily qui est aussi rouge que ses cheveux, James affiche un sourire amusé.

-Plumo ? relevais-je.

Sirius grimace.

-Un surnom.

-C'est bizarre, je me souviens, parfois vous vous appelez par des noms bizarre, James c'est Cornu ou un truc comme ça je crois.

-Cornedrue, précise-t-il les lèvres pincées.

-Ohh désolé et pour Remus et Sirius ?

-Moony et Patmol, répond machinalement James sans voir les regards de Sirius.

-Intéressant, marmonnais-je perdue dans mes pensées, Patmol, pattes molles, Cornedrue, corne, Moony, lune et Plumo, plume.

James semble comprendre sa bourde, Lily fronce des sourcils. Serait-elle au courant ?

-Ils n'ont pas été choisis au hasard, je suppose, ajoutais-je sûre de moi.

- On a dit plus tard, souffle Sirius à mon oreille.

Ainsi j'ai raison !

Ils ont tous un surnom qu'on peut attribuer à un animal, enfin sauf Moony; pourquoi la lune ? Quel rapport ?

-Veux-tu danser ? me propose Sirius en me coupant dans mes pensées.

-Hein ? Heu, danser ? Non, affirmais-je.

Sa joue frémit.

-C'était une question rhétorique, allez viens, m'ordonne-t-il en me traînant presque sur la piste.

-Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille dehors, ou au buffet, j'ai soif ou…

-Tais-toi, souffle Sirius en me prenant une main.

L'autre je la mets derrière son dos automatiquement. Sa main libre, il la pose sur ma hanche. Le rythme de la danse, c'est trop dur, je fais que lui marcher sur ses pieds même si j'ai pris des cours et que je connais les pas, je m'embrouille. Ca le fait rire. Au bout de trois danses je m'améliore sensiblement. Il avait dit vrai, il danse vraiment bien. Je commence à avoir mal au pied.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille boire? gémis-je.

-Une dernière, me souffle-t-il alors que la musique passe à un slow.

-Oh non, pas un slow, m'opposais-je vivement.

Je tente de partir en vain.

-Et c'est parti pour un slow soupirais-je.

L'avantage c'est que je n'ai plus à penser où mettre mes pieds et je peux l'observer tranquillement.

-Tu voulais aller dehors propose-t-il à la fin.

J'approuve vivement. Même si je n'aime pas danser, j'ai vraiment appréciée être avec lui.

-Alors on y va, décide-t-il en me prenant la main.

Dehors le froid se fait sentir, même si à Durmstrang j'y étais habituée. Juste habillée d'une robe je tremble. Sirius le remarque et de sa baguette fait apparaître une cape bien chaude qu'il me propose. Je le remercie.

Il n'y a personne dehors, dû au froid sûrement. Nous avançons jusqu'à un banc. C'est paisible, silencieux contrairement à la grande salle.

-Attends moi ici, je vais nous chercher des bières au beurres pour nous réchauffer, s'exclame-t-il avant de filer vers l'entrée.

J'acquiesce distraitement, préoccupée par un bruit lointain, comme un claquement ou un bruissement. Je regarde de tous les côtés lorsque quelque chose tombe brusquement à côté de moi. Je relève vivement la tête pour voir une ombre noire s'éloigner dans le ciel.

J'attrape rapidement la lettre noir, mauvaise idée, elle semble prendre vie dès que je la touche. Une langue de feu noire s'en échappe pour s'enrouler autour de mon poignet droit.

De la magie noire !

Ca me brûle ! J'essaye de me l'enlever mais elle resserre son étreint sur mon poignet. Une voix, que je reconnais bien, provenant de l'enveloppe s'élève. Basse, menaçante. Un froid s'abat sur moi.

« -Tu vas bien m'écouter, maintenant, je ne me répèterais pas. On te laisse le choix. Fais en sorte que ce soit le bon. »

La douleur à mon poignet augmente légèrement. J'essaye de l'atténuer avec la neige, en vain. Le cœur battant.

« Si tu veux qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à ton fiancé, obéis-nous. A la fin de tes étude, enrôle toi. Tu sais ce dont on est capable, tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme ton Edward… Ou bien continue sur la voie que tu as choisi et ne t'étonne pas si tu as un autre meurtre sur la conscience car c'est entièrement de ta faute, c'est toi qui fais les choix après tout.

Ton choix ! Quel est-il ?

Alors ! »

L'intensité du feu se fit à son paroxysme.

Pliée en deux dans la neige, l'esprit brumeux je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

« -Ana Lucia répète la voix de Père, impatient. »

-Ne lui faite pas de mal,… j'accepte, haletais-je désemparée.

« -Bien, alors assume ton choix, conclut-il satisfait, et évidemment, ne parle de ce contrat à personne. »

La menace est claire.

Alors l'enveloppe prend feu sous mes yeux, seule la langue n'est pas partie.

La lumière qui s'en dégage devient aveuglante pour ensuite disparaître. A la place ce trouve maintenant un bracelet d'argent. Un bracelet du serment !

Je ne m'y connais pas très bien mais je sais qu'il équivaut au serment inviolable. Si je trahis ma parole, je meure. Et le bracelet ne peux être enlevé que par celui qui me la imposer en d'autre mot : père.

Je serre les poings et le pire c'est que je ne peux en parler à personne. Je me suis fait avoir bêtement.

Il faut que j'éloigne Sirius de moi. Il ne peut plus rien pour moi, et cela le met en danger. Sinon il sera peut-être forcé à son tour. Les larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux, je les essuie d'un geste rageur. Mon poing porte la marque de la brûlure récente. Je la cache avec la cape.

Je me mets en boule.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute, apeurée.

-Hey! Du calme, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? s'inquiète Sirius.

Je dois être pâle... Vite une excuse plausible!

-Tu en a mis du temps, remarquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne change pas de sujet, je n'ai pas été si long, t'es vraiment pâle, constate-t-il en caressant du bout de ses doigts ma tempe.

A contre-cœur, je m'éloigne. Il m'en coûte énormément rien que d'envisager la fin de cette soirée.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tiens prend une bière au beurre cela va te réchauffer.

-Merci, murmurais-je la voie rauque.

-Bon, pour tes questions tu sais, par rapport à Remus. Il est d'accord pour que tu sois au courant mais ne te laisse pas entraîner par les préjugés, c'est dur pour lui à supporter, il n'a pas choisi son destin, commence-t-il rapidement comme si plus vite ça serait dit mieux ça serait, absorbé par ce qu'il a à dire.

Je l'écoute distraitement, le regard vide. La douleur de la brûlure encore présente, faiblement.

Il inspire profondément.

-Ton frère, James et moi sommes des animagus non déclarés, avoue-t-il.

-Pardon, sursautais-je.

-Un aigle, un cerf et un chien respectivement, continue-t-il.

Je le regarde stupéfaite.

-Que ..Comment… Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? bredouillais-je oubliant mes soucis.

-Pour Remus bien sur, répond-il sérieux, le visage grave.

-Pourquoi? répétais-je.

Il soupire, las sans doute, la main sur son visage comme pour se rappeler des souvenirs.

-En fait il se trouve que Remus a un petit problème de fourrure les soirs de pleine lune, murmure-t-il.

-De fourrures ? répétais-je perdue, … De pleine lune ?

La réponse s'insinue en moi tel un serpent glacé.

Je resserre la cape autour de moi, silencieuse. Sirius cherche mon regard.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, précise-t-il.

Ma réaction ne semble pas lui plaire mais que dois-je dire ? Franchement je n'avais jamais envisagé cette solution. Remus si doux, gentil, toujours là avec ses conseils, calme silencieux. Ce doit être un lourd fardeaux.

Et eux des animagus et en plus non déclarés ? Ils veulent aller à Azkaban ou quoi ?

-Remus, un loup-garou ? C'est impossible, réfutais-je chamboulée.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme cela ? C'est Remus, tu crois qu'il l'a voulu ? s'énerve-t-il.

Je bois une gorgée de bière au beurre le temps de me reprendre.

-Calme-toi, je n'ai jamais dit ça mais je ne vais pas non plus sauter de joie, je comprends, ou plutôt j'essaie de comprendre, dis-je sèchement.

Il semble soulagé de me voir réagir mais n'apprécie guère mes paroles.

-Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te le dire.

-Tu aurais voulu me laisser dans l'ignorance ? m'offusquais-je.

-Tout ça à cause de préjugés, marmonne-t-il rageur.

-Arrête tes conneries ! Remus, ça ne change rien pour moi ! C'est toujours mon ami quoiqu'il arrive ! répliquais-je froidement.

Il me regarde indécis.

Soudain il remarque les restes du parchemin consumé. On aperçoit encore « Ana luc... » écrit en rouge sang. Il le ramasse.

-Il est encore tiède ! Une mauvaise nouvelle ? me demande-t-il.

Il a compris que ca ne pouvait appartenir qu'à moi vu qu'on est les seuls et qu'il est encore chaud.

-Des nouvelles de Durmstrang mentais-je.

Il ne laisse rien transparaître sur son visage, ses yeux vrillés sur moi.

-Ah d'accord, sourit-il apres un instant de silence.

-On ne va pas se disputer pour ça ? murmure-t-il penaud.

Il s'approche rapidement de moi, m'enlaçant.

-Je t'aime, me souffle-t-il la voix étouffée dans mon cou.

Je me crispe. Pourquoi il me l'avoue maintenant? Il ne sais pas le mal que ca me fait. Il rend les choses encore plus difficiles. J'ai envie de tout lui dire, lui avouer, lui dire « je t'aime » à mon tour de…

La douleur me ramène à la raison.

-Attends, je … euh … bredouillais-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es bizarre depuis que je t'ai quitté tout à l'heure! s'exclame-t-il blessé.

Il faut qu'il parte, qu'il me déteste. Je dois être blessante. Impassible.

Je le regarde froidement.

-J'en ai marre.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu me colle tout le temps ?! Je ne t'ais rien demandé ! Tu es lourd, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Il me regarde surpris.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

-Je ne te supporte plus, tu te crois le plus beau ? Mais redescends un peu sur terre. Tu crois vraiment que j'appréciais ta présence ? C'était juste un jeu pour moi, rien qu'un jeu, je suis à Serpentard, continuais-je les yeux durs.

Il me regarde, blessé, durement aussi.

-De qui venait la lettre ?

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?!

-Tu es ma fiancée.

-Tu vois un anneau à mon doigt ? fais-je, glacial en montrant ma main.

-J'aurais dû me méfier, c'est tes parents ? Ou des Mangemorts ?

-Je ne veux plus te voir ! répétais-je en détachant bien chaque mot.

Son regard est celui d'une personne trahie, blessée.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Il faut qu'il parte, sinon je vais craquer.

Je prends une profonde respiration. Ma dernière chance.

Je vrille mes yeux incandescents de rage sur lui.

-Pars, loin de moi, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Comment quelqu'un pourrait t'aimer toi? Pars, disparais, fais comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connu! On n'a plus rien à se dire dorénavant.

-Sale Mangemorte, fulmine-t-il avec rancœur.

Il sort sa baguette pour la pointer sur moi. Son visage n'exprime plus que haine.

Je ne bouge pas et le regarde calmement.

-Tu t'approches de moi, je te le ferais regretter amèrement, siffle-t-il.

Finalement, il se détourne, envoie par terre les chopes et s'en va.

Je reste débout, figée. Les sanglots me viennent.

Et voilà, il est parti.

Il me hait. Je l'ai perdu, pour son bien.

Seule au milieu du parc.

°oOo°

★ Les choix montrent ce que nous sommes…

Adiuuu !!!


	14. Comment Anna fit le topo de sa vie, crut

_**Nda :** Bonjour, bonjour !!! Je suis vraiment désolée, mes délai se font de plus en plus long, j'en suis consciente seulement avec les cours et tout et en plus c'est ma première fic et de savoir que la il me reste pratiquement plus rien a écrire… Je désespère._

_Je vais la finir !!! d'ailleurs le dernier chap est déjà écrit depuis … un bon moment . Enfin bref j'arrête mon blabla est je vous poste ce chapitre , il est plus court que les autres mais bon. C'est soit ça soit encore attendre que je finisse d'écrire encore car là je vous poste la moitie du chap prévus, il aurait du être plus long mais dans ce cas il arriverait … dans longtemps et voila_

_Fin bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!_

_**D'ailleurs merci beaucoup à **_

**_tchingchonq, yuitsu, angeline johnson4, shaeline, 666naku et lauralavoiepelletier_**!!! Vos review m'aide énormément !!!

♥

_**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling et Anna, Alessandro Mckinon ainsi que Lila, Mégane, L'elfe , les parents Mckinon m'appartiennent !_

**«**Vivre est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde, la plupart de gens existent, c'est tout.**»**  
Oscar Wilde

« D'une joie même, le souvenir a son amertume , et le rappel d'un plaisir n'est jamais sans douleur. »

**Chapter 14 : Comment Anna fit le topo de sa vie, crut en la fée ménagère mais pas au miracle encore moins au coïncidence**

Ce furent ses derniers mots à mon égard. Depuis cette soirée, tout mon monde commença à s'effondrer. Il n'a été que le premier, ou si je remonte un peu plus dans le temps, il n'a été que le deuxième, le premier a été Edward.

Bref on ne se voyait plus, c'est comme s'il n'existait plus. Parfois, une fraction de seconde, je l'apercevais dans un couloir. Pendant les cours, lorsqu'on les avait en commun, on s'ignorait.

Je ne parlais pas de ce qui s'était passé aux autres, je suppose qu'il fit de même car Isa, Lily et mon frère ne faisaient que me harceler. Je demeurais muette.

Un vent glacial, suivi du tintement de la clochette de la porte d'entrée, me sort brusquement de ma torpeur. Je secoue la tête, lasse, et passe mes mains dans mes cheveux courts, m'y appuis dessus, fatiguée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis revenue ici.

Cela fait si longtemps. Deux ans.

Deux ans que Poudlard c'est fini, deux ans que je ne l'ai pas revu.

Peut être par nostalgie ?

Seulement ça ne fait que me raviver des souvenirs pénibles. Je pousse un long soupir.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Je relève vivement la tête.

Mme Rosmerta. Brune, le regard pétillant, assez jeune … et curieuse, normal qu'elle sache tout ou presque sur ce qui se passe à Pré au lard !

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, souriais-je tristement, merci beaucoup.

-Ancienne élève de Poudlard ? sourie-t-elle à son tour.

J'acquiesce.

-Poudlard vous manque, devine-t-elle.

-Comme tout le monde, j'imagine, éludais-je.

-Je ne vous reconnais pas, quel est votre nom ?

-Mckinnon.

Ca semble lui rappeler quelque chose.

-Vous étiez souvent avec les Maraudeurs non ? Mais vous aviez les cheveux longs ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnue.

Au nom des Maraudeurs, mon cœur se serre.

-Oui c'est cela, souriais-je, crispée.

-Et votre frère ? Alessandro ? C'est bien ça, comment va t-il lui.

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus.

Mon frère… A l'époque, il m'avait harcelée pour savoir. Seulement je me suis renfermée sur moi même. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Même pas à lui. Il le prit mal d'ailleurs, car il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi j'avais changé, pourquoi Sirius et moi on s'ignorait… Il m'en a tellement voulu pourtant lorsque les grandes vacances arrivèrent il me proposa de venir avec lui mais je savais qu'il allait chez les Potter donc qu'il y aurait Sirius alors quand Lily me proposa de venir chez elle, j'acceptai. J'étais dans un état lamentable, pâle, maigre, toujours à l'ouest. Je ne riais plus.

A la rentrée Isa n'était plus là. Je reçu une lettre d'elle. Une seule dans laquelle elle m'annonçait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, elle ne pouvait plus car sa famille l'avait mariée pendant l'été.

Ils l'avaient reprise.

-Mlle !

Je sursaute, cligne des yeux.

-Euuuh je … hein ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Je me mords les lèvres.

-Excusez moi Mme Rosmerta. Oui il va bien, bredouillais-je. Hum... Je vais y ailler.

-Très bien passez une bonne fin d'après midi.

Je sors rapidement. La veille, il a neigé. Tout est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Elle s'est posée partout. Sur les toits des boutiques jusqu'aux arbres défrichis aux corps noueux. Et partout où ils ont pu, les villageois ont accroché des décorations de Noël. La place centrale est envahie par les badauds. Mais malgré toutes ces couleurs, il règne tout de même une atmosphère de tension, légère mais présente tout de même… La menace de Voldemort est très présente dans les esprits des sorciers. D'ailleurs je remarque que tous les sorciers marchent rapidement, espérant finir vite leurs achats de noël, mal à l'aise avec toutes les attaques qui s'intensifient en nombre et en dégâts dans toute l'Angleterre.

Un vent froid, dur qui oblige les gens à se courber et à bien se couvrir, parcourt Pré au lard. Je marche sans vraiment avoir de but précis en tête, ne croisant que des personnes affairées, perdue dans mes pensées, mes souvenirs.

_Dans un couloir :_

_-Anne Lou ! Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ! Qu'est ce que Sirius t'a fait ?_

_-Il m'a rien fait Lily, laisse moi, je ne veux pas en parler._

_A la bibliothèque :_

_-Bon sang, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire !_

_-Je ne veux pas en parler Lily, c'est tout !_

_-Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ! J'ai fait des recherches, qu'est ce que tu crois ! Qui c'est qui t'a mis un bracelet du serment ? Sirius ? Tes parents ?_

_-Personne, tu délires…_

_-Il faut que le professeur Dumbledore soit au courant, c'est de la magie noire, on t'a fait du chantage ?... Je suis sûre que c'est tes parents._

_-Lily, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que se soit, tu es mon amie ? Fais moi confiance._

_-Par Merlin, je suis ton frère ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? J'ai confiance en Sirius, je sais que le problème ne vient pas de lui. Dis moi ce que tu nous caches, je peux et je veux t'aider !_

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, des milliers de scènes comme celles-là défilent. Tous les jours c'était les mêmes discours. Ils étaient au courant pour le bracelet mais c'était tout. J'en pouvais plus de leurs incessantes questions. Ajouté à cela l'imminence de la fin des études et donc pour moi, de mon enrôlement chez les Mangemorts, j'ai fini par craquer.

_Au matin du dernier jour de ma septième année :_

_-Je … Lily, aide moi s'il te plaît, ils vont venir me chercher._

_J'étais complètement paniquée. Deux ans de pression. Un long compte à rebours. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je venais encore une fois de faire un cauchemar, un de trop alors, totalement irrationnelle, je ne pensais plus à la menace de mort qui planait au dessus de ma tête et qui s'exécuterait si je parlais. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un._

_-Anne Lou ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma salle commune ?... Mais tu pleures ?!_

_-Je ne veux pas devenir mangemorte et je ne veux pas mourir ! Je te jure je ne l'ai pas voulu, ils m'ont obligée… Je…_

_-Chut... Calme-toi, respire doucement..._

_-Non … je… c'était … chantage … Sirius …. _

_-Je ne comprends rien, articule s'il te plait…_

_-Mes parents … du chantage sinon ils s'en prenaient à Sirius. Je ne voulais pas, je n'ai rien pu faire, et puis il y avait cette douleur. Je m'en fiche de mourir maintenant j'en peux plus…_

_-Par Merlin ……… mais …où est ton bracelet tu as réussis à l'enlever ?_

_Elle avait raison, il avait disparu._

_Le matin même, à l'heure du courrier, j'appris dans la gazette qu'un groupe de mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et on comptait trois morts parmi eux._

_Mes parents en faisaient parti._

Je me masse les tempes. Qu'est ce que j'ai mal à la tête. Et cela depuis ce matin. Même les médicaments ne me font plus aucun effet. Trop pris. Je m'y suis habituée sûrement.

En attendant, moi j'ai mal.

Et puis qu'est ce que je fous ici ! Nostalgie de Poudlard ! Que dalle, c'est un tissu de conneries! Même à moi je me mens. Ca fait deux ans ! Deux ans que je le cherche… sans succès. J'ai essayé partout. Tout les endroit susceptible de le trouver. Rien.

J'ai 19 ans et qu'est ce que je fais dans ma vie ?

Rien !

A si, j'erre telle une âme en peine. Qu'est ce que c'est pathétique. Je suis devenue pathétique.

Je fous ma vie en l'air pour un gars qui me hait et qui en a rien à faire de moi. Il doit déjà m'avoir oubliée depuis longtemps.

Je suis tombée bien bas dis donc. Moi autrefois fière, orgueilleuse. Je suis devenue ça ! Une ombre. Que j'ai honte!

Ah... Si! Je fais quelque chose quand même. Mais c'est insignifiant pour moi… enfin pour l'instant. J'ai continué mes études.

Non, rectification. Alessandro m'a fait continuer mes études.

Erreur de la nature ou miracle, il s'avère que mes Aspics n'ont pas étés catastrophiques. Bon pas non plus brillant mais pas mal quand même. Erreur de la nature j'vous dis. Enfin bon quand j'ai annoncé à mon frère que je comptais rien faire l'année suivante, il m'a convaincue de continuer. Comment ? A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, je ne m'en souviens plus. Bref grosso modo je continue des études dans le domaine de la photographie.

Perso je préfère les photographies moldu. Instant unique figé à jamais. Je sais pas je préfère c'est comme ça un point c'est tout !

Et puis pourquoi je me justifie ? Depuis quand j'en ai à faire de quoi pensent les autres de moi ?

De tout façon, ils ne peuvent pas me voir.

Je suis devenue une ombre. Insignifiante, sans aucun intérêt.

Mme Rosmerta a raison, j'ai beaucoup changé et pas que sur le plan physique.

Pratiquement plus rien n'a d'attrait à mes yeux. Peut être … A part... Bon ok! A part la photographie. Malheureusement mon professeur ne les trouve pas à son goût. D'après lui, elles ne font ressortir aucun sentiment, acun message, rien, ni même ma personnalité.

Mais quelle personnalité ?

Il a parfaitement raison. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi prendre en photo l'échoppe de tom, le Chaudron Baveur, le Chemin de Traverse, la faculté des sorciers ou encore plus stupide Pré au lard qui est si banal car des milliers de photos ont déjà capturées sur ces sites et certainement par des personnes plus douées que moi.

Alors oui, c'est stupide parce que elles ne signifient rien pour lui. Mais pas pour moi. Elles me rappellent ma déception. Causée par une personne que je cherche en vain.

Presque mécaniquement je sors mon appareil photo de mon sac pour prendre diverses photos. Comme par exemple ce père qui prend sa petite fille dans ses bras pour la consoler d'une mauvaise chute, ou ce groupe là-bas, composé de jeunes de Pouddlard sûrement en quête de cadeaux de Noël pour telle ou telle personne.

Je prends encore plusieurs clichés avant de transplaner dans mon appartement, fatiguée et toujours avec ce mal de tête.

J'arrive directement dans le salon.

Aussitôt je sors ma baguette. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas là.

-Si tu t'étonnes de la propreté soudaine de ton appart, rends-moi louange, s'exclame une voix narquoise dans mon dos.

Je me tourne brusquement vers Lily.

Jeune femme rousse aux yeux d'un vert magnifique. Mariée à James. Longtemps elle s'est rebiffée, affirmant ne pouvoir aimer un abruti pareil. Mouais…

Leur mariage s'est fait dans la plus grande intimité, les mariés, le témoin et quelques amis dont la plupart membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'ailleurs je me souviens avoir été assez intrigué par le comportement du témoin. Dès que je m'avançais vers lui, il s'arrangeait pour disparaître rapidement. Mes souvenirs sont assez flous, j'avais pris quelques tranquillisants. Il était brun et portait pratiquement tout le temps une capuche. La seule fois où j'ai vu son visage, c'était pendant la cérémonie, d'ailleurs il me semblait le connaître. Juste une impression. Mais c'est comme essayer d'attraper de l'eau avec ses mains. Et puis j'ai arrêté de chercher. Après tout, à quoi ça m'avançais de connaître son identité ?

Je ne baisse pas pour autant mes défenses.

-Anita, soupire-t-elle, je sais que tu prends à cœur ce que t'a dit Maugrey mais quand même, tu te souviens au moins qu'il faut connaître ton mot de passe et être sur la liste pour pouvoir tranplaner ici ?

-Excuse moi, en ce moment je suis un peu fatiguée, avouais-je penaude. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? continuais-je pour me rattraper.

Elle lève sa main droite dans laquelle se trouve une tasse remplie de café.

-Oh Lily ! Pourquoi tant de timidité ! Fais comme chez toi, ironisais-je.

Par là je fais allusion à la soudaine propreté de la pièce.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, sourit-elle.

-Hum je vois ça soupirais-je. Est-ce que au moins tu sais qu'un certain elfe de maison est toujours heureux de me rendre ce service ?

Je la vois froncer les sourcils, mécontente, touché.

Je souris angélique.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de l'esclavage, s'énerve-t-elle.

-Oulala! Ne crie pas si fort, j'ai mal à la tête, gémis-je, c'était une blague ! Enfin non, mais si donc pas la peine de t'énerver, marmonnais-je en fermant brusquement les yeux, une main sur mon front. Hum... Je vais me prendre un calmant et dormir, décrétais-je.

-Je ne crois pas que cela va pouvoir se faire, j'ai jeté tous tes médicaments douteux.

-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je ahurie, mais t'es folle, tu sais combien ils m'ont coûté ? Et puis j'en ai besoin ! C'est les seuls qui me font encore de l'effet.

-J'en ai marre que tu avales tout ces trucs, ça te fous plus en l'air qu'autre chose !

Je n'ai même pas la force et l'envie de l'engueuler.

-Je sais que tu penses bien faire, mais t'es quand même chiante marmonnais-je crevée.

Je finis ma dose de caféine pour me garder encore éveiller.

Elle ne se vexe pas, elle sait que je n'en pense pas un mot.

-Tu fais encore des nuits blanches ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

-Hum... Hum... Un peu, minimisais-je, alors quelle est la raison de ta venue ? Mme Potter ?

Je la vois rayonner, grand sourire béat.

-Devine...

-Lily, grognais-je.

Je la vois se tortiller de gauche à droite comme une gamine.

-Dis-moi suppliais-je.

-…

-Bon très bien tant pis pour toi, moi je vais faire une petite sieste, dis-je en baillant.

-Je suis enceinte, murmure-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

Le temps que je comprenne l'étendue de sa petite phrase, elle est déjà partie dans un monologue.

-Mais c'est génial !!! la coupais-je, dit donc vous n'avez pas chômé.

Elle rosie, je m'esclaffe.

-Tu veux bien être sa marraine ?

Je suis touchée de cette attention.

-Evidemment pour celà, je suis même prête à accepter sans rechigner que tu nettoies mon appart quand tu veux, rigolais-je.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, sourit-elle en me balançant un coussin.

-Je sais et ça me touche, affirmais-je sérieuse, et … euh… c'est qui le parrain?

Je me doute de la réponse mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

-Sirius, souffle-t-elle doucement.

Elle remarque l'appareil photo à mon cou.

-Tu as été où cette fois? murmure-t-elle.

-Pré au lard, rigolais-je crispée. Comme si après deux ans d'absence, il allait se montrer la bas, enfin bon… sourie ! fais-je en me laissant tomber à coté d'elle.

-Et une photo pour immortaliser ce moment! Au fait, chou ou fleur ?

-De quoi ?

-Ca veut dire garçon ou fille, soupirais-je désolée, tu viens d'une famille moldue en plus.

-Ouais mais si tu passes du coq à l'âne comme ça aussi … Comment veux-tu qu'on te suive, s'esclaffe-t-elle.

-Alors, la pressais-je.

-Harry.

-Hein ?

Elle ricane.

-Ce sera un garçon.

-Pourquoi Harry alors ?

-C'est son prénom.

-Ah. C'est joli.

-Bon je vais te laisser, il est déjà deux heures de l'après-midi, décrète-t-elle soudain, et Euh... Evite d'en parler tu sais avec Voldemort…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurais-je en baillant une nouvelle fois.

Avant même qu'elle ne soit partie, je dors déjà.

_Je marche dans le noir, il me semble que celà fait des heures._

_Une lueur guide mes pas, m'attire tel le papillon vers la funeste flamme des chandelles. Je sens que cette clarté n'est pas bienfaitrice mais une curiosité morbide me pousse à poursuivre mon chemin. J'entends comme un jappement, un gémissement animal lointain. Il souffre. Il est perdu. Je dois le trouver à tout pris. Un sentiment de panique monte en moi. Je dois le trouver … mais … quoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche pourtant d'une certaine façon j'ai l'impression de le savoir mais d'avoir oubliée._

_Je me mets à marcher vite, à courir. La plainte s'élève plus clairement à chacun de mes pas._

_Puis brusquement je comprends._

_Sirius murmurais-je._

_Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve dans une forêt. Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir. J'aperçois une ombre devant moi, j'entends un bruit de galop._

_Je cour, trébuche, me rattrape et repars, désespérée, poussée par des ailes imaginaires. Il faut que je le rattrape. J'ai du mal à le voir a travers les arbres._

_J'arrive soudain dans une clairière. Il est là, il m'attend. Mais contrairement à ce que je croyais il n'est pas blessé. Il est sous sa forme animal, Patmol._

_Il retrousse ses babines dans un grognement. Ses yeux me fusillent d'une intelligence inhabituelle pour ceux d'un chien. Il semble trahi, en colère, il m'en veut toujours, prêt à attaquer. Brusquement il bondit vers moi._

Je me redresse rapidement, la respiration saccadée, les yeux inondés de larmes. Je me souviens plus de mon rêve, juste un sentiment de détresse reste. Comme à chaque fois que je m'endors.

Je m'autorise une minute pour me reprendre avant de me lever rapidement.

Il n'est que deux heures et demie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures alors que juste une demi heure s'est écoulé.

Mon regard se pose sur l'appareil photo. Je soupire et me lève pour les développer.

Une heure plus tard, mon travail achevé, je les pose à plat sur la table de la cuisine pour les examiner.

Vive les produits sorciers qui me facilitent énormément la tache.

En les examinant de plus près, je fais le tri de celle qui sont ratées ou non.

Mon regard s'attarde comme à chaque fois sur tous les détails.

Je souris au cliché de Lily et de moi.

Puis je passe aux autres jusqu'à tomber sur celui du papa et de son enfant. Je le trouve très beau avec la neige autour.

Un froid envahit soudain mon cœur, me fait suffoquer.

Là, derrière eux, dans le décor de fond accolé à la devanture d'un magasin, une silhouette d'un homme. Je reconnais ses cheveux brun mi long, ce maintient.

J'ai du mal à respirer. J'en laisse tomber la photo par terre, attrape mon manteau et transplane aussitôt.


	15. ● Comment Ana refit surface, rencontra u

●**Nda** : Et bien voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je suis contente d'un coté d'être parvenu a finir cette histoire mais d'un autre ben ca me met mon moral au plus bas. C'est fini pour de bon, bon je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps !!!

Et encore une fois merci bcp à tous ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui ont laissés des review, vos impressions et vos remarques m'ont bcp aidée a m'améliorer et a continuer !!! J'espère que je me suis améliorée lol enfin bon donc wala wala…

Donc merci bcp bcp a :

●**Ladie Marie, ****tchinqtchonq, ****shaeline, ****lauralavoiepelletier **pour vos reviews !!!

●Et aussi à **Olympia** pour corriger mes innombrables fautes !!! oufff heureusement que tu etais là

Donc wala wala pis je voulais aussi mettre un truc pour que vous compreniez pourquoi suis triste de poster ce chap !!! meme si mon travail n'arrive po a la cheville de ce mossieur cest juste l'idée de sa citation :

_●Cela n'intéresserait peut-être que très modérément le lecteur de savoir à quel point il est douloureux de poser la plume à l'issue d'un travail d'imagination de deux ans ou d'apprendre qu'un écrivain a l'impression de livrer une partie de lui-même au monde des ombres lorsqu'une foule de créatures nées de son cerveau le quittent à jamais._

_Charle dickens_

**Pour mon dernier chapitre j'aimerais que vous me faisiez une faveur aussi comme apres ben cette fic c'est fini j'aimerai bcp que tous ceux qui la lisent et l ont suivis sans laisser des reveiew et bien qu'ils m'en laisse pour au moins que je me face une idée de qui la lisait ou pas car quand je vois mes stat et apres le nombres de review que j'ai brefff une reveiw ça prend pas bcp de temps et ça vous coute rien donc en guise de derniere faveur voila pensez-y svp merci d'avance**

Et derniere precision, le train car il y a un train a la fin il peut voyager sur l'eau !!c 'est magique et pour la fin ui j'avoue j'aime "ensemble c'est tout " de anna galvada et jme suis inspirée de ce livre pour une partie.

●**Chapter15●**

● **Comment Ana refit surface, rencontra un bel inconnu et se réveilla dans son lit. ●**

_Doutez que les étoiles ne soient de flamme_

_Doutez que le soleil n'accomplisse son tour_

_Doutez que la vérité soit menteuse infâme_

_Mais ne doutez jamais de mon amour_

_Shakespeare_

Dans ma précipitation, je manque de tomber en arrivant. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas rater mon atterrissage, A peine arrivée, je m'élance vers la place de Pré au Lard. Malheureusement, je ne regarde pas où je mets les pieds, je trébuche de nombreuses fois. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je ne comprends pas. Comment ça se peut ? Est-ce encore une illusion? Puis-je recommencer vraiment à espérer ? La dernière fois que j'ai espéré, ça m'a encore plus brisé par la suite.

Je cours toujours. Sera-t-il encore là ?

J'arrive en trombe sur la place bondée pour une fois.

Je gémis. Il y a trop de monde !

Essayant de me frayer un passage, je la parcours, regardant de tous les côtés.

Au loin j'entends un clocher sonner 4h...

4h... Ca fait une heure déjà...

Je cours, parcourant la place puis Pré au Lard aussi vite que je peux. Cherchant désespérément, le cherchant désespérément. Mais tellement maladroite je tombe encore une fois, m'écorchant une fois de plus mes mains déjà égratignées. Je souris amèrement. Quelle pâle figure je donne.

Agenouillée dans la neige, je regarde mes mains blessées, serre les poings puis les déplie.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Encore une fois j'ai espéré mais …

Pourtant, si près du but.

Un frisson glacé me parcourt. Je me rends alors compte que je suis gelée.

Dépitée, je rentre au Trois Balais. Besoin d'un remontant. Je commande un Whisky pur Feu lorsque Mme Rosmerta s'approche de moi dès qu'elle me voit.

-Ah Mlle Mckinon ? Vous êtes revenue ?! J'aurais dû me douter que vous aviez rendez-vous, vous n'avez pas de chance vous l'avez raté de peu…

-Excusez-moi ? De qui vous parlez ? La coupais-je blême.

-Ben voyons, rit-elle inconsciente de mon désarroi. De Sirius Black ! Il ...

-Il est venu ici ? Où est-il parti ? Et depuis combien de temps ? l'assaillais-je de question.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais levée et j'avais posé mes mains sur la table, me penchant vers elle.

Elle me regarde, stupéfaite de ma réaction. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer.

-S'il vous plait, la priais-je bouleversée.

-Je … Euh... Il y a à peine cinq minutes, je ne sais pas où il est parti…

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase je pars en coup de vent. Dehors le froid s'enroule autour de moi, s'infiltre dans mes vêtements, me glace entièrement. Je frissonne.

Il était là il y a 5 minutes, si près. J'avais raison c'était lui sur la photographie. Mon cœur se serre à la pensée que sur la photo il regardait dans ma direction, il m'a sûrement vue mais ne m'a pas approchée. James m'a pourtant affirmé avoir tout raconté à Sirius. Mais il m'évite quand même. Il m'en veut toujours. Des flashs de mes rêves surgissent faiblement à la surface de ma mémoire, pour aussitôt s'enfuir. Du vert, une forêt, ma peur et, au lointain un grognement. Pourtant je veux le voir. Avoir une chance de m'expliquer ou tout simplement le revoir, juste une fois même si peut être ce sera la dernière. Juste revoir ses yeux, revoir le regard qu'il posait sur moi, le même qu'avant, d'y voir la même tendresse et la même malice dedans. Juste ça.

Revigorée, je me remets en marche. Plus minutieusement. Détaillant chaque passant, marchant vite. Je ne peux même pas utiliser le miroir, j'ai déjà essayé, il y a longtemps. Mais il n'y apparaît pas. La seule chose qui s'y reflète, c'est mon visage livide, mes yeux vide.

Soudain mon regard se pose sur un jeune homme marchant juste devant moi. Brun, les cheveux mi long, la même cape brune que sur la photo. Je cours pour le rattraper.

-Attends !!! m'écriais-je.

Je tire sur sa manche pour le faire se tourner vers moi, les mains moites d'appréhension. Enfin je l'ai retrouvé, j'affiche un sourire heureux.

-Sirius !

Lorsqu'il se retourne, il fronce les sourcils, j'en perds mon sourire, les joues cramoisies. Mon ventre se tord. Ce n'es pas lui, il y ressemblait vraiment, j'ai vraiment cru l'avoir retrouvé.

-Excusez ma méprise, bredouillais-je accablée, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il grommelle quelque chose, furieux d'être ainsi interpellé et s'en va rapidement.

-Sale ogre boiteux va, murmurais-je abattue.

Je reprends mon chemin, maussade. La place se vide rapidement. Sûr, il n'y est pas.

Je marche sans but précis, ne regardant pas où je vais. J'accélère le pas puis me mets à courir loin de cette maudite place. Une pluie diluvienne s'abat soudainement sur Pré au Lard, j'en suis aussitôt trempée, la neige par terre fond, se mélange avec la terre, se transformant en boue. De nouveau Pré au Lard se vide. Mes pieds butent sur un nid de poule, je m'étale et m'écorche les genoux. Les blessures de mes mains se remettent à saigner. J'ai mal. Recroquevillée par terre. Je ne me relève pas, je n'en ai plus la force.

Ramenant mes jambes contre moi je regarde où je me trouve et constate avec ironie que j'avais déjà trébuché ici, il pleuvait, je fuyais mon frère et Sirius m'avait retrouvée. Je me rappelle de mon trouble, de la pluie, de lui.

Enserrant les jambes avec mes bras, j'y pose ma tête dessus et me laisse bercer par mes souvenirs. Mon manteau ne suffit plus à me tenir un minimum de chaleur, pourtant je prends un certain plaisir à rester là sous cette pluie glacée, sur ce sol boueux. Je pose mon regard fiévreux sur le paysage. De grands arbres, dénudés par l'hiver, étendent leurs longues branches aux formes cassées, comme des bras blessés s'élevant vers le ciel gris.

Le chemin sur lequel je suis, s'est transformé en une immense flaque de boue. Au loin j'aperçois la cabane hurlante, s'élevant fièrement, menaçante, résistant à l'intempérie que la nature fait déferler. Puis la pluie, petit à petit, se calme et de blancs flocons de neige tombent du ciel ombrageux, petits morceaux de cotons virevoltant dans le vent dansant. Puis la fine neige se transforme en véritables flocons gelés qui recouvrent rapidement la cime des arbres, Le chemin redevint blanc.

J'ouvre mes paumes pour en recueillir quelques uns. Je ne ressens même plus la morsure du froid, je suis juste captivée par ce spectacle.

Mélancolique aussi.

Un peu folle même, mais surtout malade. Mais je ne veux pas bouger car si je bouge, ça veut dire que j'abdique. Que j'accepte le fait qu'il soit parti, qu'il m'ait vue mais qu'il ne se soit pas approché. Si j'avais eu mes médicaments sous la main, je m'en serais pris quelques uns, de quoi m'assommer et me mettre dans un état où plus rien n'a d'importance, où on prend toutes les choses à la légère.

C'est tellement plus facile.

Je n'ai jamais été courageuse, pourquoi alors devrais-je accepter la vérité aussi durement alors qu'il existe bien d'autres moyens plus faciles, moins douloureux?

La nuit commence à tomber, ce n'est pas très prudent de rester à l'écart, sur un sentier sombre par ces temps dangereux. Mais le froid m'a laissée dans un état comateux. Mes muscles sont endoloris. Si je bouge la douleur s'éveillera. Ce serait vraiment stupide de faire exprès de réveiller la douleur. Et puis la nuit, il y a les étoiles, il y a Sirius. L'étoile. Un souvenir me revient alors :

_-Alors toi tu aimes les étoiles ! Tu es amoureuse d'une étoile noire donc ! résume-t-il._

_-Je ne vois pas où est le mal de trouver une étoile noire belle et puis si ça t'amuse alors oui j'aime les étoiles noires, soupirais-je blasée._

_Un grand sourire triomphant s'affiche sur ses lèvres._

_-Je retiens !! Tu es amoureuse de l'étoile noire !_

_-Ben retiens, si cela t'amuse !_

_-Ca m'amuse, ça m'amuse ! Je te le rappellerais !!!_

_-C'est cool, je suis heureuse pour toi !_

_Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir mais apparemment, c'est comique !_

Remus...Je comprends enfin ses paroles sibyllines. Il m'avait bien eu à l'époque, toujours un temps d'avance.

Jamais je n'ai fait le lien jusqu'à présent pourtant je suis stupide, c'est tellement évident.

C'était si facile à l'époque, si simple, enfin plus que maintenant.

De toute façon je devrais me faire une raison mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas bouger. Si je bouge je vais devoir me réveiller, affronter la réalité.

Je veux rester encore un peu, juste quelques minutes… Après… Je verrais. Je repose ma tête sur les genoux, et ferme doucement les yeux. La neige s'est arrêtée, elle ne m'a rien apporté, encore une fois.

Je rouvre difficilement mes paupières alourdies par le froid et le sommeil.

Qu'est ce qui m'a réveillée ? Mes épaules sont alourdies par quelque chose. Un cape ?

J'ai encore le cerveau et les yeux embrumés. Peut être est-ce un son qui m'a réveillée, dans mon rêve j'ai cru entendre une voix…

-Mlle ? Vous allez bien ? Mlle ?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, une autre sur mon front. Enfin … je crois, je n'en suis pas sûre, je dors encore.

-Par Merlin, elle est fiévreuse…

Je garde ma tête posée sur mes genoux, trop fatiguée.

Je n'analyse même pas le fait que je suis sur un chemin désert éloigné de toutes maisons, en pleine nuit par des temps dangereux. Et qu'un parfait inconnu à sa main posée sur moi

Je veux juste dormir… encore… juste un peu…

_**°'**_

Un doux rayon de soleil assez pénible persiste à se poser sur mes yeux fermés. Sa douce chaleur réchauffe mon visage mais m'empêche de me rendormir. Une migraine germe dans ma tête, m'empêche de penser correctement. Je remonte la couverture sur ma tête. Soupir d'aise. Enfin dans le noir. Je serre le coussin contre mon visage. Essayant de me rendormir en vain. Je grommelle, change de coté. Rien n'y fait.

Je relève rageusement la couverture et m'assois sur le lit.

Là je me fige.

Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Où ai-je atterri. Pourvu que la veille je n'ai pas trop bu et que …

Je secoue la tête obstinée, non je m'en souviendrais. Et puis je suis encore habillée, presque… il me manque le pantalon, le pull et le manteau. Mais j'ai toujours mes sous vêtements.

Je me permets de soupirer de soulagement. Mais je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. J'essaye de me lever mais mes jambes sont encore trop faibles. J'ai froid. Je n'arrive pas à parler, ma gorge me fait atrocement souffrir. Et de plus je suis encore à moitié endormie.

Je dois avoir pris froid…

Prenant sur moi je réussi à me lever tant bien que mal et à sortir de cette chambre, gardant la couverture sur moi pour me réchauffer encore un peu. Au passage je prends ma baguette, posée sur la commode à coté d'un petit miroir de poche.

J'arrive dans un salon assez sobre, simple.

Il y a un coin cuisine à droite avec un couloir avec un portemanteau sur lequel est accroché mon manteau, une porte au fond, sûrement la sortie. En face de moi il y a un canapé en cuir noir, une table basse. La pièce est illuminée par une immense baie vitrée enfin illuminée comme on peut avec la lumière d'un soleil d'hiver… Le tout est recouvert par un bordel impressionnant.

Pas très propre le proprio…

Et à ma gauche une porte.

Je l'ouvre et y trouve la salle de bain avec mes vêtements sec. Et une douche.

Impossible de résister.

Et puis l'appart est vide. Je jette un sort à la porte et rentre dans la douche. L'eau chaude me réveille doucement, décrispant les muscles de mon corps douloureux. J'éternue. Manquait plus que ça. Je sors et m'habille rapidement. Mon ventre gargouille. Quand est-ce, la dernière fois où j'ai avalé quelque chose ?

Il y a un moment, je pense.

Je reviens dans le salon désespérément vide.

J'essaye de me rappeler comment je suis arrivée ici. Je n'y arrive pas et puis cela augmente mon mal de tête.

Frustrée, j'examine la pièce. Pour savoir un peu à qui j'ai affaire, connaître un peu le proprio…

La table basse est une véritable source d'information. Dessus j'y trouve des tasses de cafés vides, plusieurs exemplaires de la Gazette, quelques bonbons Bertie Crochue.

Il y a même un album à moitié rempli.

Je l'ouvre avide.

La première image me glace le sang.

Je referme aussitôt le bouquin et me mets debout pour marcher en rond.

Je reviens rapidement vers l'album, je rouvre, pour vérifier l'image.

Je rigole, abasourdie.

Il y a sûrement une raison logique au fait que la première image d'un album de sorcier commence par les Maraudeurs. Sûrement un fan. Pourtant je parcours les pages, James, Remus, Alessandro et _lui_ en première année, puis en deuxième, il y a même d'autres élèves de Poudlard, comme une de Lily et James se chamaillant, James sur un balai, Remus fatigué, souriant.

Arrivée vers la fin il y en a une à l'envers. Je la retourne lentement osant à peine respirer.

Ma tête tourne, j'ai le vertige.

Je m'y vois avec Sirius, je ne me rappelle même pas quand elle a était prise. Je suis dans ses bras, j'affiche un grand sourire béat et lui, me regarde, malicieux. Puis soit je me retourne et lui pose un bisou papillon sur la joue soit on s'embrasse.

Une porte claque. Comme si j'étais une voleuse je m'accroupis derrière le canapé, l'album fermé, la photo dedans.

Des clés se posent dans un tintement sur une commode, puis les pas avancent. Il pose quelque chose comme du papier ou je ne sais quoi je ne sais où.

Dans ma tête je m'invente tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, un psychopathe, un pervers, un mangemort…

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Il semble voir la chambre vide puisqu'il pousse un juron inaudible et je l'entends ouvrir une porte…

Mon nez me picote, sans pouvoir me retenir, j'éternue.

Les bruits de pas stoppent net puis se dirige vers moi. Je me relève fièrement, je ne veux pas être vue cachée derrière un canapé quand même. Mais ce que je vois me fait chanceler. La personne en face de moi me rattrape habilement.

Je souris.

J'ai enfin compris, c'était pourtant simple !

C'est un rêve, un très très agréable rêve enfin sauf pour mon mal de tête mais bon chaque chose à son prix après tout. Je rigole toujours.

-Ca va? me demande mon interlocuteur avec appréhension.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, bien dans ses bras. C'est magnifique, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est réel, ma mémoire ne m'a pas fait défaut, je me rappelle chaque détail le concernant. Enfin bien sûr, il a grandi, alors voilà comment je me l'imagine dans mes rêves ? Hum pas mal je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi.

-Ana ?

Il m'éloigne de lui et me force à m'asseoir, je proteste, c'est _mon_ rêve je fais ce que je veux et je ne veux certainement pas m'éloigner de lui.

-Laisse moi rêver tranquillement Sirius, le grondais-je en me relevant.

-Rêver ? demande-t-il surpris.

-Chut!Tais-toi pour une fois que je ne fais pas de cauchemars…

-Cauchemars ? répète-t-il.

Il aperçoit soudain l'album. Il se fige.

-Tu l'as regardé ? demande-t-il sur la défense.

-Oui, atchoummmmm.

Il se baisse, ramasse rapidement le livre et me couvre de la couverture tombée par terre.

-Tu l'as regardé en entier ? redemande-t-il.

-Humm, c'est bizarre, dans mes rêves je te verrais quand même un peu plus grand, réfléchissais-je en le détaillant.

-Plus grand ? répète-t-il vexé, Ana ce n'est pas un rêve.

-Alors comment tu expliques que, comme par magie, je me retrouve dans ton appart, que tu sois là, devant moi, sans me fuir? Enfin tu es quand même un peu bizarre, mais je te pardonne ce détail, ajoutais-je.

Il a l'air gêné.

-Tu devrais te remettre au lit, ton état va empirer, esquive-t-il.

-Et bien évidemment dans les rêves on n'a jamais les réponses à nos questions, ajoutais-je sûre de moi.

- Bon sang Ana, ce n'est pas un rêve! s'écrit-il furieux, tu crois que c'est un jeu de s'empiffrer de médoc ? Et de rester dehors dans la neige pour mourir de froid ? Ta vie n'a si peu de valeur à tes yeux ou quoi ?

-Ma vie ? MA VIE ? Tu as raison c'est MA vie et j'en fais ce que je veux ! Et si je suis comme ça d'après toi, c'est à cause de qui ? Hein?! Même dans mes rêves tu me fais la morale!

J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Il est figé mais moi je ne m'en rends pas compte, j'en ai marre d'attendre de faire semblant.

-De toute façon ne me parle pas de ma vie comme si cela avait de l'importance pour toi, tu ne t'en es pas soucié pendant deux ans, que dis-je quatre ans, ironisais-je froidement.

-Tu crois tout savoir, mais tu ne sais rien, rien du tout.

-Ah ouais ? Je ne sais rien du tout ? A part, bien sûr, que pendant quatre ans tu m'as ignorée, tu m'as haïe et un beau jour par hasard tu tombes sur une pauvre loque, tu te souviens vaguement de qui c'est, tu culpabilises un petit peu alors tu l'emmènes chez toi pour faire le bon samaritain et après tu me donnes des leçons de morales ! Alors qu'il y a peine deux jours tu m'avais complètement oubliée.

-Ah ouais ? Tu penses que cela s'est passé comme cela ? Et après c'est toi qui me dis que tu crois tout savoir, tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Je dis la vérité ! Tu m'as abandonnée…

-Abandonnée ? Je te signale que les derniers mots que tu m'as jeté à la figure c'était que tu t'étais bien moquée de moi. J'avais confiance en toi, ma confiance je ne l'avais jusqu'alors accordée qu'à James, Remus, et Alessandro.

-James t'as très bien dit pourquoi j'avais fait cela ! Tu n'imagines même pas tous les sacrifices que j'avais dû faire pour toi. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment ça m'a torturé de te dire ça. Tous ce qui t'importe c'est toi et toi !

J'attrape le premier objet à ma portée et lui balance dessus. Une tasse qu'il esquive aisément et va se fracasser par terre.

Je ne veux plus le voir, ça ne sert à rien, j'ai besoin d'être seule, de prendre du recule. Je contourne son canapé et vais m'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Transplaner ne me vient même pas à l'idée.

Je ferme la porte et me jette sur son lit

Il frappe à la porte, furieux sans doute, au bout d'un moment il abandonne.

Le silence se fait mais un craquement sonore le brise.

Je sens un poids s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je me mets un coussin sur la tête pour rien entendre. Je ne veux pas pleurer, il ne le mérite pas.

Je suis si fatiguée, je m'endors.

_**°'point de vue de Sirius°'**_

Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir lui parler et quand je peux enfin, on ne réussi qu'à s'engueuler. Elle a toujours son sale caractère mais …

Soupirant, je me passe la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. J'enlève le coussin qui recouvre sa tête. Ca me fait toujours aussi bizarre de voir ses cheveux coupés courts. Profitant qu'elle soit endormie, je me penche, l'embrasse.

-Je t'aime Ana, murmurais-je.

Soudain je doute. Et si elle ne m'aimait plus ? Peut être qu'elle m'a cherché juste pour cracher sa rancune, peut être qu'elle est passée à autre chose…

Une bonne tasse de café me ferait du bien.

Mon regard s'attarde un instant sur la photo qu'elle a gardé dans sa main. Une des seules que j'ai de nous deux. Apres l'avoir regardé quelque instant, je sors.

_**°'point de vue de Ana°'**_

Après m'être assoupie, je me lève. J'appréhende de revoir Sirius.

Lorsque j'entre, il est assis devant une tasse de café. Il la fixe comme si elle allait soudain se mettre à danser et à chanter. Je m'assois silencieusement en face de lui.

Apres quelque instant il lève les yeux vers moi.

-Je t'avais apporté ça au cas où tu aurais faim précise-t-il en me montrant une poche remplie de viennoiseries.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Menteuse, marmonne-t-il.

Finalement j'en prends un, je ne veux pas encore me disputer avec lui. Et puis faut avouer qu'ils ont l'air appétissants.

Je me rends compte que je meurs de faim alors j'en avale quatre avant d'être enfin rassasiée.

Pleins de questions me torturent l'esprit mais je n'ose pas commencer.

Lui, il fixe sa tasse, la fait tourner entre ses mains.

Pour finir il la vide d'un coup et me fixe.

-Je te propose une question chacun son tour sinon ça va encore dégénérer sourit-il faiblement.

J'acquiesce.

-Vas-y, commence, fait-il galamment.

-Je te préviens qu'il y aura peut être des questions auquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre.

-Il en va de même pour moi alors.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ? demandais-je alors.

-C'est … compliqué, commence-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était simple, rétorquai-je.

-A l'époque, je t'ai fait confiance, après tu m'as jeté. Pendant un an, j'ai voulu ta mort et à la fin de ma septième année James qui m'apprend pourquoi tu avais réagi comme ça. Je … Je ne sais pas j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul…

-Et tu as pris du recul alors?

-Oui.

Je me mords les lèvres. Il a pris du recule sous-entend qu'il est passé à autre chose ! Non ?

-Pourquoi tu te bourres de calmants ?

Pas ça !

-Je ne peux pas y répondre !

Il me fait alors le regard du chien battu.

Je détourne furieusement la tête.

-Si tu ne réponds pas à celle là tu seras obligée de répondre aux autres, ajoute-t-il mutin.

-Pour penser à autre chose, me vider la tête, avouais-je alors de mauvaise grace.

-Pour … oublier…aussi ? demande-t-il inquiet.

-Pourquoi à Pré au Lard tu n'es pas venu me voir lorsque tu m'a vue ? le coupais-je.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Quand je prenais des photos, précisais-je.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je prends la peine de préciser puisque il n'aurait pu me voir qu'une seule fois ! Non ?

-Ho ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue, répond-il précipitamment.

-Menteur, sifflais-je.

-Je ne sais pas, je t'ai vue et je ne sais pas..., murmure-t-il, tournant sa tête vers la baie vitré.

-A quoi tu pensais quand je t'ai retrouvée par terre ? enchaîne-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas y répondre.

-Tu es sûre ?

Il a l'air déçu.

-Comment tu m'as retrouvée ?

Il me sourit ironiquement.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pourquoi tu t'es coupée les cheveux ?

Je lui lance un regard mauvais.

-J'avais envie de changer un peu...

-Tu mens, chantonne-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ?

-Est-ce une question ? Car tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne mais si tu veux je vais te le dire, tout d'abord, tu as des mèches plus longues que d'autres, cela se voit que c'est toi qui te les ai coupé. On peut donc en déduire que c'était pendant un excès de rage, de colère… Et enfin James avait vaguement abordé le sujet donc j'en ai déduis cela et vu ta tête j'ai raison, conclu-il joyeux.

-Ca semble te rendre joyeux !

-Non.

Il en perd aussitôt sont faux sourire et me fixe gravement.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux dernières années ?

Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Il détourne rapidement la tête pour fixer un point invisible.

-Hum... La première année, je suis parti en Amérique pour faire des études d'auror, c'est plus calme là-bas et la deuxième année aussi…enfin pour être honnête je n'y ai pas passer toute l'année, je suis revenu ici.

-Pour faire quoi ? demandais-je avide.

-Ce n'est pas à ton tour !

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu entièrement à ma question, ripostais-je.

-C'est vrai, reconnaît-il. Mais … je ne peux pas… se défile-t-il.

Son regard se fait fuyant, il cherche un moyen de s'en sortir.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon regard est attiré par une enveloppe. Une lettre plutôt.

Il suit mon regard, heureux de changer de sujet.

-C'est quoi cette lettre ?

-Pour un travail en Amérique, j'pense que je vais accepter, je ne sais pas encore.

Il me regarde comme si je pouvais changer quelque chose mais quoi ? C'est lui qui décide de sa vie ! Il va encore partir, rien ne le retient en Angleterre…

-Ah d'accord. Donc tu vas partir définitivement c'est ça ?

J'essaie d'avoir l'air la plus naturelle possible. De ne pas montrer mon désarroi

Un éclair de tristesse passe dans ses yeux, trop rapide j'ai dû me l'imaginer.

-Ce n'est pas encore décidé, ajoute-t-il précipitamment.

-Oh d'accord, d'accord...

J'ai besoin de me lever de marcher. Les débris de la tasse sont toujours par terre. Je m'avance pour les ramasser, je tremble trop et m'entaille la main. Déjà il est à mes côtés, examinant ma main meurtrie.

-J'avais oublié un instant comme tu étais maladroite, rumine-t-il furieux.

-C'est juste une égratignure, relativisais-je en essayant de retirer ma main.

Mais il ne la lâche pas.

Il semble mener un combat intérieur. Soudain il relève les yeux vers moi. Il semble comme avant.

-Si je pars, je veux que tu continues ta vie, que tu n'erres pas, je veux que tu te reprennes en main, m'ordonne-t-il.

Il veut me faire passer à autre chose ? Il ne veut pas que je l'attende, c'est ça qu'il sous-entend ? Ou autre chose ?

Je fais tout mon possible pour garder une expression neutre.

-Ca c'est mon affaire répliquais-je.

Il soupire, me jette un regard d'incompréhension.

-Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à te comprendre.

Je l'ai enfin trouvé, mais maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est partir. Il est clair qu'il est passé à autre chose.

Il lâche ma main et me tourne le dos pour ramasser les débris.

-Je crois que je vais y ailler, déclarais-je faiblement, résignée.

Il se crispe un peu mais reprend vite sa besogne.

J'ai dû me l'imaginer. Encore.

-Alors…

-Tu n'as rien à m'avouer ? Rien à me dire? me coupe-t-il.

Lui avouer quoi? Qu'il m'a manqué? Que son départ va encore plus me détruire ? Ou que je l'aime ?

Seulement il est passé à autre chose, c'est ce qu'il m'a sous-entendu à l'instant alors que faire ? Le laisser partir ?

-Non, répondais-je.

-Et toi ? ajoutais-je après une hésitation.

Il hésite, soupire, déçu.

-Non.

-Alors je vais y ailler…

-Si tu veux … Enfin si ça te dit, mon train part le 3 février à 11h… Si tu veux me dire au revoir bien sûr…

Il me tourne toujours le dos.

-Je verrais.

Je transplane aussitôt.

_**°'point de vue de Sirius°'**_

Ne pas me retourner, surtout pas. Elle a tourné la page, je dois la laisser partir.

Ma main se crispe, j'ai toujours les bouts de verres dans ma main. Je la garde fermée, le sang goutte.

Un craquement sonore, elle est partit. J'ai trop attendu, je la voyais pourtant. Depuis que je suis revenu des Etats Unis, je n'ai cessée de la suivre. Je le voyais qu'elle allait mal mais à cause de quoi ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas allé la voir ? J'en ai marre, tout va mal chez moi.

Et maintenant elle m'échappe. Je balance les bouts de verres à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Un craquement sonore me fait sursauter. Serait-elle revenue ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis déçu de voir James.

-Sirius qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Rien rien.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as été la voir ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler, Cornedrue !

-Oh... D'accord... Bon, j'étais venu te demander si tu voulais être le parrain de mon futur fils ?

-De … quoi ?

-De mon fils articule-t-il lentement, le regard malicieux.

-Evidemment, affirmais-je distraitement.

-Sirius, tu devrais aller lui parler, me conseille James.

-Déjà fait, elle est passée à autre chose. Dis-moi c'est qui la marraine ?

-Passée à autre chose ? C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

-La marraine le coupais-je.

- La meilleur ami de Lily...

-Autrement dit, Ana, concluais-je.

Je respire un grand coup et me relève.

-Et bien, félicitations mon poteau préféré. Bientôt père! Qui l'aurait cru? Surtout avec Lily !

Un franc sourire illumine le visage de mon frère.

-Tu sais pour l'histoire d'Ana je suis sûr qu'il y a un quiproquo ou autre chose car ça fait deux ans qu'elle te cherchait ! insiste-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

Non il n'y pas plus d'espoir.

_**°'point de vue d'Ana°'**_

11 heure moins dix. Ouf pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard. J'arrive en trombe à la gare.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, pliée en deux. Voie 11 ¼, c'est sa voie.

Je me jette presque contre le mur pour arriver sur un quai rempli de gens se disant au revoir et se faisant les embrassades de dernières minutes.

Rhaaaaaa!!!!! Le destin est contre moi! Comment pourrais-je le retrouver dans ce capharnaüm?

J'erre quelques secondes lorsque croisant son regard mon cœur manque un battement. Il semble chercher quelque chose dans la foule lorsqu'il me voit, son visage se fend d'un beau sourire en coin. Il est toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux noirs tombant dans une grace désinvolte et ses yeux argentés hypnotisant me fixent. Ce n'est plus la même personne qu'à Poudlard, Je pourrais même dire qu'il s'est amélioré en grandissant. Il a énormément mûri déjà.

-T'es venue alors ! constate-t-il.

-Les adieux, c'n'est pas mon fort, grimaçais-je.

-Qui te dit que c'est un adieu ?

Je ris jaune

-Ca ne tiens qu'à toi pour que ce n'en soit pas un, rappelle-t-il sérieux.

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure mais garde le silence, le regard gêné. Ca ne tiens qu'à moi ?

Il soupire.

-T'es venue agiter ton mouchoir ? s'esclaffe-t-il.

-Oui… Combien sont venues ?

Il ouvre les bras en tournant sur lui même, sourire en coin.

-Je suis la seule! m'exclamais-je ébahis.

-Les temps sont durs, rigole-t-il.

-Te connaissant, tu te rattraperas là-bas, assurais-je amèrement.

Il perd son sourire et me regarde intensément puis sa montre.

-2 minutes, il te reste 2 minutes pour dire trois mots, fait-il presque dans une supplique.

Il me prend mes mains, son visage proche, il fouille mon regard à la recherche d'un quelconque éclat qui pourrait signifier…

Je me détourne péniblement.

-Prends soin de toi, murmurais-je au bout d'un long silence en détournant la tête.

- Ca fait quatre, rigole-t-il déçu, …Ana …, souffle-t-il en m'effleurant la joue.

-…

-Merdeeeee mon billet!! Je l'ai pas posté, réalise-t-il brusquement en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Je sursaute.

Il s'approche rapidement de moi, met sa tête dans mon cou, respire mon odeur puis vivement effleure mes lèvres, m'embrasse sur le front et court vers le contrôleur alors que son train siffle le départ.

Non ! Ça va trop vite là. Et puis qu'est ce que ça signifie, il affirme ne pas m'aimer ou … ou plutôt je crois comprendre? Et si Lily avait raison et si c'était un quiproquo ? Et si il…

Les larmes aux yeux je le regarde disparaître dans la foule.

Je sors de ma poche le miroir et le colle contre mon ventre, fort. Le dernier lien qui me rattache encore à lui.

Le train siffle encore une fois puis lentement il se met en marche prenant de plus en plus de vitesse.

Je fais un pas pour m'approcher, empêcher l'imminente fin. Trop tard, le train est déjà loin, ce n'est plus qu'un point à l'horizon, il est parti.

Lui aussi.

Je ne le reverrais plus.

Plus jamais.

Les sanglots me viennent, j'ai la vue brouillée par les larmes, les traîtresses, je mettais pourtant jurée de ne pas craquer.

Je les essuie rageusement avec ma manche.

A travers mes larmes, peut-être par espoir, illusion, je le cherche. Je remarque alors que je suis entourée de couples tendrement enlacés, pas d'un adieu, juste d'un au revoir, d'autre, c'est des retrouvailles, ils rigolent, s'embrassent, se serrent fort dans leur bras et moi je suis au milieu.

Je n'ai pas su le retenir. Lui avouer.

-Ana ! Ana ? Anaaa! entendis-je soudainement en son de fond.

Je sursaute violemment, regardant de tout les cotés pour réaliser que la voix, sa voix vient du miroir.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Veut pas qu'il voit mon état alors je garde le miroir contre mon ventre.

-Ana ? T'es la ?

Je le décolle un peu de mon ventre pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

-Sirius, réussis-je à dire.

-C'est moi

-Je sais, il n'y a que toi qui peut me parler avec ce miroir.

-Je suis sûr que t'es en train de pleurer mais que tu veux pas que je le sache, affirme-t-il, comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose, seule à regarder ton amour partir dans un panache de fumée blanche.

-Pas … pas du tout, je sors justement de la gare là, réussi-je à dire.

-Menteuse, affirme une voix dans mon dos.

Je me jette alors dans ses bras.

Le nez dans son pull, le serrant contre moi comme s'il allait disparaître à nouveau. Respirant son odeur.

-Pars pas, pars plus, sanglotais-je bouleversée.

Il passe ses bras autour de moi, m'entourant de sa cape.

-Je … je t'aime réussis-je enfin à articuler.

-Pardon? s'exclame-t-il en m'éloignant de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, répétais-je avec plus d'assurance, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime répétais-je inlassablement, je t'aime, pars pas, ne me quitte plus je …

Ne pus finir ma phrase qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Enfin tu l'avoues, souffle-t-il heureux.

Il a un grand sourire bêta comme un gosse qui vient de recevoir son cadeau de Noël, je ne dois pas être mieux quoique avec mes yeux rougis…

-Mais je croyais que tu avais tourné la page, lui rappelais-je.

-Tourné la page ? Moi ? Ça va pas! C'est plus moi qui croyais que tu étais passée à autre chose !

-Pourquoi tu as cru ça? m'écriais-je.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, murmure-t-il la tête dans mon cou. Tu sais, après être revenu d'Amérique, je t'ai suivie, je ne savais pas quoi faire…Tu avais l'air si triste je ne savais pas à cause de quoi, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Et moi la dernière chose que j'ai faite avant que tu me trouves c'est d'observer une dernière fois ton étoile.

-Je suis tellement célèbre !

Je rigole. Bercée dans ses bras la tête contre son épaule et lui la sienne dans mes cheveux.

Je rigole de sa mimique, presque un fou rire incontrôlable, stressée et aussi brusquement que j'ai commencée à rire je me remets à pleurer.

Je craque. La pression, le contre coup en retard je ne sais pas mais je craque.

Ouvre les vannes, pleure toutes ses années perdues avec mon père, mes parents, leur mépris de ne jamais être à la hauteur, leur indifférence, Edward, le beau Edward, ses yeux doux posés sur moi, son sourire moqueur, la chaleur de ses bras, sa mort, ma douleur, mon deuil d'Edward, ma peur de l'inconnu, ma souffrance, ma solitude, Isa, sa famille, ils l'ont prise, reprise plutôt, forcée à se marier avec un homme froid, hautain, méprisable qui lui a enlevé sa liberté, ils l'ont emprisonnée, comme un oiseau en cage, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, je ne la reverrais plus, nos moment de complicité, nos délires, nos conversations le soir au coin du feu, mes faux-semblants, mon frère, mon cher frère, mon moi, ma moitié, mon jumeau, et surtout Sirius, têtu, celui que j'ai faillis perdre, si doux parfois, unique je l'aime ça c'est une évidence.

Il plonge sa main dans sa poche.

-Ana, murmure-t-il.

Je redresse la tête.

-Tiens fait-il en m'attrapant ma main.

Lorsqu'il me la rend j'y vois la bague qu'il m'avait offert il y a … un moment. Je la regarde longuement.

-Je l'avais gardée depuis... Enfin tu sais… s'emmêle-il gêné, le regard indécis.

En serrant la bague contre moi, je hoche timidement la tête. Je ne fais que fixer la bague. Cela le fait rire.

-Allez, allez murmure-t-il doucement, tendrement. Moi aussi je t'aime, rigole-t-il en me frottant énergiquement le dos, tu n'es plus seule, on est deux maintenant.

Vivement je le tape fort puis je me redresse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

-Hum... Sirius, tu m'aimes, tu ferais tout pour mon plaisir ? fais-je entre deux baisers.

-Tout ce que tu veux, affirme-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré moi.

-Que tu as les idées mal placées! Enfin bon... Un petit voyage! proposais-je innocemment.

-Tu as des envies bizarre d'un coup, remarque-t-il soupçonneux, le regard curieux.

-Tu ne me demandes même pas où je voudrais aller ? demandais-je faussement boudeuse en baissant la tête.

Délicatement, il redresse mon visage pour le rapprocher du sien.

-Et où voudrais-tu aller, mon cœur ? s'esclaffe-t-il.

Je prends mon temps avant de répondre, redressant le col de sa veste lentement.

-Aux Bahamas ?

Fin

* * *

Et pour comprendre le sens de ma derniere phrase et bien allez voir dans mon premier chapitre le remusé!!! wala gros bsxxx 


End file.
